Hidden
by Harukaze Kagura
Summary: AU, No pair, Elemental Siblings. Petir, angin, tanah, api, air, daun, cahaya. Mereka berbeda, tapi bagaimana pun juga mereka masih memiliki kesamaan sebagai saudara. Chapter 7: Taufan Update! *More Warning inside* *Summary tiap bab berbeda* *Niat mampir? *
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Boboiboy Galaxy Monsta**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Family, Friendship**

 **Warning: AU, gaje, 7 Elemental Siblings, no super power, no pair, BL (for Brotherly Love), Centric Chara, OOC...?**

 **It's your own decision to read this, so Hope you enjoy~! XD**

"TAUFAN!"

"Ahahahaha~ ampun kak Hali!"

"Aduh…kita sudah mau telat nih,"

"Go go Kak Halilin! Go go Kak Taufan~~~!"

"Hoaam…Zzzzz…"

"Makan yang banyak tanaman-tanamanku, biar bisa cepat tumbuh seperti aku,"

"Ck…benar-benar konyol sekali,"

Tanpa perlu diberi narasi tambahan pun, semua pasti sudah tau siapa pemilik dialog di atas.

Boboiboy Elemental, itu sudah jelas.

Secara fisik mirip satu sama lain bagaikan pinang dibelah dua (atau mungkin tujuh), tapi sangat berbeda sifat satu sama lain bagaikan beragamnya jenis elemen di dunia.

Dan dialog di atas, sudah cukup untuk disebut sebagai bukti nyata perbedaan sifat mereka.

Jadi, kelihatannya sudah tidak perlu pengenalan lebih lanjut lagi yah…

Atau mungkin perlu, karena bagaimana pun juga, pengenalan tokoh merupakan salah satu syarat untuk membuat sebuah cerita bukan?

Baiklah, pertama Boboiboy Halilintar.

Orang yang pendiam, tidak banyak berekspresi, anti-sosial.

Menekuni karate (bahkan termasuk salah satu ace nya), lebih suka menyendiri sambil mendengarkan musik atau membaca buku ketimbang berdesak-desakkan di antara keramaian.

Sifatnya serupa dengan namanya, orang yang tidak menunjukkan banyak ekspresi, laksana halilintar yang jarang sekali terdengar. Namun ketika marah, bisa menjadi sangat mengerikan dan 'mematikan', seperti suara halilintar yang menggelegar membelah langit.

Orang-orang sering menjauhinya, karena mereka rata-rata lebih memilih berada di gedung angker saja daripada harus berurusan dengan Halilintar.

Memang benar-benar imej yang pas untuk orang yang anti-sosial seperti Halilintar.

Kedua, Boboiboy Taufan.

Dia benar-benar bagaikan kebalikan Halilintar.

Orang yang ceria, sering tertawa, juga tersenyum setiap saat. Sifatnya angin-anginan bagaikan namanya.

Sifatnya yang supel dan ceria itu juga yang membuatnya punya banyak teman, meski tidak jelas apa mereka itu benar-benar 'teman'nya atau bukan.

Sangat senang bermain game online dan ahli atraksi skateboard dan sering mengikuti tournament skateboard. Taufan juga punya bakat menghibur orang, yang juga menambah poin plus baginya untuk berteman.

Namun sayangnya, Taufan itu jahil.

Sangat jahil.

Dia bisa menjahili siapa saja yang sudah dia anggap dekat, termasuk saudara-saudara kembarnya, terutama Halilintar.

Setiap pagi, siang, malam, atau entah kapan saatnya, Taufan pasti akan menjalani hari dengan dimaki, diteriaki, atau bahkan dibanting oleh Halilintar akibat kejahilannya sendiri.

Tapi, kelihatannya Taufan tidak akan pernah kapok apapun yang terjadi.

Ketiga, Boboiboy Gempa.

Tegas, lembut, dewasa, bertanggung jawab, baik hati, dan banyak lagi predikat yang diberikan pada Boboiboy dengan nomor tiga tersebut.

Sifatnya cukup membuatnya dipercaya untuk menjadi Ketua OSIS, Ketua Kelas, bahkan mungkin saja jabatan Komite Kedisiplinan akan diserahkan seandainya Gempa tidak menolak.

Dewasa dan dapat diandalkan, benar-benar sosok kakak tertua, meski kenyataannya Gempa masih memiliki dua kakak, tapi secara tak langsung Gempa lah yang sering menjadi 'leader' jika mereka bertujuh berkumpul.

Yah, paling tidak itulah yang dilihat kebanyakan orang.

Selain itu, Gempa juga terlalu baik.

Bagaikan tanah yang tak pernah protes setiap kali diinjak, begitulah Gempa sering menolong banyak orang meski sadar cepat atau lambat dirinya akan dimanfaatkan.

Biasanya, Gempa juga yang akan menghentikan pertengkaran Halilintar dan Taufan jika sudah kelewat batas, kemudian mengobati luka di tubuh Taufan karena ulahnya sendiri.

Boboiboy Blaze, kembaran keempat, diibaratkan sebagai api.

Orang yang keras kepala, sering berbuat onar, dan sering dicap 'Troublemaker' di sekolah karena banyaknya kenakalan-kenakalan yang dia perbuat.

Memang hanya kenakalan kecil, seperti ribut dengan kakak kelas, bermain api (secara harafiah), dan bersikap tidak sopan terhadap guru, tapi jika dilakukan berulang kali, siapa yang tidak akan resah?

Sebenarnya Blaze anak yang berbakat.

Dia merupakan pemain andalan tim sepak bola. Selain itu, karena dirinya yang energik dan suka olahraga (juga bermain), membuatnya unggul dalam berbagai bidang olahraga, meski Blaze hanya sepenuhnya tertarik pada sepak bola.

Sifat Blaze mirip dengan Taufan, jahil dan suka bersenang-senang, tetapi dia juga sangat mudah marah dan terprovokasi sama seperti Halilintar.

Sifatnya yang berubah-ubah itulah yang membuatnya diibaratkan api, yang saat kecil merupakan kawan, tapi ketika besar menjadi lawan.

Kelima, Boboiboy Ice.

Memiliki sifat yang dingin bagaikan es, dan tenang bagaikan air.

Dan seperti yang diketahui, air merupakan kebalikan api, air juga bisa memadamkan api.

Sama seperti Ice yang pemalas dan tidak suka bergerak, juga merupakan satu dari sedikit manusia bumi yang bisa meredam amarah Blaze.

Meski pemalas, Ice cukup pintar berenang (meski tidak ikut club karena malas), juga melukis. Ice ikut klub melukis atas saran Gempa, agar setidaknya Ice masih beraktivitas meski tidak banyak.

Ice merupakan orang yang tertutup, bahkan saudara kembarnya sendiri tidak banyak tau mengenai dirinya.

Alasannya, karena Ice sendiri terlalu malas untuk berbasa-basi mengenai dirinya. Yah, intinya Ice hanya malas. Bahkan, kalo tidak bernapas bisa membuatnya tetap hidup, mungkin saja Ice akan berhenti bernapas saat ini juga.

Boboiboy Thorn.

Boboiboy bernomor urut enam, identik dengan warna hijau dan suka akan tumbuhan.

Laki-laki yang polos, sepolos anak-anak berusia lima tahun.

Sangat kekanak-kanakkan, benar-benar imej seorang anak bungsu, meski sebenarnya Thorn memiliki satu orang adik yang lebih muda beberapa menit dibanding dirinya.

Thorn tidak terlalu menonjol di sekolah (dalam standart mereka bertujuh lebih tepatnya), tapi cukup dikenal dan disenangi banyak orang karena sifatnya yang baik hati dan polos, bagaikan tumbuhan hijau yang membuat sejuk siapapun yang melihat.

Merupakan ketua klub berkebun, dan juga yang paling rajin merawat tanaman di sekolah meski bukan tanaman di kelasnya sekali pun.

Sayangnya, sifatnya yang polos itu membuatnya mudah dibohongi dan dimanfaatkan orang-orang bodoh, yang membuat keenam saudaranya menjadi protektif padanya.

Seringkali terlibat dalam rencana jahil Taufan dan Blaze, meski dirinya sama sekali tidak tau apa-apa soal itu, sehingga pada akhirnya yang kena hukum hanya Taufan dan Blaze saja.

Terakhir, Boboiboy Solar.

Meski yang termuda, Solar adalah orang yang cukup dewasa, cerdas, dan bisa dibilang 'waras'.

Sifatnya tidak beda jauh dengan Gempa, seandainya saja tidak ada kesombongan di dalam dirinya.

Solar merupakan siswa terpintar di SMP Pulau Rintis, dan masuk dalam 10 siswa terpintar di Malaysia.

Luar bisa memang, dirinya bersinar bagaikan matahari yang menyinari bumi, sayangnya harga dirinya juga tinggi dan menganggap dirinya jauh di atas manusia kebanyakan, seperti matahari yang menyinari bumi dari jarak yang sangat jauh.

Solar tidak ikut club apapun dan hanya menjadi anggota komite perpustakaan, karena menurutnya ikut club itu merepotkan.

Seringkali ribut dengan Halilintar, karena keduanya sama-sama keras kepala dan berego tinggi. Solar bahkan tidak pernah memanggil siapapun diantara keenam kakaknya dengan panggilan 'kakak'.

Itulah ketujuh kembar elemental yang memang memiliki beragam sifat.

Amarah, keceriaan, tanggung jawab, tertekan, tenang, polos, cerdas.

Setidaknya itu yang bisa disimpulkan oleh orang-orang yang sudah mengenal mereka dengan cukup baik.

Sayangnya, sifat mereka sebenarnya lebih dari itu.

End of Prologue

 **Ahahahaha….hello semua~ lama tak bersua~ *pura-pura lupa* *dilempar tong koko* o-oke…maafkan saya, tapi laptop saya masih rusak, dan ini hanya make laptop sepupu, jadi maaaaaaf banget nggak bisa lanjutin fict lama yang sampai saat ini masih berstatus hiatus…TT**

 **Dari dulu tangan saya gateeeeel banget pengen bikin fict 7 Elemental Siblings, tapi ga bisa selama mereka belum lengkap karena saya ga mau ada yang OOC…dan setelah kemunculan Cahaya (bahkan Solar) di finale Season 1 Boboiboy Galaxy, diri ini langsung gigit bantal, jejeritan karena akhirnya bisa bikin 7 elemental, eh laptop malah sekarat…akhirnya baru bisa sekarang deh :')**

 **Yah…malah curhat. Ehm, ini bisa dibilang seperti one-shoot, tapi bersambung juga *hah?* intinya, tiap chapter MC nya beda, dan diusahakan juga tiap Boboiboy hanya akan dapat jatah satu chap biar cepat kelar hehehe #plak**

 **Jadi, chapter selanjutnya akan berfokus pada salah satu Boboiboy! XD jangan khawatir, Insya Allah akan lanjut cepat karena plotnya udah saya mikirin sampe udah mau hangus dikepala(?), juga karena saya masih libur Ohohohohoho~~~ *di belasah***

 **Sampai sini saja deh, jadi saya pamit ya~ dan jangan lupa tinggalkan review mengenai kesan kalian tentang fict yang aneh bin nyeleneh ini ya X"D**

 **Yang mau lihat preview, silahkan scroll ke bawah**

 ** _Panas, membakar, menyakitkan, mengerikan, mematikan. Itu mungkin definisi yang tepat untuk api. Sayangnya, tidak banyak yang bisa mendefinisikan manfaat dari api secara gamblang. Jadi…apa api itu memang hanya bisa membahayakan saja?_**

 **Next Chapter: Do Not Playing with Fire**


	2. Blaze

**Panas, membakar, menyakitkan, mengerikan, mematikan. Itu mungkin definisi yang tepat untuk api. Sayangnya, tidak banyak yang bisa mendefinisikan manfaat dari api secara gamblang. Jadi…apa api itu memang hanya bisa membahayakan saja?**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Do Not Playing with Fire**

* * *

"Boboiboy Blaze," seorang wanita berambut hitam dengan pakaian formal khas guru melipat tangannya dengan muka masam.

"Ini adalah yang ketiga kalinya kamu masuk ruang BK minggu ini. Apa yang harus kami lakukan untuk membuatmu berhenti, hmm?" ucap wanita itu dengan tenang, tapi raut wajahnya masih tetap sama seperti sebelumnya.

Remaja bertopi kemerahan yang merupakan pemilik nama hanya merengut dan membuang mukanya, enggan menatap guru bimbingan konseling yang selalu mengurusi kenakalannya itu.

"Boboiboy Blaze," guru dengan _name tag_ Ningsih tersebut kembali bersuara, kali ini intonasi bicaranya lebih tinggi.

"Ck! Kan bukan aku yang mulai. Orang itu duluan yang seenaknya menyerobot," gumam Blaze yang masih enggan menatap wajah lawan bicaranya.

Bu Ningsih menghela napas, "Tapi bagaimana pun juga itu di lapangan sepak bola. Kamu harus lebih bisa mengendalikan emosimu," wanita itu beranjak menuju meja kerjanya, kemudian menyerahkan secarik kertas yang merupakan surat pernyataan.

"Tanda tangani surat itu. Dan sebagai hukuman, sekarang kamu lari di lapangan sepak bola sebanyak 7 putaran," memang terdengar berlebihan, tapi Bu Ningsih sangat tau bahwa untuk Blaze, hal ini sebenarnya bukan masalah besar.

"Apa?! Tapi kenapa hanya aku yang di hukum?! Orang sialan itu bagaimana?!" protes Blaze yang memang tidak bisa berbicara dengan santun.

"Jaga bahasamu, Boboiboy Blaze. Untuk Alivian akan Ibu urus nanti. Sekarang kamu jalani dulu hukuman kamu, baru kamu boleh pulang," sahut Bu Ningsih dengan tenang.

"Cih…" Blaze menyambar surat pemberian guru BK tersebut kemudian segera beranjak keluar dari ruangan yang selalu dikunjunginya minimal sekali seminggu tersebut.

.

.

.

Setelah melempar surat pernyataan yang sudah di tanda tangani tersebut ke tempat sampah, Blaze langsung berlari menuju lapangan sepak bola dan mulai menjalani hukumannya.

Tentu saja, tidak sulit bagi Blaze untuk menyelesaikan hukuman tersebut. Dia bahkan sudah selesai di putaran ketujuh setelah 20 menit.

Meski begitu, kelihatan sekali wajahnya yang masih kesal dengan kejadian saat latihan club satu jam sebelumnya.

.

.

.

"Blaze,"

Blaze yang baru saja menghabiskan sebotol air mineral langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara, mendapati salah satu saudara kembarnya, Boboiboy Gempa mendatanginya dengan sebelah tangan memegang sebuah berkas yang tidak ingin Blaze ketahui.

"Kak Gempa," Blaze tersenyum senang kemudian segera menghampiri kakak ketiganya tersebut.

"Udah mau pulang?" tanyanya ceria.

"Yah, setelah mengantar data ini ke ruang guru. Kamu sendiri?" Gempa sebenarnya sudah tau pasal hukuman untuk Blaze, tapi Gempa lebih memilih untuk tidak membahasnya.

"Ini juga baru mau pulang. Bareng yuk," ucap Blaze masih dengan kilatan antusias di matanya.

"Iya, iya. Kalo gitu tunggu dulu disini ya," Gempa meminta Blaze untuk tetap di koridor, karena membawa Blaze masuk ke ruang guru itu sama saja dengan melempar minyak pada api.

Blaze hanya menurut.

Lagipula dia sendiri juga malas berhadapan dengan sekumpulan orang tua yang tidak menyukainya.

.

.

.

Gempa menghela napas, kemudian memasuki ruang guru.

"Cikgu, ini data siswa yang diminta," ucap Gempa dengan senyum sopannya sambil menyerahkan berkas yang tadi dipegangnya pada wali kelasnya yang merupakan guru yang sedikit lain dari yang lain.

"Ha…kerja bagus. Kamu ini memang bisa diandalkan oleh kebenaran," Papa Zola, atau biasa dipanggil Cikgu Papa di sekolah yang selalu tampil dengan topeng ala superhero tersebut tersenyum bangga sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Gempa.

"Terima kasih, cikgu. Itu memang sudah tugasku kok," sahut Gempa segan karena baru saja dipuji oleh gurunya.

"Jadi…langgananmu lagi?"

"Iya. Aku sudah pusing apalagi yang harus aku lakukan pada anak itu,"

Gempa tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan dua orang guru wanita yang sedang duduk di ujung ruangan.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Padahal saudara kembarnya Ketua OSIS dan sangat teladan, kok dia bisa kayak gitu ya?" wanita yang diketahui bernama Ningsih tersebut mulai mengeluh.

"Hahaha, yah yang namanya kembar identik bukan berarti sifatnya juga identik kan? Lagipula, mereka kan kembar tujuh," respon rekannya.

"Tapi diantara mereka bertujuh, dia yang paling bermasalah. Benar-benar…" Bu Ningsih menggelengkan kepala pasrah. Sedangkan rekannya yang berambut sedikit bergelombang hanya tersenyum maklum, berusaha mendengarkan kelu kesah rekannya yang merupakan guru BK tersebut.

Gempa terdiam.

Meski tidak disebut namanya, sudah sangat jelas siapa yang dibicarakan kedua guru tersebut.

Gempa mendesah pelan, kemudian segera beranjak keluar ruang guru. Baru teringat bahwa objek yang dibicarakan sedang menunggu di tempat yang agak jauh dari ruang guru.

.

.

.

"Kak, dua minggu lagi kami akan latih tanding loh. Dan bukan hanya latih tanding biasa, kami akan melawan anak SMP dari KL. Kakak nanti lihat ya," cerocos Blaze dengan semangat.

"Iya, iya. Akan aku usahakan," sahut Gempa yang berusaha untuk bersikap normal.

"Yey! Aku juga akan ajak Kak Taufan, Thorn, dan mungkin…Ice juga. Semoga dia tidak molor," Blaze masih terus berceloteh panjang lebar sedangkan Gempa hanya diam, seolah yang baru saja mendapatkan hukuman dari guru BK adalah dirinya dan bukan Blaze.

"Hey, Blaze…" Gempa bergumam pelan.

"Hmm?" Blaze menoleh, masih terlihat ceria.

"Apalagi yang baru saja kamu lakukan sampai dipanggil ke ruang BK untuk yang ketiga kalinya minggu ini?" Gempa merasa tidak enak menanyakan hal ini, tapi pemuda bertopi terbalik itu sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Terima kasih karena percakapan kedua guru wanita sebelumnya.

Blaze mendadak berhenti melompat-lompat.

Raut wajahnya pun berubah, tampak enggan untuk menjawab.

Tapi bagaimana pun, Gempa adalah kakaknya, jadi Gempa berhak untuk tau.

"Tadi pas lagi latihan, si Aliv seenaknya menyerobot bola. Padahal kan itu giliranku…dia nggak mengikuti strategi dari kapten. Makanya dia ku tendang sampai masuk gawang," gumam Blaze yang jelas tampak masih kesal dengan kejadian tadi.

Gempa melongo.

"Aduh…pantas saja kamu dipanggil ke ruang BK," Gempa mengurut dahinya.

"Lain kali jangan dilakukan ya, Blaze. Kekerasan ketika lagi latihan sepak bola kan termasuk pelanggaran juga," ucap Gempa selembut mungkin agar adik pertamanya itu tidak tersinggung.

Blaze merengut, tapi kemudian menghela napas pasrah.

"Aku coba deh, kak…" gumamnya.

Gempa tersenyum maklum.

Memang mau bagaimana lagi, Boboiboy Blaze memang seperti ini orangnya.

.

.

.

 _Kebanyakan orang pasti tidak mau berurusan dengan api._

 _Alasannya, karena api itu melukai._

 _Memang bukan Cuma api yang berbahaya, tapi api adalah yang paling mudah dijumpai._

 _Salah melakukan suatu aktivitas sedikit, pasti akan menyulut adanya api, entah secara harafiah atau pun bukan._

 _Itu sebabnya, api sangat dihindari._

 _Sebenarnya api tidak begitu berbahaya._

 _Selagi masih ada dalam kendali orang yang berkehendak, semuanya akan baik-baik saja._

 _Tapi lain cerita lagi jika orang itu memang mengkehendaki hal lain…_

 _._

.

.

"Hoaam…" Boboiboy Ice tidak sedikit pun menyentuh makanannya, dan hanya duduk di meja makan sambil menopang dagunya dengan kedua mata terpejam.

"Ice, makanannya di makan dulu baru pergi tidur," tegur Boboiboy Thorn yang duduk disamping Ice.

"Sebenarnya, setelah makan paling tidak duduk-duduk dulu dan jangan langsung tidur. Yah, kecuali kalo kau mau obesitas," Boboiboy Solar berkomentar santai sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Oh, begitu ya," sahut Thorn manggut-manggut.

"Masa hal begitu saja kau nggak tau sih?" ucap Solar dengan sebelah alis terangkat, dan hanya dibalas cengengesan oleh Thorn yang sama sekali tidak menyadari kalo adiknya itu tengah mengejeknya.

"Bicara di saat makan juga nggak boleh, Solar," Gempa angkat bicara.

"Tapi kau sendiri juga ikutan ngomong kan?" sahut Solar dengan cueknya.

"Eh…" Gempa kehabisan kata-kata.

Adiknya yang satu ini memang berbakat sekali menyahut ucapan orang.

"Kalo nggak ada niat makan, jangan minta dibuatin. Makan dan jangan membantah," Boboiboy Halilintar yang merupakan kakak sulung ikut bersuara dengan kedua mata memicing tajam ke arah Solar.

"Ck, iya, iya. Gitu aja sewot…" Solar menghela napas dan akhirnya lanjut memakan makanannya.

"Hey hey, Blaze, gimana rasanya lari di lapangan sekolah~? Seru ya?" Boboiboy Taufan berbicara dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Hmph. Capek tau, coba saja kalo kakak yang dihukum," sahut Blaze pura-pura ngambek.

"Hee…sayang sekali aku tidak," Taufan masih setia menggoda adiknya yang bertopi merah tersebut.

Sebenarnya Taufan juga bukanlah anak baik, tapi karena keahliannya memanipulasi fakta dan kenyataan sudah diluar kemampuan manusia biasa, pemuda bertopi miring itu jarang sekali masuk ke ruang BK.

Yah, meski sebenarnya Taufan memang bukanlah tukang buat onar sih.

"Huh," Blaze cemberut, mulai kesal beneran dan lebih memilih focus pada makan malamnya.

Taufan sendiri juga berhenti menggoda Blaze dan lanjut makan karena barusan di _deathglare_ oleh Halilintar.

"Aku sudah selesai," Solar bangkit dari tempat duduknya kemudian menaruh piring kotor miliknya di bak cucian, sebelum akhirnya pergi ke lantai dua, tepatnya menuju kamarnya.

"Aku juga sudah~" Thorn ikut menaruh piring bekas makannya di bak cuci sebelum pergi menyusul Solar karena kamar Thorn memang ada disamping kamar si bungsu.

"Kak Halilintar pasti capek. Piring kotornya biar aku yang cuci ya," ucap Gempa, merasa tidak enak karena Halilintar lah yang memasak makan malam.

"Terserah kau," Halilintar menyahut sekenanya kemudian ikut pergi menuju kamarnya setelah menghabiskan makanannya.

"Aku bantu ya, kak. Kak Gempa juga kan pasti capek," Blaze tiba-tiba saja menawarkan dirinya setelah yang tersisa di ruang makan tinggal dirinya dan Gempa saja.

"Eh, serius? Memangnya kamu nggak capek?" tanya Gempa bingung.

"Enggak dong. Aku kan hanya lari keliling lapangan 7 putaran. Kak Gempa tadi udah sibuk di budakkin para guru jadi paling tidak izinkan aku membantu ya," ucap Blaze semangat.

"Di budakkin…?" Gempa menghela napas, tidak menyangka Blaze punya kosakata seperti itu.

"Ya udah deh. Aku akan mencuci piringnya, setelah itu kamu yang taruh di lemari ya," ucap Gempa pada akhirnya.

"Siap bos!" sahut Blaze dengan semangat berlebihan, padahal hanya mencuci piring.

Gempa tersenyum kecil kemudian mulai mengerjakan tugasnya.

Memahami Blaze sebenarnya tidak sulit.

Blaze memiliki pola pikir seperti anak-anak, mudah tertarik akan sesuatu, tapi juga mudah jenuh.

Tipe yang suka berbuat sesuka hati dan kemudian akan emosi jika ada yang mengganggu kesenangannya.

Mungkin, hanya pada saudara kembarnya saja Blaze bisa menjadi lebih penurut.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi Gempa,"

"Selamat pagi,"

"Pagi, Ketua OSIS,"

"Ah, pagi juga,"

"Wah…" Blaze menatap kagum ke arah Gempa yang sedang membalas sapaan para siswa terhadapnya.

Kakak ketiganya itu memang luar biasa.

Disegani, dihormati, dan selalu menjadi panutan bagi semua siswa.

Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang merupakan tukang buat onar dan selalu menyusahkan para guru.

Taufan, yang kebetulan berada disamping Blaze hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Kenapa, Blaze?" tanyanya pura-pura tidak tau.

"Ah, aku hanya merasa Kak Gempa itu sangat hebat. Benar-benar pantas menjadi Ketua OSIS," sahut Blaze dengan mata masih memandangi Gempa hingga kakaknya itu menghilang dibalik pintu kelas.

"Yah, aku akui Gempa memang hebat. Kau nggak ke kelas?" tanya Taufan lagi.

"Ah, iya! A-aku belum ngerjain PR nya Cikgu Papa," Blaze menepuk jidatnya, panik mendadak.

"A-aku duluan ya Kak Taufan~" Blaze pamit dan segera lari menuju kelasnya yang kebetulan sama dengan kakak sulung mereka.

Taufan kembali tertawa kecil, kemudian ikut beranjak menuju kelasnya yang berada disamping kelas Blaze dan Halilintar.

"Eh, kau kemarin di hajar oleh Blaze ya?"

"Hahaha, pasti sial banget tuh harus berurusan dengan petasan seperti dia,"

"Ck, bisa diam nggak sih? Kalian pikir itu lucu?"

Taufan melirik sedikit ke arah sekumpulan siswa-siswi yang sedang asik mengobrol tidak jauh dari kelasnya.

Terlihat diantara mereka ada Alivian, anggota klub sepak bola yang menjadi korban Blaze di hari sebelumnya.

"Dia itu sensitif banget. Aku melenceng sedikit langsung ditendang. Dikiranya, aku ya yang bakalan masuk ruang BK?" Aliv masih bersungut-sungut.

"Hahaha, tapi bener sih. Blaze itu memang gampang emosi, udah gitu, tingkahnya kayak bocah lagi," sahut seorang gadis berpenampilan menor.

"Iya tuh. Dia pikir, anggota klub sepak bola yang hebat Cuma dia kali ya?" timpal gadis lainnya.

"Memang dia itu Cuma tukang buat masalah,"

"Payah," kemudian sekumpulan siswa-siswi tersebut mulai tertawa-tawa sambil terus membicarakan Blaze.

Taufan yang mendengar itu semua hanya bisa terdiam, namun sedetik kemudian tersenyum kecil dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas, dengan sebelah tangan merogoh saku celananya dan langsung melempar sebuah benda kecil berwarna hitam di antara gerombolan pelajar tersebut.

"Eh, apa ini?" si gadis sebelumnya yang masih berceloteh ria merasa ada sesuatu yang mengenai kakinya, dan menyadari bahwa yang barusan mengenainya adalah seonggok serangga, hitam, berantena, dan agak mirip kurma.

"Kyaaaa! Kecoa!" gadis itu menendang kecoa (yang sebenarnya hanya plastik) itu dan mengenai temannya.

"Tidaaak! Singkiran benda menjijikkan ini!"

"Aliv lakukan sesuatu!"

"Lah kok aku?!"

"Kyaaa tolooong!"

"Menjijikkan!"

Taufan tertawa semakin keras meski tidak di dengar sama sekali oleh siswa-siswi yang baru saja menjadi 'korban'nya tersebut karena sibuk berteriak panik.

"Dasar…sama mainan aja takut," gumamnya setelah puas tertawa sebelum akhirnya pergi ke tempat duduknya.

.

.

.

 _ **SMP Pulau Rintis, 15.15.P.M.**_

"Blaze, kami pulang dulu ya. Gempa juga sedang ada rapat OSIS jadi kalian pulang bareng aja," ucap Taufan yang kebetulan sedang bersama Halilintar dan Thorn. Ice sudah pulang duluan, sedangkan Solar tidak diketahui.

"Oke. Kalian hati-hati ya~" sahut Blaze yang sudah siap dengan sebuah bola sepak di tangannya.

Halilintar hanya mengangguk sekilas kemudian pergi menyusul Taufan, sedangkan Thorn masih memeluk kakak keempatnya itu dengan singkat sebelum ikut pamit.

"Yosh! Saatnya latihan," Blaze meregangkan otot-otot tangannya, kemudian dengan semangat pergi memasuki ruang ganti.

.

.

.

"Hai, Blaze,"

Blaze yang tadinya terlihat bersemangat langsung cemberut, melihat Aliv menyapanya begitu dirinya keluar dari ruang ganti.

"Apa?" sahutnya ketus.

"Hanya mau minta maaf soal kemarin. Gara-gara aku, kau jadi dihukum sama Bu Ningsih," ucap Aliv santai. Blaze memutar mata, tampak tidak peduli.

"Terserah deh. Sekarang minggir," Blaze pergi begitu saja, mengabaikan Aliv yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"Tuh kan, kau itu memang payah," ucapan Aliv berikutnya langsung membuat langkah Blaze terhenti.

"Apa katamu…?" Blaze menoleh dengan sorot mata penuh amarah.

"Aku bilang…kau itu payah. Hanya numpang tenar dari nama kakakkmu. Tukang buat masalah, pembuat onar," ucap Aliv lagi yang kini tidak sendirian. Disekililingnya terdapat beberapa siswa yang jelas sekali merupakan berandalan sekolah.

"Alasan kenapa kau tetap bertahan di tim sepak bola? Itu karena Gempa. Tanpa dia, kau itu hanya sampah," ucap Aliv lagi dengan seringai yang semakin lebar.

"Berani sekali kau…" Blaze mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat dan menatap Aliv serta kumpulan preman tersebut dengan penuh kebencian.

"Memang kenyataannya bukan?" seolah tidak menyadari aura-aura mengerikan yang dikeluarkan Blaze, Aliv masih terus mengejek remaja bertopi merah tersebut.

"Sialan…" Blaze bergumam sangat kesal, namun masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya.

Sebelum kalimat terakhir Aliv benar-benar berhasil membuat Blaze terbakar emosi.

.

.

.

 _Api itu mudah dijumpai, diciptakan, tapi sulit dipadamkan jika sudah membesar._

 _Tapi tidak peduli seberbahaya apapun api itu, sesungguhnya yang menyulut api lah yang lebih berbahaya._

 _Dengan kata lain…_

 _Manusia…_

.

.

.

Gempa berlari keluar dari ruang OSIS dengan tergesa-gesa.

30 menit telah berlalu, dan dirinya langsung mendengar adanya kekacauan di dekat ruang ganti pria.

Mengabaikan tugasnya dan dengan seenaknya menyuruh Fang melanjutkan, Gempa langsung lari menyusuri koridor menuju sumber kekacauan yang dimaksud tersebut.

"…!"

Gempa hanya bisa terdiam, melihat bagaimana sekumpulan berandalan yang tergeletak mengenaskan di koridor dengan dikerumini banyak siswa yang mengabaikan kegiatan eskul mereka serta beberapa orang guru yang ikut serta mengamankan situasi tersebut.

"A-apa…apa yang terjadi? Ah, Gopal!" Gempa langsung memanggil salah satu temannya yang kebetulan ada di tempat kejadian.

"Apa ini? Jelaskan apa yang terjadi," desak Gempa pada pemuda berdarah India tersebut.

"Eh…i-itu…dari yang aku dengar, katanya Blaze berkelahi dengan kakak kelas dan tiga dari mereka, termasuk Aliv, terluka parah dan langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit," jelas Gopal takut-takut.

"A-apa…? Blaze?" kaget Gempa.

"Setahu ku begitu…dan kini Blaze sudah dibawa ke ruang guru dan…katanya dia akan dikeluarkan dari tim sepak bola," lanjut Gopal lagi.

"Ck…" mengabaikan ekspresi Gopal, Gempa kembali berlari menuju ruang guru dengan perasaan kacau balau. Tidak menyangka hal ini akan benar-benar terjadi.

.

.

.

Gempa tiba di depan ruang guru, tapi pemuda bertopi terbalik itu tidak langsung masuk karena masih sibuk mengatur napasnya yang tidak beraturan ditambah perasaannya yang tidak bisa di deskripsikan lagi.

Cklek…

Pintu ruang guru terbuka, dan berikutnya Gempa langsung menegang, karena adiknya, Boboiboy Blaze yang pakaiannya sobek dengan beberapa luka di tubuh dan wajahnya kini sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Blaze…" belum sempat Gempa melanjutkan ucapannya, Blaze dengan cepat berbalik dan lari meninggalkan Gempa yang masih melongo di koridor.

"Tunggu, Blaze!" Gempa ingin sekali mengejar, namun napasnya masih tercekat.

Dirinya juga baru ingat ada yang harus dia lakukan, jadi masih dengan perasaan campur aduk, Gempa kembali dan memasuki ruang guru dengan niat bicara dengan guru yang mengurus masalah adiknya tersebut.

"Boboiboy Gempa, bukannya masih ada rapat?" seorang wanita berhijab putih dengan kacamata bertengger dihidungnya menegur dengan lembut.

"Cikgu Timi," tanpa repot-repot menjawab pertanyaan Bu Timi, Gempa langsung menghampiri wanita yang merupakan wali kelas Blaze tersebut.

"Cikgu…Blaze kenapa? Dan…apa dia akan benar-benar dikeluarkan?" tanya Gempa _to the point._

Bu Timi tersenyum, "Jangan khawatir, Gempa. Blaze itu salah satu pemain yang hebat dan dibutuhkan oleh tim, jadi dia tidak akan dikeluarkan. Tapi, Blaze baru saja di-skors selama 5 hari," ucapan Bu Timi membuat Gempa lega sekaligus khawatir.

"Maaf ya, Cikgu…harusnya aku lebih bisa…"

"Sudahlah, bukan salah kamu, kok," Cikgu Timi menepuk-nepuk kepala berbalut topi Gempa, membuat remaja tersebut kembali menatap wanita yang selalu sabar menghadapi tingkah laku adiknya tersebut.

"Semuanya sudah terjadi. Mau bagaimana lagi…" Bu Timi masih tersenyum, dan hal itu juga membuat Gempa ikut tersenyum meski tidak lebar.

"Cikgu sudah lama mengurus adikmu, Boboiboy Blaze itu. Tapi menurut Cikgu, Blaze tidak mungkin sampai akan membuat murid masuk rumah sakit hanya karena masalah sepele," ucapan Bu Timi membuat Gempa terdiam.

"Bagaimana kalo kamu bicara dengan dia nanti? Mungkin tidak bisa sekarang, tapi pasti akan tiba waktunya," lanjut Bu Timi.

"A-aku mengerti. Terima kasih, cikgu," ucap Gempa sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Bu Timi tersenyum semakin lebar, "Kamu memang anak baik ya, Gempa. Tidak heran Blaze sangat menyayangimu," ucapan Bu Timi selanjutnya hanya membuat Gempa mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Sudah, sekarang kamu pulanglah. Kamu juga pasti capek kan," ucap Bu Timi kemudian.

"Y-ya sudah. Aku pamit dulu, terima kasih ya, Cikgu," Gempa membungkuk sekali lagi sebelum berlari meninggalkan ruang guru.

.

.

.

Dari dulu, Blaze memang selalu dikenal emosian dan kenakan-kanakkan.

Sifatnya yang memang benar-benar mirip kobaran api itu membuat banyak orang asing menilainya 'tidak stabil', meski kenyataanya, Blaze hanya ingin dimengerti.

Setidaknya, itulah yang Gempa pikirkan selama ini.

Meski kali ini, dia tidak bisa menebak apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi sampai Blaze bertindak sejauh ini.

Sejujurnya, jika Gempa bisa memberi keputusan, dia tidak ingin Blaze dihukum.

Lagipula, orang yang melempar minyak pada kobaran api, pantas mendapatkan 'luka bakar' bukan?

.

.

.

"Assalamualaikum," ucap Gempa pelan setelah membuka pintu.

"Wa'alaikumsalam. Ah, kau sudah pulang," Taufan menyapa dengan sebuah PSP di tangannya.

"Pergilah mandi. Makan malam baru aja siap," ucap pemuda serba biru tersebut dibalas gumaman singkat dari Gempa.

.

.

.

Ketika makan memang sopannya untuk tidak bersuara, tapi suasana hening kali ini benar-benar membuat Gempa merasa canggung.

Di meja berbentuk lingkaran tersebut, ada Halilintar yang makan dengan tenang, Taufan yang tersenyum tapi tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun, Ice terkantuk-kantuk seperti biasa, Thorn tampak murung, dan Solar terlihat tidak peduli.

"Eh…mana Blaze?" Gempa membuka percakapan setelah lebih dari 10 menit meja makan tersebut dilanda hening.

"Di kamarnya. Dia nggak mau keluar meski sudah ku paksa," Ice yang menjawab.

"Dia babak belur tadi. Sudah diobati sih lukanya…tapi Kak Blaze kelihatannya sedang tidak selera makan," sambung Thorn yang kali ini tidak terlihat senang dengan makanannya.

"Aku tebak, Blaze pasti membuat masalah lagi di klubnya. Benar-benar deh," Taufan ikut berkomentar sambil memainkan sendoknya. Nada bicaranya bercanda, tapi tidak ada yang tau apa yang sedang dia pikirkan sekarang.

"Kalo kau berniat menyusul Blaze, sebaiknya habiskan makananmu dulu," ucap Halilintar begitu menyadari Gempa sudah siap beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi," ucapan Halilintar benar-benar mutlak, dan mau tidak mau Gempa kembali duduk dan lanjut memakan makanannya.

"Hah…lagian, Blaze nggak capek ya? Kerjanya berantem terus. Kalo memang sukanya berantem, kenapa nggak ikut eskul beladiri aja ya," gumam Solar sambil menopang dagunya.

"Ah, aku lupa. Beladiri kan pakai peraturan juga ya. Mana mau mereka menerima orang seperti dia," sambungnya santai.

"Solar, kamu nggak boleh ngomong kayak gitu. Kasihan Kak Blaze," tegur Thorn dan hanya ditanggapi dengan cuek oleh sang adik.

"Kenyataannya kan? Kalo begini terus, jangankan dikeluarkan dari club, dia bisa dikeluarkan dari sekolah," ucap Solar lagi tanpa rasa peduli sedikitpun.

"Oy, kau ini…"

"Solar,"

Halilintar sedikit terkejut ucapannya dipotong oleh Gempa yang kini menatap Solar dengan tajam.

"Tolong jangan diungkit. Kamu bahkan tidak tau apa yang terjadi," ucap Gempa serius.

"Apapun kondisinya…bukannya sama saja? Pada akhirnya Blaze yang salah dan dihukum," Solar mengedikkan bahu dan kembali memakan makanannya.

"Solar," Gempa mulai merasa kesal sekarang.

Adiknya yang satu ini memang benar-benar butuh pelajaran tata karma.

"Woah woah, seramnya. Jangan kayak gitu dong, Gempa. Kayak nggak tau Solar aja," Taufan langsung menengahi sambil mengelus punggung si Ketua OSIS.

"Ck…" Gempa mendecih, tapi pada akhirnya kembali diam dan segera menghabiskan makanannya, sebelum akhirnya berlalu menuju lantai dua.

Taufan yang memperhatikan tingkah laku adik pertamanya itu hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kalian tau…selain air, cara untuk memadamkan api itu adalah dengan dengan menimbunnya dengan tanah kan?" ucapan Taufan tersebut membuat perhatian saudara kembarnya yang lain menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kau ngomong apa sih?" Halilintar menatap jengah ke arah Taufan yang malah tertawa semakin kuat.

"Well…gimana yah…" gumamnya setelah berhasil meredakan tawanya. "Pokoknya gitu deh," ucapnya pada akhirnya, hanya semakin membuat saudara kembarnya yang lain gagal paham.

.

.

.

Gempa mengetuk pintu perlahan, namun tidak direspon.

Diketuk terus, tapi masih tidak ada respon.

Gempa kembali mengetuk untuk yang ketiga kalinya, tetap tidak ada respon.

"Blaze, ini aku, Gempa. Tolong buka pintunya," Gempa akhirnya bersuara.

Hening selama beberapa menit, Gempa mulai jengah karena adiknya tersebut belum juga membukakan pintu.

"Blaze," Gempa sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"Kamu tidak keluar, dan ucapkan selamat tinggal pada bola kesayanganmu," mungkin ini konyol, tapi Gempa tidak punya pilihan selain mengancamnya.

Hening lagi.

Gempa mulai berpikir untuk mendobrak pintu tersebut sebelum dirinya mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat dan akhirnya suara pintu yang terbuka terdengar.

"Blaze," Blaze tidak menyahut, dan hanya berdiri membelakangi Gempa.

"Blaze, kamu tidak makan? Kamu tau kan, Kak Halilintar kan paling tidak suka kalo ada yang melewatkan waktu makan," ucap Gempa namun Blaze sama sekali tidak bergeming.

Gempa menghela napas, benar-benar butuh kesabaran untuk menghadapi adiknya yang satu ini.

"Blaze, dengar…" Gempa maju selangkah.

"Aku…aku sudah dengar semuanya dari Cikgu Timi," ucap Gempa lagi.

"Kak Gempa…apa aku…benar-benar separah itu?" Blaze akhirnya bersuara meski sangat pelan.

"Apa maksudmu…?" tanya Gempa.

"Aku…aku ini tidak berguna kan? Aku selalu membuat Kak Gempa kerepotan dengan tingkah lakuku…aku ini selalu saja membuat masalah…" gumam Blaze.

"Blaze, coba sini tatap aku," Gempa memegang kedua bahu Blaze dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Meski begitu, Blaze masih mengelak dan terus mengalihkan tatapannya.

Gempa terdiam.

Kini di wajah Blaze terdapat beberapa memar serta plester yang menutupi tangan dan dahinya. Yah, setidaknya Blaze sudah terlihat lebih baik dibandingkan tadi sore.

Jujur saja, Gempa sedikit kagum mengenai bagaimana Blaze membuat beberapa orang berandalan masuk rumah sakit dan dirinya sendiri hanya mengalami beberapa luka kecil dan memar.

"Siapa yang bilang begitu, Blaze? Kamu harusnya tidak usah langsung percaya dengan ucapan orang seperti itu," ucap Gempa.

"Tapi bukankah itu kenyataan? Aku ini tidak lebih dari sekedar pembuat masalah. Selalu merepotkan Kak Gempa…ah, bukan hanya Kak Gempa, tapi mungkin juga Ice dan yang lainnya. Aku ini payah…" sahut Blaze, masih enggan menatap Gempa.

Gempa kembali terdiam.

Kini dia bingung harus menjawab apa.

Memang benar, Blaze selalu dianggap bermasalah oleh guru-guru sekolah. Perilakunya yang tidak stabil itu selalu membuat guru-guru resah dan tidak mau mengurusi Blaze.

Berbohong juga tidak akan ada gunanya.

Semuanya sudah tau seperti apa Blaze dimata para guru.

Ucapan Solar sebelumnya membuat Gempa tertegun, memang hanya masalah waktu sebelum Blaze akhirnya dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

Ini baru membuat siswa masuk rumah sakit.

Bagaimana jika kedepannya lebih dari itu?

 _Api ada karena manusia, api dibuat untuk membakar, tidak ada hal lain selain itu._

 _Tapi jika api mulai membakar diluar kehendak si pembuat, masalah akan timbul, dan manusia akan melakukan apapun untuk memadamkan api itu._

 _Tidak peduli cara apapun itu…_

"Blaze…sebenarnya, mungkin itu benar. Kamu itu selalu membuat masalah, merepotkan, dan membuat guru-guru resah," Blaze menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat begitu mendengar penuturan Gempa.

Apa mungkin sudah saatnya kakaknya yang paling baik hati ini mencurahkan segalanya?

"Tapi meski begitu, setidaknya kamu itu masih lebih baik daripada kumpulan orang-orang yang taunya hanya menggosip saja," ucapan Gempa selanjutnya membuat Blaze tertegun.

Kakaknya itu tidak sedang menghiburnya kan?

"Kak Gempa," Blaze bergumam pelan, dan Gempa dengan sabar menanti apa yang akan diucapkan oleh adik pertamanya itu.

"Mereka mengatai Kak Gempa!" Blaze bersuara semakin keras.

"M-maksudnya?" kaget Gempa.

"Orang-orang sialan itu…mereka bilang Kak Gempa itu sok baik, sok pintar, menjabat Ketua OSIS hanya untuk mencari ketenaran, dan berbagai macam hinaan lainnya. Mereka tau apa soal Kakak?! Berani sekali mereka berkata begitu seolah-olah mengenal Kakak luar dan dalam. Benar-benar menyebalkan!"

Blaze akhirnya menatap Gempa, dengan kedua mata yang berair. Kelihatannya remaja bertopi merah itu sedang berusaha keras sejak tadi untuk tidak menangis.

Gempa tidak tau lagi mau berkata apa.

Jadi Blaze mengamuk karena dirinya?

Sungguh karena itu?

"Blaze…dengar, aku kan sudah bilang untuk menahan emosimu," Gempa kembali memegang kedua bahu Blaze, menatap lurus ke arah manik Blaze yang mirip biasan langit senja tersebut.

"Tidak usah pedulikan itu. Seperti yang kukatakan, kamu lebih baik daripada orang-orang itu. Biarkan saja mereka mengoceh sepuasnya, toh itu tidak akan membuatku turun jabatan," Gempa kini tersenyum, berusaha meyakinkan adik pertamanya tersebut.

"Tapi kak...aku ini…aku bahkan…" Blaze berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya, tapi tidak bisa karena kini bahunya dipegang dengan erat oleh sang kakak.

"Aku ini…aku hanya api…memangnya apa gunanya api selain…membakar dan melukai…?" gumam Blaze.

"Tentu saja ada. Api bisa untuk menghangatkan, menerangi, dan juga memasak. Tanpa api, tidak akan ada kehangatan. Seperti kamu. Melihatmu yang seperti ini tidak akan membuat kami merasa hangat," ucap Gempa dengan senyum yang semakin lebar.

"Kak…Kak Gempa nggak marah?" tanya Blaze lagi. Masih ragu meskipun sudah mendapat petuah panjang lebar dari kakak ketiganya itu.

"Tentu saja tidak. Mereka pantas mendapatkannya karena sudah berurusan denganmu," Gempa melonggarkan pegangannya pada bahu Blaze.

"Lagipula, itu adalah resiko mereka karena sudah 'bermain api'," ucap Gempa lagi.

Blaze terdiam, tapi kemudian mulai tersenyum kecil sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Terima kasih, Kak Gempa. Kakak memang terbaik," Blaze tertawa kecil sambil mengacungkan dua jempolnya.

"Kamu juga, Blaze," Gempa balas mengacungkan jempolnya, merasa lega karena kelihatannya mood adiknya ini sudah mulai kembali.

"Wah, wah, benar-benar hebat. Ku kasih _applause_ deh untuk kalian,"

Gempa dan Blaze menoleh bersamaan ke arah pintu, dan mendapati Taufan disana sedang menepuk-nepuk tangannya dengan riang.

"Kalian…" Gempa agak terkejut karena sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran saudara-saudara kembarnya tersebut.

"Kak Blaze~~" Thorn berlari dan langsung memeluk Blaze.

"Kakak udah nggak apa-apa kan?" Thorn menatap Blaze dengan kedua matanya yang bulat dan terkesan menggemaskan.

"Ahahaha…iya,iya aku oke. Makasih ya," Blaze tertawa kecil sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala adiknya yang polos tersebut.

"Kalo sudah, nih makan dulu kak. Kalo sakit nanti, entar pasti aku yang repot," Ice menyodorkan nampan berisi sepiring nasi dan lauk yang dimasak Halilintar malam itu beserta segelas air dingin.

"Kok malah kau yang repot?" tanya Taufan.

"Iya lah. Aku kan air," sahut Ice dengan santainya. _"_

 _Heleh,_ belagu," komentar Taufan sambil menarik pelan topi Ice, membuat topi pemuda itu sedikit terangkat dan memperlihatkan maniknya yang serupa air laut.

"Ck, Kak Taufan," Ice mulai cemberut.

"Sudah,sudah. Blaze sudah dapat makanannya kan? Sekarang kalian pergi tidur sana," perintah Halilintar kemudian menjitak kepala Taufan.

"Aduh! Kenapa hanya aku yang kena?" protes Taufan dengan sebal namun tak ditanggapi sama sekali oleh Halilintar.

"Ya udah deh. Kali ini saja kamu boleh makan dikamar, Blaze. Thorn, Ice, Kak Taufan, yuk keluar," ucap Gempa pada akhirnya sebelum kakak pertama mereka yang turun tangan.

Taufan masih cemberut, namun akhirnya mengikuti Halilintar keluar kamar, Thorn bersenandung kecil diikuti Ice yang berjalan menuju kamarnya sambil menguap.

"Kak Gempa," Gempa yang baru saja mau ikut keluar kembali menoleh ke arah Blaze yang belum menyentuh makan malamnya.

"Aku…tidak akan berjanji untuk berubah, tapi aku akan berusaha untuk menjadi api yang berguna nanti," ucap Blaze dengan seringai khasnya.

"Ah…aku menantikan saat itu, Blaze," Gempa balas tersenyum sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Blaze yang mulai menikmati makanannya.

.

.

.

Lima hari telah berlalu, Blaze kini kembali menginjakkan kaki ke sekolah.

Tentu saja lima hari sudah cukup untuk memulihkan luka memarnya.

"Nah, Blaze. Udah siap?" goda Taufan dengan senyum jahilnya.

Kini Taufan dan Thorn lah yang berjalan menemani Blaze menuju sekolah, karena keempat saudara mereka yang lain sudah berangkat lebih dulu.

"Kalo belum ya, aku udah nambah libur di rumah, kak," sahut Blaze cemberut.

"Jangan risau, Kak Blaze. Semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja," Thorn ikut bersuara dengan senyum manisnya yang selalu bisa membuat siapa saja ikut tersenyum.

"Ya elah, Thorn…kenapa malah dihibur?" desah Taufan kecewa dan hanya dibalas tawa oleh Blaze dan Thorn.

.

.

.

"Ya udah, aku ke kelas dulu. Jangan ngamuk dulu ya, Blaze~" Taufan pamit dan segera berlalu menuju kelasnya.

"Ish, Kak Taufan ini," Thorn cemberut sesaat kemudian beralih menatap Blaze dengan matanya yang seteduh warna daun tersebut.

"Aku juga duluan. Hati-hati ya, kak," Thorn pamit kemudian segera pergi menuju kelasnya yang berada di paling ujung, meninggalkan Blaze yang kini mulai galau.

Sebenarnya Blaze sudah menduga pasti banyak siswa-siswi yang akan membicarakan dirinya yang membuat kegaduhan sebelumnya, namun apa yang didapatinya sungguh berbeda.

"Haa! Datang juga akhirnya, anak murid Kebenaran yang satu ini!" Cikgu Papa langsung menghampiri Blaze yang baru saja tiba di koridor dengan semangat masa muda seperti biasa.

"Eh? Ada apa, cikgu?" Blaze mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Apa benar dirinya akan dikeluarkan dari tim?

"Hanya kau lah, yang bisa Cikgu andalkan. Yang lainnya itu benar-benar parah," Cikgu Papa berucap dengan dramatisnya.

"M-maksudnya?" tanya Blaze gagal paham.

Apa mungkin guru matematika sekaligus pelatih tim sepak bolanya ini lagi 'kumat'?

.

.

.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kamu ngajak aku ke ruang club?" tanya Gempa heran karena tidak biasanya Blaze mengajaknya menuju clubnya disaat waktu istirahat.

"Hihihi. Ada deh," Blaze hanya menyahut ambigu sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, membuat Gempa semakin penasaran dengan apa sebenarnya tujuan adiknya ini.

.

.

.

"Semuanya, maaf aku telat. Aku baru saja menjemput kakakku," sapa Blaze dengan ceria sambil menarik tangan Gempa untuk masuk ke ruang club sepak bola.

"Err…hai…?" Gempa ikut menyapa dengan canggungnya.

Pasalnya, kini seluruh anggota club menatap ke arah mereka berdua dengan tatapan yang sulit ditebak.

"Jadi begini semuanya…" tatapan mata Blaze berubah serius, namun disaat yang bersamaan tatapan matanya terlihat menantang, seperti seekor harimau yang sedang bergerak diam-diam mengintai mangsanya.

Mau tidak mau, membuat Gempa ikut merasa merinding.

"Aku…aku minta maaf atas sikap bocahku sebelumnya, sampai membuat reputasi tim terancam buruk," ucapan Blaze langsung membuat anggota yang lainnya melongo.

"Eh…maksudnya kamu…" salah seorang dari mereka bersuara. Kelihatan beberapa dari mereka masih gemetaran, mungkin karena kabar mengenai Aliv yang sampai harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit akibat berurusan dengan Blaze.

"Cikgu Papa bilang, aku akan tetap menjadi _starter_ untuk pertandingan nanti. Tapi dengan syarat, aku harus diterima oleh kalian," jelas Blaze.

Gempa terkejut, jadi maksudnya, jika Blaze tidak dimaafkan, maka posisi _starter_ tersebut akan langsung dicabut?

Sekarang Gempa mulai merasa was-was.

"Aku tau ini sulit. Aku tidak akan marah jika kalian tidak memaafkan aku…tapi jika bisa, aku akan berusaha untuk menjadi lebih berguna bagi tim," sekarang giliran anggota club sepak bola yang terkejut, tidak menyangka seorang Boboiboy Blaze akan berkata seperti itu.

"Sebenarnya…kami masih merasa menyesal akan tindakanmu sebelumnya, Blaze," ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Tapi, jika Cikgu saja memberimu kesempatan, kenapa tidak?" satu per satu mereka mulai tersenyum.

"Lagipula, kamu itu yang paling cocok untuk menjadi penyerang," timpal yang lainnya.

Blaze akhirnya ikut tersenyum, "Hahaha, makasih ya," ucapnya dengan riang.

"Nggak masalah. Tapi kalo kami buat kesalahan, jangan ditendang kayak Aliv loh ya," ucap mereka memperingati, dan hal ini berhasil membuat Gempa tertawa kecil.

"Jangan cemas semuanya," Gempa akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Selama kalian tidak 'bermain api', semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja," ucapnya sambil menepuk bahu Blaze.

"Siap, Ketos!" sahut mereka dengan pose hormat yang sejujurnya tidak dibutuhkan saat ini.

"Bener tuh. Kalo main api, entar kita gosong lagi,"

"Ya, selama 'api' nya ada di tempat yang seharusnya, kita nggak bakalan gosong lah,"

"Hahaha!"

Para anggota sepak bola mulai berisik sambil tertawa-tawa, mengabaikan Blaze yang kini mulai cemberut.

"Hei! Apa maksudnya di tempat yang seharusnya itu?" protesnya kesal.

"Lah, tadi katanya nggak bakalan marah?" sahut temannya.

"Aku bilang aku nggak akan marah jika aku tidak dimaafkan, bukannya ketika aku ditertawakan, mou!" Blaze membunyikan buku jarinya kemudian maju mendekati anggota timnya.

"Gyaaa! Apinya membesar!"

"Ampuni kami!"

"Lariiii!"

Gempa hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat bagaimana Blaze mengejar mereka semua membuat suasana di ruang club yang tidak terlalu luas itu menjadi lebih berisik.

Yah, Blaze memang seperti itu, mau bagaimana lagi?

Gempa hanya tersenyum.

Kelihatannya masalah adiknya ini sudah beres, kini dirinya bisa melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kantin (semoga saja jam istirahat belum berakhir) dan makan siang.

 _Api itu berbahaya, itu kesimpulannya._

 _Tapi dampak dari api itu sendiri tergantung pada siapa yang memanfaatkannya._

 _Sulit rasanya untuk mendeskripsikan kelebihan api, tapi yang paling penting, api itu tidak akan mengancam selama tidak dimainkan._

 _Selama masih berada di tempatnya, api akan tetap terus menghangatkan keadaani, yah…selama tidak ada yang bermain-main dengan api tentu saja._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Do Not Playing With Fire (End)**

* * *

 ** **Subhanallah, ga nyangka bakalan sepanjang ini…*cengo*  
Hiks…feelnya dapet kah? Serius saya bingung sendiri dengan fict ini *lah*. Keknya fict yang penuh konfik dan drama itu bukan keahlian saya ya…ahahahaha *canggung* *dilempar bebola api*****

Jika ada yang bepikir, kenapa saya mulai fictnya dari Blaze dan bukan Halilintar, itu karena Blaze yang paling umum masalahnya, baru abis itu bersambung ke kembarannya yang lain. Lagipula, jika dimulai dari Hali entar menstrim lagi :v #plak

Chapter ini…jujur ya, saya ambil referensi dari lagu Blackpink yang judulnya Playing with Fire. Saat denger liriknya, langsung keinget sama Blaze. Tentu saja, setelah makna liriknya saya filter sedemikian rupa biar nggak terdengar 'romance', haha. Kan fict ini no pair :3

Oh iya, selain Blaze, Gempa ya yang jadi karakter pendukung di chapter ini. Yah…itu sengaja sih, soalnya saya mikirnya Gempa lah yang paling bisa mengontrol Blaze, sekalian menunjukkan bagaimana hubungan antara Gempa dan Blaze. Aduh, mereka itukan kembaran yang berurutan, tapi Blaze selalu bareng Ice, jadinya saya mau coba yang agak beda hehehe *garuk garuk*

Ini udah panjang banget sih…tapi jika berkenan, ada sedikit epilogue di bawah. Monggo~

.

.

.

* * *

"Eh…aku baru ingat," Thorn yang berjalan pulang bersama Blaze, Taufan dan juga Gempa bersuara.

"Ingat apa, Thorn," tanya Taufan.

"Begini, kan Kak Blaze habis membuat Aliv masuk rumah sakit, itu orang tuanya nggak nuntut? Terus orang tua kita juga kenapa nggak dipanggil?" tanya Thorn panjang lebar.

"Eh…iya juga ya," Blaze ikut penasaran.

Seharusnya bukan hanya di skors, tapi orang tua murid juga sudah turun tangan untuk masalah ini.

"Ah, kalo soal itu nggak usah dipikirkan," ucap Gempa.

"Memangnya kenapa, kak?" tanya Blaze.

Gempa tersenyum kecil kemudian menerawang ke arah langit senja.

"Kak Halilintar sudah membereskannya kok," ucapan Gempa berikutnya membuat ketiga saudara kembarnya terdiam.

"O-oh…ya udah deh. Syukurlah, ya kan, Blaze~" Taufan tertawa kikuk dan mengabaikan Thorn yang masih mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata karena tidak mengerti dan Blaze yang melongo.

Kelihatannya, memang masih ada yang lebih berbahaya dibandingkan Blaze rupanya…

.

.

.

* * *

 **Yak, segitu aja. Umm…maaf ya jika skill menulis saya udah menurun, efek ga punya laptop sih :") ya udah, sebelum pamit, saya cuman mau ngingetin untuk memberi review ya~ kritik, saran, atau semacamnya, karena saya sendiri merasa ada yang ga beres dengan chapter ini *dikejar meteor berapi* oke, segini aja. Saya pamit dulu ya. Sampai jumpa lagi~~~ XD**

 _ **Tanaman itu…indah, menyegarkan, dan menyejukkan pandangan. Seperti itulah kira-kira. Tapi…bukan berarti keindahan di luar itu juga membuktikan kebaikan di segala sisi. Sama seperti dirinya, yang indah dan menyejukkan, tapi juga 'berduri', seperti kaktus dipadang pasir.**_

 **Next Chapter: Scar**


	3. Thorn

_**Tanaman itu…indah, menyegarkan, dan menyejukkan pandangan. Seperti itulah kira-kira. Tapi…bukan berarti keindahan di luar itu juga membuktikan kebaikan di segala sisi. Sama seperti dirinya, yang indah dan menyejukkan, tapi juga 'berduri', seperti kaktus dipadang pasir.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Scar**

* * *

"Makasih ya, Yaya. Kamu udah repot bantuin aku," ucap seorang pemuda bertopi hitam dan hijau yang dipakai serong dengan seulas senyum manis. Tampak sebuah alat penyiram tanaman di genggaman tangannya.

"Nggak masalah. Sebagai teman, aku senang bisa membantu," balas gadis berhijab pink yang diketahui bernama Yaya tersebut juga ikut tersenyum.

"Habis ini kamu mau langsung pulang, Thorn?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Iya. Aku udah selesai kok. Kamu sendiri?" tanya balik Boboiboy Thorn.

"Aku masih ada urusan di club biskuit sih…kamu nggak apa-apa kan pulang sendiri? Saudara kembarmu yang lain gimana?" balas Yaya.

"Umm…" Thorn mencoba mengingat-ngingat jadwal mereka bertujuh hari ini.

Gempa pasti sudah pulang duluan setelah menyelesaikan kewajibannya sebagai Ketua Kelas di ruang guru.

Taufan masih sibuk di club skateboard sedangkan Halilintar juga ada latihan karate.

Blaze dan Ice baru saja pulang, setelah diketahui Blaze sengaja menunggu Ice selesai beraktivitas di club melukis.

Solar?

Thorn tidak begitu tau mengenai apa yang dikerjakan oleh adik satu-satunya tersebut, tapi Thorn yakin Solar juga sudah pulang sekarang.

"Saudara-saudaraku yang lain udah pulang duluan, tinggal Kak Taufan sama Kak Hali. Aku bisa pulang sendiri kok," ucap Thorn kemudian.

"Ya udah. Kalo begitu aku pergi ke club dulu. Kamu hati-hati ya," Yaya pamit kemudian segera beranjak pergi menuju ruang clubnya yang terletak disamping ruang OSIS.

"Oke. Bye, Yaya~" Thorn melambaikan tangannya dengan riang sebelum ikut beranjak dari green house, tentu saja setelah mengunci rumah kaca tersebut agar tanaman-tanaman didalamnya tidak kenapa-kenapa.

.

.

.

 _SMP Pulau Rintis, Halaman sekolah, 15.32.P.M._

"Hmm? Itu kan…" Thorn yang baru saja keluar dari koridor sekolah langsung berhenti berjalan begitu melihat ada seekor kucing yang sibuk mengacak-ngacak tong sampah.

"Cattus~ apa kabar?" Thorn langsung menghampiri kucing yang dipanggil Cattus tersebut dengan ceria kemudian mengangkatnya tubuhnya tanpa peduli kalo kucing berbulu kehijauan tersebut baru saja masuk ke tong sampah.

" _Miaw!"_ Cattus menyahut sambil menjilati salah satu kakinya.

"Kebetulan, aku membawa ini," Thorn mengeluarkan sekaleng ikan tuna yang memang sudah biasa dia beli di minimarket terdekat.

"Nah, makanlah. Kamu pasti lapar," setelah mengeluarkan isinya dan memindahkannya di wadah makanan kucing yang juga dibawanya, Thorn segera menyodorkan wadah makanan kucing tersebut dan langsung disambut dengan sukacita oleh Cattus.

"Hahaha, kamu memang imut, Cattus. Maaf ya, karena nggak bisa membawamu ke rumah," Thorn tertawa kecil sambil mengelus bulu kucing kecil yang sibuk melahap makanannya tersebut.

Alasan kenapa Thorn tidak membawa Cattus ke rumah, itu karena dia tidak ingin saudara-saudara kembarnya yang lain tau, terutama Halilintar. Kakak tertuanya yang pemarah itu pasti tidak akan mengizinkannya memelihara Cattus.

"Sudah ya, aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa besok, Cattus," Thorn kembali mengelus kepala Cattus sebelum beranjak meninggalkan anak kucing yang masih memakan tuna kaleng yang hanya bisa dikonsumsinya sehari sekali tersebut.

.

.

.

"Assalamualaikum, aku pulang~" tanpa menunggu balasan dari saudaranya yang lain, Thorn melepas sepatunya kemudian berlari menuju dapur.

"Waalaikumsalam. Jangan lari-lari di ruang tamu, Thorn," sahut Gempa yang baru saja selesai mandi.

"Hehehe, maaf. Aku lapar sih," Thorn menatap kakak ketiganya tersebut sambil cengengesan.

"Ya udah, mandi dulu sana. Di meja udah ada makan malam…sama salad buah kesukaanmu," ucap Gempa.

Biasanya memang dirinya lah yang memasak makanan jika Halilintar sibuk atau kelelahan. Karena di rumah Boboiboy bersaudara, hanya Halilintar, Gempa sendiri, dan juga Thorn lah yang bisa memasak. Tapi Thorn sendiri tidak boleh dibiarkan memasak sendirian.

"Yey, salad buah! Makasih, Kak Gempa~" Thorn masih dengan senyuman polosnya, segera menuju lantai dua untuk membersihkan diri.

"Hahaha, Thorn seneng banget kayaknya," Boboiboy Blaze yang sedang tiduran di sofa sambil menonton TV tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku Thorn yang seperti anak kecil.

"Dia memang selalu begitu kan…" Gempa menghela napas sambil tersenyum maklum.

"Eh, dimana Ice?" tanya Gempa yang baru ingat mengenai adik keduanya yang pemalas tersebut.

"Biasa lah, kak. Udah tepar dikamarnya. Padahal sepanjang eskul kerjanya hanya duduk-duduk sambil melukis," sahut Blaze dengan cueknya sambil menggonta-ganti _channel_ TV.

"Yah, Ice kan memang begitu," Gempa mengambil posisi duduk di sofa di dekat Blaze kemudian ikut menonton TV.

"Kegiatan clubmu sendiri gimana?" tanya Gempa.

"Aku? Baik-baik aja kok kak. Yah…paling tidak nggak ada yang masuk UKS," jawaban Blaze tersebut membuat Gempa tersentak.

"Blaze," pemuda bertopi terbalik tersebut kemudian menatap sang adik pertama dengan tatapan menuntut.

"Ahahaha, aku bercanda, kak. Semuanya aman kok~ kan sebentar lagi pertandingan~" sahut Blaze sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Gempa menghela napas, kemudian kembali tersenyum. Semoga saja yang diucapkan adik hyperactive nya ini memang benar hanya bercanda.

.

.

.

" _Thorn? Kamu ngapain?!"_

" _Eh? Hanya…main kok,"_

" _Main apa? Siapa yang mengajarimu?!"_

" _Jangan keras-keras, Kak Halilintar. Jangan menakuti Thorn,"_

" _A-aku…aku hanya mencoba…"_

" _Ck, jangan diulangi lagi. Tidak semua permainan yang viral di internet itu baik, mengerti?"_

" _Baiklah…maaf ya, Kak Halilintar, Kak Gempa,"_

" _Hmm. Sudahlah, yang penting Thorn sudah paham,"_

.

.

.

 _SMP Pulau Rintis, Hallway, 7.15.A.M._

"Thorn, hari ini kamu ada kegiatan club?" tanya Gempa yang kini berjalan menuju kelas bersama Thorn dan juga Taufan.

"Ada sih. Memangnya kenapa, kak?" tanya balik Thorn. "Mmm…kamu mau pulang bareng aku?" tawar Gempa.

"Eh? Memangnya Kak Gempa ada kegiatan juga?" tanya Thorn lagi.

"Eh, itu…"

"Udahlah, Gempa," Taufan tiba-tiba merangkul bahu Thorn. "Thorn akan baik-baik saja sendiri. Benar kan?" ucap sang kakak kedua dengan ceria.

"Umm. Aku baik-baik saja, kok!" sahut Thorn dengan senyum manisnya.

Gempa masih terlihat sedikit cemas, tapi pada akhirnya tetap ikut tersenyum.

Ya sudahlah.

Toh mereka kan sudah 14 tahun…

.

.

.

 _Jangan pernah meremehkan sebuah duri. Luka yang disebabkannya mungkin tidak serius, tapi rasa sakitnya akan selalu diingat._

" _Thorn, kamu nggak boleh pulang sendiri lagi ya,"_

" _Tapi kenapa, Kak Gempa? Solar saja bisa,"_

" _Uhh…aku hanya mau pulang bareng kamu sama yang lain. Nggak apa-apa kan?"_

" _Oke. Kalo Kak Gempa memang ingin,"_

 _Duri yang menusuk kulit mungkin bisa dicabut, tapi bekas luka yang tercipta tidak akan hilang begitu saja._

.

.

.

"Hoaam…hah, kenapa juga sekolah harus pagi-pagi sih," Boboiboy Ice menggerutu pelan sambil melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas menuju kelasnya.

Dalam hatinya, pemuda itu berharap semoga saja guru yang akan mengajar berhalangan masuk sehingga jam pelajaran yang kosong bisa dipakainya untuk tidur sepuasnya.

Yah, memang tidak patut untuk ditiru.

"Pagi, Ice~" Taufan dengan seenak jidatnya langsung menghampiri sang adik dan merangkul lehernya.

"Kak Taufan, tempat duduk kakak disebelah sana," sahut Ice datar sambil menunjuk bangku kosong disampingnya yang merupakan tempat duduk Taufan.

"Kau suram seperti biasa, Ice. Oh iya, hari ini kau sibuk?" tanya Taufan tanpa mempedulikan Ice yang jelas tidak senang dengan perlakuan kakak keduanya tersebut.

"Hmm…tidak. Aku hanya ingin langsung pulang. Memang kenapa?" tanya balik Ice yang mulai menyerah untuk melepaskan lengan Taufan dari lehernya.

"Bagus. Kalo begitu kau mau ikut denganku ke rumah kaca pulang sekolah nanti?" ajak Taufan antusias.

"Hah? Kenapa aku? Thorn kan bisa," sahut Ice malas.

"Ck, Ice…" Taufan melepaskan rangkulannya kemudian berpindah menghadap Ice.

"Justru itu, aku mau kau ikut denganku menemani Thorn di rumah kaca. Sore nanti dia akan mengurusi tanaman seperti biasa. Kau tau? Kemarin Yaya sudah menemaninya. Sekarang, bagaimana kalo kita berdua yang pergi? Mumpung tidak sibuk," ucap Taufan panjang lebar.

"Huft…" Ice menghela napas.

Sesungguhnya dirinya sangat malas untuk melakukan sesuatu hari ini. Oke, pada dasarnya Ice memang pemalas, tapi kali ini pemuda serba biru muda itu memang sedang lebih malas dibandingkan biasanya.

"Kenapa juga kita harus repot sih kak…? Thorn kan sudah besar, kenapa dia tidak pernah dibiarkan melakukan sesuatu sendirian? Kita kan…" Ice berhenti menggerutu begitu melihat raut wajah Taufan yang tadi terlihat ceria dan antusias berubah total menjadi tatapan kasihan.

Ice terdiam, mendadak teringat akan sesuatu.

Pemuda itu jelas sekali paham bahwa wajah kasihan Taufan tersebut bukan ditujukan padanya.

"Hah…baiklah, baiklah. Hanya ke rumah kaca kan? Tidak ada sesuatu yang menguras tenaga," ucap Ice pasrah.

Seketika wajah Taufan kembali berubah cerah. "Oke. Kita ke sana sore nanti ya~" ucapnya ceria kemudian segera pergi menuju tempat duduknya.

Ice menghela napas lagi kemudian memutuskan untuk menopang dagunya sambil menatap pemandangan diluar jendela.

Ice memang bukan tipe orang yang suka ikut campur atau ingin tau mengenai ini-itu seperti Taufan, tapi kalo masalah mengenai Boboiboy bernomor enam tersebut tentu saja sudah diketahuinya, mau tidak mau.

Dan sejujurnya, Ice sangat tidak mau tau.

.

.

.

 _Hijau, rindang, dan sejuk._

 _Tanaman memang memberikan banyak manfaat untuk kehidupan, dan juga merupakan salah satu contoh nyata dari sesuatu yang dinilai dari luar tampilannya saja._

 _Meski sayangnya, banyak yang tidak memperhatikan apa tanaman itu sebenarnya…_

 _Apakah berbahaya, atau tidak?_

Sore hari, 15.24 sore, rumah kaca SMP Pulau Rintis adalah salah satu tempat yang paling sibuk.

Atau lebih tepatnya, karena tempat itu dimana Boboiboy Thorn secara rutin merawat tanaman-tanamannya.

Dua hari lalu, Gempa yang menemani Thorn, hari berikutnya Yaya, dan hari ini giliran Taufan dan juga Ice yang datang untuk melihat keadaan sang adik keenam.

"Hai, Thornie~" sapa Taufan yang terlihat begitu antusias, berbeda dengan Ice yang hanya diam dengan kedua mata yang setengah tertutup.

"Kak Taufan, Kak Ice. Kebetulan sekali. Coba lihat deh, aku menanam bunga Hibiscus," sahut Thorn tak kalah cerianya sambil menarik lengan kedua kakaknya.

"Wow…kau memang hebat kalo masalah tanam-menanam ya, Thorn," Taufan menatap bunga-bunga beraneka warna yang terjejer rapi di dalam rumah kaca tersebut.

"Hmm…tidak buruk," gumam Ice masih dengan tampang malasnya.

"Yah…aku berencana untuk membeli bibit bunga Plumeria hari ini, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, mungkin aku akan pergi besok saja bareng Kak Gempa," ucap Thorn sambil menggaruk pipinya.

"Wah, aku tak sabar melihat bunga-bunga itu, Thorn~" Taufan kembali menyahut ceria. Entah karena dia memang tertarik dengan bunga, atau hanya ingin membangkitkan semangat Thorn saja.

"Oh iya, sebentar…aku mau mengambil pupuk dulu," Thorn beranjak menuju tempat penyimpanan biasa pupuk serta alat-alat untuk berkebun diletakkan.

"Tempat ini lumayan bukan?" komentar Taufan sambil mengedarkan pandangannya.

Rumah kaca ini cukup terawat, benar-benar mengejutkan mengingat Thorn lah yang paling banyak bekerja di tempat ini.

"Yah…suasananya membuatku mengantuk," sahut Ice sekenanya.

"Kau kan memang selalu mengantuk dimana pun," Taufan hanya bisa sweatdrop dengan kelakuan adik biru mudanya tersebut.

"Kak Taufan," panggil Ice lagi.

"Hmm?" sahut Taufan yang kini sibuk melihat-lihat bunga yang ditanam Thorn.

"Kita…sudah 14 tahun kan…?" gumam Ice pelan, tapi cukup bisa didengar oleh Taufan.

"Ya, kita sudah 14 tahun. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya balik Taufan tanpa menoleh.

"Kapan…kita akan melepas _nya_?" pertanyaan Ice tersebut membuat pergerakan Taufan yang baru saja mau memetik salah satu bunga Hibiscus terhenti.

Hening, dalam waktu yang cukup lama, dan sejujurnya itu membuat Ice merasa tidak enak.

Apa dia salah bicara?

"Hahaha, jangan tanya padaku, Ice. Kalo segitunya ingin tau, kenapa tidak tanya sama Gempa…atau mungkin Kak Hali?" ucap Taufan santai, dengan senyum cerah masih terpatri di parasnya.

"Akan kupikirkan…" gumam Ice yang memutuskan untuk memperhatikan beberapa ekor kupu-kupu yang hinggap di kelopak bunga.

 _Sudah 4 tahun berlalu, tapi tetap saja…mereka masih tidak bisa merubah keadaan._

"Maaf lama ya, pupuknya berat," Thorn kembali muncul setelah menghilang selama hampir 20 menit hanya untuk mengambil pupuk.

"Nggak masalah. Hah~ rumah kaca ini sangat hebat. Rasanya jadi pengen tinggal disini~" sahut Taufan sambil berputar-putar di rumah kaca tersebut tanpa takut tersandung sesuatu.

"Hahaha, kalo mau, Kak Taufan harus bisa membuat rumah sendiri," sahut Thorn sambil membuka kantung pupuk miliknya.

Taufan sama sekali tidak terlihat terganggu, tapi jelas berbeda dengan Ice. Pemuda itu mengerutkan keningnya. Mengambil pupuk yang letaknya hanya di samping rumah kaca saja butuh waktu lebih dari 15 menit?

"Kau membuat pupuk sendiri, Thorn?" mata safir Taufan sibuk memperhatikan Thorn yang menebarkan pupuk di tanaman-tanamannya.

"Yah…dengan bantuan klub berkebun tentu saja. Semua pupuk ini dibuat dari sampah organik. Ada juga yang terbuat dari kotoran hewan," jawab Thorn.

"Eww, dan kau menyentuhnya?" tanya Taufan geli.

"Tenang saja, nggak semua pupuk organik itu bau kok. Lagipula, mereka kan bermanfaat untuk tanaman," sahut Thorn sambil menepuk-nepuk tangannya setelah selesai menebar pupuk.

"Thorn," pemuda bertopi hijau-hitam tersebut berbalik, menatap Ice yang kini terlihat lebih segar dan serius dibanding sebelumnya.

"Ada apa, Kak Ice?" tanya Thorn polos tanpa memperhatikan raut wajah Ice.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" pertanyaan Ice tersebut membuat Taufan mengedipkan kedua matanya tidak mengerti dan Thorn tersentak.

"Uhh…tentu saja. Kenapa Kakak tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?" sahut Thorn berusaha terlihat santai.

"Kau yakin, baik-baik saja?" tanya Ice lagi dengan serius, membuat wajahnya sedikit mirip dengan sang kakak tertua.

"Ehh…Ice, jangan-jangan kau yang tidak baik-baik saja?" Taufan ikut bersuara, sempat berpikir mungkin ini karena Ice kurang tidur.

Ice tidak menjawab, tapi kedua kakinya melangkah mendekat kemudian mencengkeram lengan kanan Thorn, membuat si pemilik lengan meringis pelan.

"Hey, Ice…ada apa sih?" kaget Taufan melihat tingkah aneh sang adik ketiga.

"Thorn, kalo kau memang baik-baik saja…maka jelaskan…" sebelah tangan Ice melepas paksa penghangat pergelangan tangan Thorn yang biasa dipasangnya di pergelangan kanannya.

"Apa ini?" tuntut Ice sambil mengangkat lengan Thorn. Taufan yang melihat apa yang terjadi hanya bisa melongo tidak percaya.

Lengan Thorn sangat merah dan dipenuhi bercak-bercak aneh yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Uhh…ini…umm ini…karena…alergi…?" Thorn menjawab gugup sambil mengalihkan tatapannya.

Ice menghela napas lagi kemudian melepaskan tangan Thorn.

"Kau melakukan ini semua sendiri…iya kan?" ucapan Ice tersebut membuat bahu Thorn menegang.

"Kau tidak pernah bekerja bersama anggota club lainnya. Membuat pupuk, membeli bibit, menanam, menyiram, membersihkan rumah kaca, semuanya kau yang lakukan. SENDIRI, iya kan?" ucap Ice dengan nada seperti sedang menginterogasi penjahat.

"Umm…aku hanya…suka berkebun…" gumam Thorn dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Ya, meski begitu, bukan berarti kau sanggup mengurusi semua tanaman, Thorn. Alergi yang kau dapat saat ini baru awal menuju sesuatu yang lebih buruk, kau tau?" ucap Ice sambil menghela napas.

"Maaf…aku hanya…" Thorn semakin menundukkan kepalanya, menyamarkan ekspresinya saat ini.

Ice menghela napas sekali lagi, kemudian beralih menatap Taufan yang sedari tadi hanya diam menonton.

"Kak Taufan, berjanjilah untuk tidak mengatakan apapun pada yang lain tentang ini," Taufan hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung dengan ucapan Ice tersebut.

Bukannya Taufan tak mengerti, tapi rasanya aneh melihat tingkah Ice saat ini.

"Kalo sampai yang lain, terutama Kak Gempa, tau soal ini, Thorn bisa tidak diizinkan mengikuti eskul berkebun lagi…" ucap Ice pelan.

Taufan masih tetap diam, karena bingung mau menjawab apa.

Di satu sisi, dia merasa kasihan dan hal ini pantas diberitahukan pada yang lain, tapi di sisi lainnya…Taufan tidak tega melihat wajah Thorn nantinya.

"Kak Taufan yang paling paham mengenai ini bukan? Jadi…tolonglah, jangan memberitahu siapapun," lanjut Ice dengan kedua mata menatap lurus ke arah mata Taufan.

Si penyuka skateboard tersebut hanya bisa tercengang.

Ice bertingkah lain dari biasanya, itu mengejutkan. Dan bagaimana dia bisa tau mengenai Thorn sampai sejauh ini?

Mengabaikan rasa penasarannya, Taufan memutuskan untuk tersenyum.

"Baiklah…itu tergantung. Jika kau, bisa melakukan sesuatu terhadap masalah ini, maka aku akan tetap diam. Tapi jika terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan…terpaksa aku harus memberitahu Kak Hali, kurasa," ucapnya.

Ice memutar bola matanya. "Aku tidak bilang akan mengurusi hal ini tapi…ah, baiklah…" desahnya pasrah.

Taufan tidak pernah tidak menepati perkataannya.

Dan memberitahukannya pada Halilintar?

Itu jelas bukan solusi terbaik.

"Anu…maaf. Tapi, terima kasih…" Thorn akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya kemudian tersenyum pada kedua kakaknya.

"Well, kau tidak punya salah padaku, dan tidak perlu berterima kasih. Ngomomg-ngomong, ini sudah cukup sore. Aku akan pulang duluan, dan Ice…kau obati dulu lengan Thorn ya~" ucap Taufan seenaknya sambil menepuk bahu sang adik.

Ice hanya memasang wajah malas, tapi pada akhirnya tetap menuruti apa yang diperintahkan oleh kakak keduanya yang 'kurang waras' tersebut.

.

.

.

" _Hiks…aku…aku…tidak mau lagi…"_

" _Thorn, tenanglah. Kamu tidak apa-apa kan?"_

" _Aku tidak mau disakiti lagi…hiks…"_

" _Sudahlah, Kak Halilintar sudah menghajar anak itu. Dia tidak akan macam-macam padamu lagi. Jika tidak ingin merasa sakit lagi, berjanjilah untuk tidak bermain sendiri, oke?"_

" _Hiks…baiklah, kak. Aku…janji…"_

 _Itu semua adalah permulaan._

.

.

.

Setelah mengobati luka Thorn, mereka kemudian pulang ke rumah (setelah Thorn memastikan rumah kaca terkunci tentu saja) dengan suasana yang cukup canggung, ditambah lagi Ice merasa cemas.

Semoga saja Taufan benar-benar menjaga ucapannya.

Dan itu memang benar, Gempa sedikit mengomel karena mereka pulang telat, tapi tidak sedikit pun dia menyinggung soal Thorn. Yang lainnya juga masih biasa saja.

Halilintar sibuk di dapur, Blaze bermain video game bersama Taufan dengan Gempa yang duduk menonton, dan Solar yang tidak kelihatan, karena pemuda berkacamata jingga tersebut memang biasanya membaca buku di kamarnya sampai dipanggil oleh Gempa untuk ikut makan malam.

Ice menghela napas lega, kelihatannya mempercayai Taufan adalah keputusan yang tepat (semoga saja tetap begitu).

"Aku ke atas dulu kalo begitu…" ucap Ice kemudian menarik pelan tangan Thorn, berniat memeriksa lebih lanjut kondisi sang adik.

.

.

.

Boboiboy Thorn itu sangat polos, semua orang tau itu.

Tapi meski begitu, Thorn adalah tipe yang bersungguh-sungguh jika itu menyangkut hal-hal yang disukainya.

Contohnya adalah berkebun.

Kepolosannya membuat Thorn tidak bisa beraktivitas banyak.

Sejak kecil, karena selalu dikerjai oleh anak-anak disekolah, saudara-saudara kembarnya yang lain sepakat tidak akan pernah membiarkan Thorn melakukan sesuatu sendirian.

Ice, salah satu yang sejujurnya tidak mau terlibat, tapi mau tidak mau harus ikut terlibat selepas kejadian itu.

Kejadian saat mereka berusia 10 tahun.

Kejadian yang sungguh tidak ingin diingatnya, tapi sayangnya hal itu malah dengan jelas tersimpan diingatannya.

.

.

.

"Beres. Kurasa dengan ini saja sudah cukup, tapi untuk sementara kau jangan menyentuh tanaman dulu," ucap Ice setelah selesai memeriksa lengan Thorn.

"Hee? Tapi…bagaimana dengan rumah kacanya?" protes Thorn.

"Hey, memangnya anggota klub berkebun hanya kau?" tanya balik Ice. Selama ini, diketahui hanya Thorn yang selalu rajin merawat tanaman, lantas kemana anggota yang lain?

"Umm…soal itu…" Thorn mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain dengan sebelah tangan menggaruk pipinya. Gestur yang menunjukkan bahwa seseorang sedang gugup.

"Mereka…tidak mau bekerja?" tebak Ice.

"B-bukan, mereka…mereka sibuk," elak Thorn sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Oh ya? Sibuk apa?" Ice semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, membuatnya bisa melihat jelas keringat dingin yang menetes dari wajah Thorn.

"Umm…sibuk…sibuk…anu…itu…" Thorn semakin menjauhkan wajahnya dengan mata yang masih menatap ke arah lain.

"Hah…" Ice menghela napas, kemudian memutuskan untuk membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjangnya dengan posisi terlentang.

"Kau itu memang tidak pernah berubah…" gumam Ice dengan tatapan mengarah ke langit-langit kamar.

"Eh?" Thorn akhirnya kembali menatap Ice dengan mata mengerjap-ngerjap polos.

"Yah…sejujurnya, kau itu baik…hanya saja, jangan membiarkan mereka memanfaatkan kebaikanmu itu, Thorn. Aku saja yang hanya melihat menjadi ikut merasa lelah, kau tau?" ucap Ice panjang lebar.

"Umm…mau bagaimana lagi…" Thorn berucap pelan, mendadak dirinya merasa bersalah sekarang.

"Tidak ada salahnya menurutku…jika kau memang serius pada apa yang kau sukai. Karena seseorang tidak bisa berubah dalam waktu yang singkat, apalagi jika hanya 4 tahun," ucap Ice lagi.

Thorn kembali menatap sang kakak kelima yang masih diam berbaring di ranjangnya, kemudian tersenyum.

"Kak Ice ternyata…perhatian juga ya," ucapnya sambil tertawa pelan.

"Ck, mau bagaimana lagi? Entah bagaimana caranya aku selalu ada disana setiap kali kau melakukan sesuatu yang...'baru'. Misalnya…ketika kau memungut seekor anak kucing 6 bulan yang lalu dan memeliharanya diam-diam di sekolah sampai sekarang," ucap Ice santai.

"Eh?! D-darimana kakak tau soal itu?!" kaget Thorn.

"Aku melihatnya, itu saja," sahut Ice dengan wajah malas khasnya.

"Dan…kakak tidak mengatakan apapun?" tanya Thorn lagi, kali ini dirinya lah yang perlahan mendekati Ice.

"Karena itu bukan urusanku," ucap Ice sambil memejamkan matanya.

Thorn terdiam, tapi kemudian kembali memasang senyumnya. "Terima kasih," ucap Thorn pelan.

"Hmm…" Ice hanya membalas dengan gumaman.

Perlahan, dengkuran halus terdengar, yang merupakan tanda bahwa si Boboiboy bernomor lima telah masuk ke dunia mimpinya.

Thorn masih tetap tersenyum sambil memandangi wajah tidur Ice, kemudian segera berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

Malam ini, Thorn benar-benar menemukan sesuatu yang sangat menarik.

Fakta bahwa ternyata Boboiboy Ice itu adalah orang yang peka dibalik sifat malasnya, dan dia lah yang pertama kali mengetahui hal itu, sedikit membuatnya merasa…spesial?

.

.

.

 _Thursday, 6.30.P.M._

"Pagi semua~~~!" Taufan dengan ceria melompat turun dari tangga dan langsung memeluk Halilintar yang baru saja mau membuat sarapan, membuat si pemuda super ceria tersebut berakhir dengan benjolan di kepala akibat dipukul dengan penggorengan.

"Ahahaha, _epic_ banget Kak Halilin~" Blaze malah tertawa bahagia melihat bagaimana Taufan mengadu kesakitan dan Halilintar yang tidak peduli memilih untuk melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya.

"Hoaam…kalian tidak pernah tenang ya…" Ice menguap lebar-lebar.

Dirinya masih mengantuk, tapi dengan seenak jidatnya Blaze menyeretnya dan melemparnya (secara harafiah) ke kamar mandi. Meski begitu, rasa kantuknya masih tetap berasa.

"Sudah,sudah. Kalian duduk saja dulu. Aku akan siapkan piringnya…eh, dimana Thorn?" tanya Gempa begitu menyadari tidak adanya adik kembarnya yang bernuansa hijau tersebut.

"Kalo Thorn, dia masih dikamar. Katanya ada sesuatu yang sedang di urusnya," Solar menyahut kemudian segera menarik kursi di depan meja makan.

"Urusan? Kenapa kamu tidak bertanya apa itu?" tanya Gempa lagi, dan si bungsu hanya mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli.

"Hah…tumben sekali Thorn…" desah Gempa.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Taufan setelah selesai berguling-guling di lantai dan menghilangkan benjolan di kepalanya.

"Biar aku saja…" ucap Ice yang menyadari apa maksud si kakak kedua dengan malas melangkah menuju lantai dua.

"Kenapa dengan Ice?" tanya Blaze setelah mendudukkan dirinya disamping Taufan.

"Entahlah. Mungkin dia sedang ingin menjadi kakak yang perhatian hari ini," sahut Taufan dengan senyuman sambil menopang dagunya.

.

.

.

"Thorn…?" Ice dengan perlahan menarik mendorong pintu kamar Thorn, kemudian menyalakan lampunya karena Thorn menutup kedua jendelanya hingga tidak ada cahaya yang masuk.

"Thorn?" Ice bersuara lebih keras.

"Ah…Kak Ice, umm…aku…apa aku bisa minta izin untuk tidak mengurus rumah kaca hari ini?" tanya Thorn dengan senyuman yang terlihat ganjil di mata Ice.

"Hah? Kalo memang mau izin yah…katakan saja pada Kak Gempa. Tunggu, tapi kenapa?" Ice menatap Thorn dengan curiga.

Tentu saja, sangat aneh rasanya melihat Thorn yang selama ini tidak pernah lalai mengurus tanaman sekali pun tubuhnya terserang alergi, tiba-tiba meminta izin untuk tidak berkebun hari ini.

"Aku hanya mengikuti saran kakak. Atau…apa sebaiknya aku tetap melakukannya meskipun…aku hanya sendiri?" tanya Thorn masih dengan senyuman yang sama.

"Thorn…" tanpa pikir panjang, Ice langsung meraih tangan Thorn dan melepas paksa penghangat pergelangan miliknya.

"…" Ice hanya bisa diam.

"Ahahaha…sedikit lebih parah dibandingkan kemarin yah…" Thorn bergumam pelan dengan kepala tertunduk.

Bercak-bercak di tangannya bertambah, sehingga menutupinya dengan penghangat pergelangan saja tidak akan cukup.

"Thorn, kau meminta izin…bukan karena kondisimu iya kan?" kedua manik zamrud milik Thorn membulat, sekali lagi Ice berhasil menebak pikirannya.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan. Jika aku…keluar seperti ini…aku akan…" gumaman Thorn semakin lama semakin pelan. Kedua matanya beralih menatap ke arah lain, ke arah manapun asal jangan ke mata biru laut kakaknya.

"Aku…mengerti. Biar aku yang jelaskan pada mereka…" ucap Ice pada akhirnya, memilih untuk mengalah.

Thorn menggigit bibirnya, tapi kemudian kepalanya terangkat dan serta merta pemuda pecinta alam tersebut langsung memeluk Ice erat-erat, membuat Ice benar-benar terkejut dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Thorn tersebut.

"Terima kasih…" gumam Thorn sambil membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Ice.

Ice terdiam, rasanya sudah lama sekali dia tidak merasa seperti ini.

Bahkan dia sudah tidak ingat lagi kapan terakhir kali dia bisa bersikap seperti ini.

 _Seperti seorang…kakak._

Perlahan tangan Ice terangkat kemudian mengelus punggung Thorn.

Punggung yang sudah tidak mulus lagi.

Punggung yang menyimpan kenangan menyedihkan dalam wujud luka di sana.

"Sudah ya. Aku pergi dulu…dan jangan lupa sarapan," Ice melepas pelukannya, kemudian berbalik menuju pintu kamar.

"Ya. Terima kasih, kak," Thorn berucap terima kasih lagi, dan entah kenapa Ice merasa cukup senang mendengarnya, namun memilih untuk tidak merespon dan segera menghilang dibalik pintu kamar.

"Hah…" Ice menghela napas lelah.

Meskipun berkata akan mengurusnya, bagaimana caranya dia akan menjelaskan ini pada yang lain tanpa membuat mereka (terutama Gempa) panik?

"Aku memang menyuruhmu untuk menjaganya tapi…tak kusangka kau benar-benar serius," kalimat yang di ucapkan dengan nada jenaka tersebut membuat Ice tersentak dan langsung menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Sejak kapan kakak disana?" tanya Ice.

Taufan yang berdiri di samping tangga hanya terkekeh pelan, "Entahlah. Aku juga tidak ingat saking mengkhayatinya," sahutnya masih dengan nada bercanda.

"Well, karena kau mengikuti perintahku, kurasa tak ada alasan bagiku untuk memberitahu mereka~" lanjutnya kemudian langsung beranjak menuruni tangga, tidak menggubris wajah bingung Ice yang memang sulit sekali bisa menebak pola pikir kakak keduanya tersebut.

.

.

.

"Thorn sakit kepala?" kaget Gempa. Seperti yang diduga, dirinya lah yang paling histeris mengenai itu, meski yang lainnya juga tidak bisa dibilang cuek (bahkan Solar sekalipun).

"Jangan khawatir. Ice sudah memeriksanya tadi kan? Thorn kecapekan karena kegiatan clubnya. Itu saja," ucap Taufan santai.

"Hah…apa dia benar-benar tidak apa-apa dengan club berkebunnya itu ya…?" komentar Blaze setelah menghabiskan suapan terakhir nasi gorengnya.

"Setiap siswa harus ikut setidaknya satu eskul kan? Selama dia tidak melakukan hal bodoh seperti hari _itu_ kurasa dia akan baik-baik saja," sahut Solar.

"Ayolah, kita, termasuk Thorn juga, sudah 14 tahun. Kenapa tidak memberikannya kesempatan?" ucap Taufan.

"Kita sudah memberinya kesempatan dulu," Halilintar ikut bersuara.

"Dulu dan sekarang kan berbeda," sahut Taufan.

"Ck…yang namanya kesempatan yang sudah diberikan, itu sama saja," ucap Halilintar lagi.

Gempa yang duduk disampingnya hanya bisa diam dengan wajah khawatir.

Brak!

"Aku sudah selesai," Ice tanpa sadar membanting gelas yang digunakannya untuk menegak segelas air di atas meja kemudian segera beranjak dari meja makan.

"Hah…dingin seperti biasa," desah Blaze sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Ice benar-benar tidak terlihat mau ambil pusing mengenai masalah ini sama sekali.

"Yah…dingin dan basah…" sahut Taufan sambil tertawa kecil.

Tingkah laku Ice memang benar-benar bisa menutupi sifat aslinya.

Dan menurut Taufan, itu adalah hal yang cukup lucu untuk ditertawakan.

.

.

.

 _Duri._

 _Itu arti namanya, dan sesungguhnya nama itu tidak cocok untuk kepribadiannya._

 _Meski sesungguhnya, makna dari nama itu bukan ditujukan untuk sifatnya._

" _Thorn, ingatlah…jangan pernah pergi sendirian lagi, karena jika kamu mengulanginya lagi, rasa sakit itu akan kembali,"_

 _Tapi bagaimana orang-orang disekitar kerap memberikan 'duri' padanya._

.

.

.

Untuk hari ini, Ice lebih sering melamun di kelas daripada tidur, dan sejujurnya itu membuat teman-teman sekelasnya keheranan. Dan itu juga termasuk Taufan.

"Hey, ada masalah?" jam istirahat, Taufan langsung menghampiri adik ketiganya tersebut.

"Kak Taufan, siapa saja anggota klub berkebun selain Thorn?" tanya balik Ice sambil merapikan buku-buku pelajarannya.

"Eh? Kalo tidak salah sih…cukup banyak, rata-rata cewek. Kalo yang cowok, mungkin hanya sekitar empat orang termasuk Thorn. Memangnya ada apa?" jawab sekaligus tanya Taufan.

"Kalo begitu mereka kemana? Kenapa selalu hanya Thorn yang terlihat bekerja?" tanya Ice lagi.

"Hmm…setelah dipikir-pikir, kau benar. Ya udah, bagaimana jika kau memberitahu Ketua OSIS mengenai masalah ini? Mungkin dia bisa membantu," usul Taufan.

"Ugh…masalahnya, kalo Ketua OSIS nya bukan Kak Gempa, aku sudah sejak awal bertanya, tau," balas Ice cemberut.

Kenapa Taufan harus menjadi tidak peka di saat-saat seperti ini sih?

"Ya sudah…kalo kau memang _ngotot_ mau berurusan dengan mereka, aku beritahu, Sisi adalah salah satu anggota klub berkebun," ucap Taufan sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya.

"Sisi yah…" Ice menghela napas.

Sejujurnya Ice mengenal gadis itu, karena dia adalah teman sekelas Thorn.

Dan menurut Ice, Sisi itu adalah gadis _alay_ dan _matre_ yang kerjanya hanya gonta-ganti pacar.

"Baiklah, aku rasa aku sudah paham kemana ini akan berakhir. Ngomong-ngomong terima kasih," Ice pamit kemudian segera pergi keluar kelas, meninggalkan Taufan yang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku pikir di antara kami, kau adalah yang paling tidak mau peduli soal kejadian itu…" gumamnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Taufan benar-benar tidak habis pikir, apa yang membuat Ice sampai sejauh ini memperhatikan Thorn?

.

.

.

Thorn adalah anak yang polos, dan bahkan terlalu polos untuk anak seumurannya.

Ya, kepolosan dan tingkahnya tersebut membuat banyak orang gemas, tapi tidak sedikit juga yang senang memanfaatkan hal itu.

Awalnya tidak ada yang menyadari, sampai akhirnya kecelakaan itu terjadi.

Empat tahun yang lalu, Thorn di ajak 'bolos' oleh sekumpulan anak-anak nakal dengan alasan meminta izin. Mereka hanya ingin mengerjainya, ingin melihat seperti apa ekspresinya nanti setelah sadar bahwa dia baru saja dikerjai…

Tapi kecelakaan itu, adalah sesuatu yang diluar scenario.

Mereka mengajaknya bermain kejar-kejaran, hingga ada salah satu anak yang dengan sengaja, berniat menjatuhkannya ke kolam ikan di taman sekolah.

Tapi sayangnya, Thorn malah terbentur, dahinya terluka, punggungnya tergores pinggiran kolam, hingga air kolam ikan itu benar-benar berubah warna menjadi merah.

Benar-benar merah.

Kejadian itu adalah kali pertama Halilintar mengamuk hebat dan menghajar anak-anak nakal tersebut hingga orang tua mereka dipanggil.

 _Dan itu adalah kali pertama dan terakhir Thorn dibiarkan sendirian._

Ice mengingat semuanya seolah itu baru terjadi kemarin.

Dia melihatnya, menyaksikan tingkah laku anak-anak itu…tapi apa yang dia lakukan?

 _Tidak ada._

Karena dia merasa itu bukan urusannya.

Jika dibilang siapa yang bersalah atas kejadian ini, Ice tidak ragu untuk mengakui, dirinya lah yang benar-benar bersalah.

Dan kali ini saja, Ice akan mempertanggung-jawabkan itu semua.

.

.

.

"Thorn," Thorn yang sedang melamun sendirian di kamarnya tersentak begitu melihat Ice telah berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya.

"Besok, jangan masuk sekolah dulu, karena sakitmu itu harus diobati," ucap Ice.

"Eh? Tapi…rumah kacanya…"

"Sudah selesai," Thorn terdiam, berusaha memproses apa maksud sang kakak.

Ice menghela napas, kemudian berjalan mendekati Thorn.

"Kau tidak perlu bekerja sendiri lagi. Aku sudah memberitahukannya pada anak OSIS, dan anggota club mu yang lain berjanji akan aktif besok," jelas Ice.

Thorn melongo, merasa tidak percaya dengan yang dikatakan oleh kakak kelimanya itu.

"Tapi…Cattus…"

"Ck, dia sudah kuberi makan…dan besok aku juga akan memberinya makan," sekali lagi Ice memotong ucapannya, dan pemuda serba hijau tersebut kembali melongo.

"Aku dan Kak Taufan sepakat akan membawa mu ke dokter, tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan yang lain…" Ice menghela napas, kemudian melanjutkan, "Jadi kau jangan rewel atau aku adukan ke Kak Gempa," dan Thorn yang masih melongo benar-benar tidak tau mau menjawab apa.

"Kenapa…Kak Ice berbuat sejauh ini? Apa umm…terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Thorn.

Ice tidak langsung menjawab. Kedua netranya sibuk menelusuri raut wajah Thorn.

Kedua mata bulatnya masih sama.

 _Mata yang benar-benar sepolos anak kecil._

"Aku hanya…" ingin rasanya Ice berkata ini sebagai bentuk permintaan maafnya, tapi dia tidak ingin Thorn kecewa padanya.

"Aku hanya mencoba untuk menjadi seorang kakak. Apa salah?" akhirnya Ice menyahut dengan cueknya, sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan ekspresi iba nya.

"Kak Ice…" Thorn kembali kehabisan kata-kata.

Rasanya dia seperti baru mengenal sosok kakak dihadapannya ini.

"Yang lain berpikir, rasa sakit waktu itu adalah…hal buruk, dan mereka berniat melindungimu dari rasa sakit itu," Ice bergumam pelan sambil memperhatikan pemandangan langit senja dari jendela kamar.

"Padahal kenyataannya adalah…" Ice menghela napas kemudian menatap lurus ke arah kedua mata Thorn.

"Rasa sakit itu lah…yang melindungimu selama ini," ucapnya dengan lirih.

Kali ini, Thorn benar-benar terpana.

Sejurus kemudian, seulas senyum terkembang di parasnya, dan dengan perlahan Thorn mendekat dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pundak sang kakak.

"Terima kasih," hanya itu yang diucapkan oleh Thorn, dan sudah cukup untuk membuat Ice tersenyum kecil dan balas memeluk adik pertamanya tersebut.

Rasanya sangat aneh.

Thorn sudah terbiasa dengan rasa sakit, tapi kali ini, entah kenapa dirinya merasa sangat asing.

Untuk pertama kalinya, dia merasa bersyukur karena telah merasakan sakit ini.

 _Ya, seperti kaktus yang semakin dipeluk akan semakin terasa sakit, dan rasa sakit itu, akan terus membekas di ingatannya._

 _Sampai kapan pun._

 _Karena rasa sakit itulah, yang telah melindunginya._

.

.

.

 **Scar (End)**

* * *

 ** **Hey yo watssap~! Agak lama ya publishnya…karena yah, satu dan lain hal, dan juga karena agak susah juga mengintepretasikan sosok seorang Thorn, jadinya lama deh…X"D****

 **Chapter ini malah lebih panjang dari sebelumnya, dan selain Thorn, Ice juga kebagian banyak jatah. Yah, bukan tanpa alasan sih kenapa dibikin kayak gini.**

 **Dan, apa endingnya gaje? Banyak plot hole? Ngegantung? Well, chapter buat Thorn udah selesai, tapi bukan berarti masalah ini juga sudah selesai, karena konklusinya belum ada iya kan?**

 **Untuk Thorn memang udah, nah, tapi masalah ini masih akan berlanjut hingga chapter berikutnya, dan jelasnya chara development buat Thorn dan bagaimana saudara-saudara kembarnya memperlakukannya juga ada di chapter selanjutnya yang akan berfokus pada siapa? Lihat aja deh #plak**

 **Untuk chappy sebelumnya, banyak juga sih yang nanya soal Hali di bagian epilogue…hahaha, jawabannya saya simpan buat chapter khusus Halilintar nanti, jadi sabar ya…*bow***

 _ **The pain that actually protect you**_

 **itu juga saya ambil dari lirik lagu. Mau tau lagu apa? I'll give you a hint: ost Naruto Shippuden :3**

 **Baiklah, catatan Author ini benar-benar gaje dan cuman nambah jumlah word aja yah ahahaha…jadi sebaiknya saya undur diri dulu, sampai jumpa di next chap, dan jangan lupa review ya…siapa tau saya updatenya bisa lebih cepat** _ **tee-hee~**_ **#plak**

 **Okay, see ya later~ XD  
**  
 _ **Dingin, suram, membeku. Hati seseorang yang dingin bagaikan bongkahan es bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah di lelehkan, sedangkan seseorang yang memiliki pribadi bagaikan air mengalir adalah orang yang pantas menjadi panutan. Es dan air itu sama, namun berbeda. Tapi bagaimana dengan seseorang yang memiliki keduanya sekaligus?**_

 **Next chapter: Frozen, Melted, Liquid, Tears**


	4. Ice

**_Dingin, suram, membeku. Hati seseorang bagaikan bongkahan es bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah di lelehkan, sedangkan seseorang yang memiliki pribadi bagaikan air mengalir adalah orang yang pantas menjadi panutan. Es dan air itu sama, namun berbeda. Tapi bagaimana dengan seseorang yang memiliki keduanya sekaligus?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Frozen, Melted, Liquid, Tears_**

* * *

Boboiboy Ice.

14 tahun, kelahiran bulan Maret.

Kelas 2 Sekolah Menengah Pertama dan bersekolah di SMP Pulau Rintis.

Kebiasaan, tidur.

Hobi, bermalas-malasan.

Kesukaan, hari libur sehingga dirinya bisa bermalas-malasan sepuasnya.

Yang tidak disukai, hal-hal yang merepotkan.

 _Tapi semua itu tidak berlaku untuk dirinya saat ini…_

Ice berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah. Melangkah menuju ruang OSIS yang sudah menjadi jalan terakhirnya setelah memantapkan niat untuk menebus kesalahannya tempo hari.

.

.

.

"Boboiboy Ice?" Fang, Wakil Ketua OSIS yang saat ini sedang mengerjakan sesuatu yang tidak ingin Ice ketahui, menghentikan pekerjaan sejenak.

Pandangan matanya yang tertutupi kacamata berbingkai ungunya menatap heran kepada Boboiboy pemalas dengan penampilan serba biru muda tersebut.

"Kalo kau mencari Gempa, dia baru saja pergi. Yah, jika aku tidak mengusirnya, mungkin dia akan tetap disini dan melupakan makan siang," ucap Fang santai kemudian mencomot salah satu donat lobak merah di atas mejanya.

Ice menghela napas.

"Baguslah. Fang, aku hanya ingin bicara soal club berkebun," tanpa disuruh Ice langsung mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kosong tepat dihadapan Fang.

Pemuda keturunan Cina tersebut mengerutkan kening, masih tidak mengerti dengan maksud pemuda pemalas tersebut.

"Kau tau, club itu sangat tidak teratur. Hanya satu orang yang selama ini aktif di club itu," Ice masuk pada inti pembicaraannya.

Fang menelan donatnya, mengangguk paham dengan apa yang ingin dibacarakan oleh Ice.

"Maksudmu, hanya Thorn yang selama ini aktif di club?" Fang menarik kesimpulan.

Ice menghela napas lagi. "Kalo kau sudah tau, kenapa hanya dibiarkan? Kau wakilnya OSIS kan?" tanya Ice lebih serius dibandingkan sebelumnya.

Fang yang tadinya mau mengambil donat lagi, langsung terdiam.

"Eh…aku memang Wakil Ketua OSIS, tapi masalah ini tidak langsung ditangani oleh aku , tau. Kenapa tidak dibicarakan hal ini langsung sama Ketos nya saja sih? Dia kan saudara kembar kalian," protes Fang yang tidak suka dengan tatapan mata Ice yang sedikit mengingatkannya pada seseorang di club karate.

"Astaga…" Ice menghela napas sekali lagi. Kali ini pemuda itu mulai gusar dengan kelemotan pemuda berkacamata dihadapannya.

"Dengar ya, karena Ketua OSIS nya Kak Gempa, makanya aku bicara padamu. Kenapa? Karena ini adalah sesuatu yang tidak boleh diketahui oleh saudara kembarku yang lain termasuk Kak Gempa," jelas Ice.

Fang mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

Kelihatannya pemuda itu sudah mulai paham apa maksud Ice menyampaikan ini padanya.

"Baiklah, baiklah…aku akan memberitahu kordinator club untuk mengumpulkan anggota club berkebun yang lain," ucap Fang menyerah karena Ice terus menatap tajam ke arahnya.

Ice mendesah, punggungnya yang tadi tegap langsung melemas.

"Salah satu anggotanya adalah Sisi. Kau kenal dia kan?" gumam Ice.

"Eh…yah, gadis itu baru-baru ini putus dengan pacarnya yang anggota OSIS. Aku baru tau kalo dia ikut club berkebun," sahut Fang.

"Itu karena dia, dan juga anggota yang lainnya selain Thorn memang tidak pernah aktif…" gumam Ice sambil mengamati langit-langit ruangan.

"Dia hanya lah gadis payah yang bergabung dengan club berkebun yang merupakan club ekstra, sehingga dia tidak perlu lagi terlibat dengan kegiatan club lain dan bebas bermain pria diluar sana…bilang padanya aku kirim 'salam'," Ice bergumam lagi.

"Oke. Aku akan menyampaikan pesanmu," ucap Fang.

"Hmm… _thanks._ Dan jangan katakan apapun pada Kak Gempa. Karena ini juga menyangkut hidup seseorang," Ice beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dan dengan pelan pemuda berjaket biru muda tersebut melangkah menuju pintu.

"Aku harap…aku bisa mempercayaimu, Fang. Karena sebagai seorang adik, harusnya kau mengerti," ucap Ice tanpa menoleh sebelum akhirnya melangkah keluar dari ruangan tersebut, meninggalkan Fang yang hanya bisa melongo dengan donat yang dikunyah perlahan.

"Yang tadi itu…Boboiboy Ice kan…?" gumam pemuda Cina tersebut pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Thorn, bagaimana keadaanmu? Sakit kepalanya sudah sembuh?" tanya Boboiboy Gempa sambil meletakkan sepiring salad buah di atas meja ruang tengah.

"Eh? Yah…aku sudah baik-baik saja kok. Makasih udah mau membuatkan salad ya, kak~" Boboiboy Thorn yang sedang bermain video game bersama Taufan langsung tersenyum senang begitu melihat makanan penutup kesukaannya sudah tersaji di atas meja.

"Kak Taufan juga, makasih udah mau jagain Thorn ya," ucap Gempa lagi pada kakak keduanya yang masih fokus pada layar televisi.

"Ah…nggak masalah. Aku kan luang~" sahut Taufan santai.

Sesungguhnya, Taufan dan Ice lah yang membawa Thorn berobat secara diam-diam, dan sekarang Thorn sudah bisa beraktivitas seperti biasa, meski tentu saja Thorn tidak boleh lagi berlebihan dalam urusan tanam-menanam atau kejadian yang sama akan terulang kembali.

Gempa hanya berterima kasih pada Taufan, itu karena Gempa sendiri tidak tau siapa yang berinisiatif duluan untuk mengobati Thorn.

Yah…

Taufan tidak mungkin mengingkari janjinya kan?

Bagaimana pun dirinya tidak mau dibenci oleh adiknya yang menyukai biru muda tersebut.

.

.

.

 _Air itu cair._

 _Es itu keras._

 _Air itu basah._

 _Es bisa menguap._

 _Air yang membeku menjadi es._

 _Es yang mencair menjadi air._

 _Keduanya terhubung, tetapi disaat yang bersamaan sangat berbeda._

.

.

.

 _SMP Pulau Rintis, 7.45.A.M._

"Hahahaha! Film semalam lucu banget loh kak. Sampai-sampai kebawa mimpi," Boboiboy Blaze tertawa sepanjang perjalanan karena film komedi yang ditontonnya bersama Taufan semalam.

"Iya lah. Komedi nya kerasa, tapi drama nya juga. Serius, nyesel deh kalo nggak nonton," sahut Taufan tak kalah semangat.

Ice mendesah lelah. Rasanya telinganya sudah mulai berdengung karena suara berisik kedua kakaknya.

Lagipula kenapa juga dia harus berakhir berangkat ke sekolah bersama mereka berdua sih?

"Sisi, pulang sekolah karaoke-an yuk!"

"Oke~ aku kebetulan baru aja jadian sama anak voli kemarin,"

Ice melirik ke arah gadis berambut sebahu yang asik berbincang-bincang dengan teman sekelasnya.

Baru jadian?

Perasaan kemarin Fang bilang gadis itu baru putus dengan anak OSIS.

"Benar-benar…" Ice mendesah lagi.

Tapi setidaknya gadis itu, dan juga anggota lainnya sudah berjanji untuk aktif karena mulai sekarang aktivitas club berkebun akan dipantau langsung oleh aggota OSIS.

Tanpa sengaja, kedua pasang mata mereka bertemu.

Ice mendadak salah tingkah, karena pemuda itu jarang membuat kontak mata dengan orang lain selain saudara dan teman dekatnya.

Sisi, gadis yang sekelas dengan Boboiboy Thorn tampak menatap lurus ke arah Ice, dan sedetik kemudian gadis itu kembali mengobrol dengan teman disampingnya.

Ice mengerutkan kening.

Meski hanya sekilas, tapi rasanya gadis itu sempat menatap tajam ke arahnya.

Tatapan yang…penuh kebencian.

Ice menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

Mungkin yang tadi hanya perasaannya saja…

.

.

.

"Ah…" Ice terdiam.

Pemuda itu berniat mengambil buku catatannya yang tertinggal di laci, tapi yang ditemukannya malah bukunya sudah hancur dan robek sampai tak berbentuk.

"Ice? Eh, itu bukumu?" tanya Taufan yang baru saja masuk ke kelas setelah puas tertawa bersama teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain.

"Kurasa Cattus menemukan buku ini. Ini karena aku lengah…" sahut Ice sekenanya.

"Ahahaha…konsekuensi memelihara kucing. Tak apa, kau bisa menyalin catatan punyaku," hibur Taufan sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala adik pemalasnya tersebut.

"Hmm. Makasih," Ice menyahut singkat. Syukurlah dia sempat membawa buku kosong cadangan.

Tapi tetap saja, dirinya merasa aneh.

Siapa orang yang berani-beraninya merusak bukunya?

Sepanjang jam pelajaran, Ice sama sekali tidak memperhatikan penjelasan guru di depan. Meski tidak tidur, Ice lebih memilih menatap keluar jendela.

Saat ini pikirannya berputar-putar, penasaran siapa yang telah merusak bukunya.

Meski sebenarnya, Ice sudah memikirkan siapa yang mungkin melakukannya.

.

.

.

 _Es yang dingin dan suram._

 _Air yang lembut dan menyegarkan._

 _Es yang mencair._

 _Air yang membeku._

 _Sebenarnya, diantara keduanya, mana yang lebih mencerminkan dirinya?_

.

.

.

Sayang sekali, karena hari ini ada kegiatan di club melukis, Ice harus tetap di sekolah sementara saudaranya yang lain bisa pulang.

Yah, karena Thorn sudah tidak perlu lagi selalu berada di rumah kaca, Halilintar dan Gempa yang tidak punya jadwal, sedangkan Taufan yang juga ikut club ekstra bisa bebas mau ikut kegiatan atau tidak.

Untuk kedua saudaranya yang lain, Ice tidak begitu tau, dan juga sedang tidak ingin tau.

"Sebaiknya aku cepat masuk agar aku bisa cepat pulang…" gumamnya malas sambil menenteng alat-alat melukisnya kemudian berjalan tanpa memperhatikan jalan didepannya, sampai akhirnya pemuda itu tidak sengaja saling bertabrakan dengan seorang siswa yang berjalan menuju arah berlawanan.

"Ah, maaf…" gumam Ice pelan sambil memunguti peralatan melukisnya yang tercecer.

"Heh…kau memang sudah sepantasnya minta maaf," sahut siswa yang ditabrak Ice tadi dengan sinis.

"Hah?" Ice menatap bingung ke arah siswa bertubuh cukup tinggi tersebut.

"Kau…" pemuda berseragam berantakan tersebut menjentikkan jarinya, kemudian beberapa orang siswa bertubuh besar dengan tampang garang keluar dari persembunyiannya dan berdiri di belakang si pemuda yang mungkin adalah ketua mereka.

"Kau sudah mengganggu kehidupan nona Sisi, jadi kau akan menerima akibatnya," ucap pemuda itu dengan marah.

Ice semakin gagal paham.

 _"Ini…bukan di Jepang kan?"_ pikirnya.

"Gara-gara laporanmu pada OSIS, sekarang nona Sisi sudah tidak bebas lagi. Kau merebut kebebasan nona kami, dan kau akan menerima balasannya," ucap salah satu dari berandalan tersebut sambil membunyikan buku jarinya.

Para berandalan lainnya juga memasang pose siap menyerang dan maju mendekati Ice.

Ice mundur perlahan.

Sekarang dirinya merasa cemas.

Dibandingkan yang lain, Ice sama sekali tidak punya pengalaman bertarung, dan kali ini sekumpulan berandalan berdiri di hadapannya.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?

" _Bagus…"_ Ice menelan ludah, mulai pasrah dengan nasibnya.

 _Duak!_

Sebuah bola sepak yang entah darimana, melesat cepat dan mengenai kepala salah satu dari para berandalan tersebut.

"Hih! Siapa itu?! Minta dihajar ya?!" teriaknya kesal.

"Oops, sorry ya! Aku _tidak_ melihat kalian," suara yang begitu familiar terdengar mendekat.

Siswa-siswa berandalan yang tadinya bersiap menghajar Ice langsung terdiam di tempat.

Ice sendiri juga ikut terkejut. Tidak menyangka salah satu dari kakaknya bisa muncul di saat yang bisa dibilang…

Tepat waktu.

"B-boboiboy Blaze…?!" si berandalan yang tadinya terlihat marah langsung membeku di tempatnya.

"Kak Blaze? Bukannya club sepak bolanya besok?" tanya Ice bingung.

"Ah…soal itu…" Blaze tertawa pelan kemudian memungut bola yang tadi di tendangnya.

"Yah…aku berpikir, karena pertandingan sudah dekat, jadi aku berlatih sendiri. Nggak ada larangan kan?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Ice kembali terdiam, terlihat sedikit ragu dengan jawaban dari sang kakak keempat.

"Kau bukannya ada kegiatan club? Hmm…apa mereka ada urusan denganmu?" Blaze beralih menatap gerombolan siswa berpenampilan preman dihadapannya.

"Jadi penasaran…" Blaze bergumam pelan, sama sekali tidak terdengar marah.

Tapi seringai yang ditunjukkannya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat para berandalan tersebut tidak bergerak.

"Cih…kita mundur dulu untuk sekarang. Kita tidak bisa menghadapi dia," komando ketua mereka kesal.

Anak buahnya mengangguk patuh. Mereka juga lebih memilih untuk mundur daripada harus berhadapan dengan seorang Blaze yang sebelumnya pernah mengirim teman setimnya sendiri ke rumah sakit.

Akhirnya para berandalan tersebut pun mundur dan melarikan diri.

Meski begitu, Ice masih bisa menangkap tatapan mata si ketua preman tersebut padanya sebelum berbalik dan menjauh.

Tatapan yang menusuk, seolah berkata 'Lihat saja, kau pasti akan kami habisi,'.

"He? Mereka kenapa sih?" gumam Blaze tidak mengerti.

"Ah, kau mau ke club kan? Ku antar deh. Karena aku juga mau latihan, kurasa aku akan menemanimu pulang," ucap Blaze kemudian.

Ice hanya menjawab dengan anggukan pelan.

Meski terlihat biasa saja, Ice sangat tau kalo Blaze melakukan semua itu dengan sengaja.

" _Lagi-lagi…"_ Ice menggigit bibirnya, bingung dan gundah dengan perasaannya.

"Ice? Kau mau ke club kan? Udah telat nih," ucap Blaze lagi sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya di depan wajah Ice.

"Ah…i-iya…" sahut Ice secara reflek menggenggam tangan Blaze, sampai membuat pemuda berhoodie merah tersebut ikut terkejut.

"Ice? Kenapa?" Blaze merasa bingung, tapi senyuman tetap terpatri di parasnya.

"Eh? Ah…b-bukan apa-apa…" Ice yang menyadari tingkah lakunya langsung melepaskan tangannya dan melarikan diri menuju ruang club, mengabaikan teriakan Blaze yang menyusulnya.

" _Sial…apa yang kupikirkan…"_ Ice memeluk kanvas lukisnya erat-erat.

Tidak mungkin.

Mereka sudah dewasa.

Tidak akan mungkin bisa seperti dulu lagi…

.

.

.

 _Air membeku ketika suhu turun, sedangkan es mencair ketika suhu naik._

 _Sama seperti dirinya, yang bisa berubah dari air menjadi es di beberapa situasi yang menurutnya merepotkan._

" _K-kak Blaze?"_

" _Ice, kau baik-baik saja? Nggak terluka kan?"_

" _Aku baik-baik saja…"_

" _Dasar kau ini…kau membuat yang lainnya khawatir tau. Ayo pulang,"_

" _Umm…"_

 _Tapi meski begitu, dia hanya bisa berubah dari es menjadi air, di saat-saat tertentu saja._

 _Dan itu terjadi tanpa disadarinya._

.

.

.

"Ice? Hello? Ice~"

"Eh?" Ice terlonjak kaget begitu punggungnya ditepuk dengan cukup keras.

"Kau melamun lagi. Ini jalan, tau. Kalo kau jatuh ke selokan gimana?" Blaze menatap heran ke arah adiknya yang hanya diam saja semenjak keluar dari pekarangan sekolah.

"Maaf…aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu untuk dilukis besok," sahut Ice pelan.

Blaze menggelengkan kepala dengan senyuman di wajahnya. "Aku tidak tau kalo kau serius dengan melukis," ucapnya.

"Yah…mungkin karena melukis tidak membuang banyak tenaga…lagipula…" Ice menerawang ke arah langit yang mulai berubah kemerahan.

"Menurutku lukisan itu indah," gumamnya pelan.

Blaze sedikit terpana mendengar penuturan adiknya yang dikenal pemalas tersebut.

Kelihatannya, meski cuek dan tidak mau melakukan hal-hal yang merepotkan, Ice ternyata masih memiliki ketertarikan akan sesuatu.

"Kalo begitu…kapan-kapan, lukis aku ya~" ucap Blaze ceria.

"Nggak mau," sahut Ice singkat.

"Hee? Kenapa?!" protes Blaze dengan cemberut.

"Karena aku tidak tertarik melukis yang bukan pemandangan alam. Itu melelahkan," jawab Ice.

"Hah…ternyata kau itu memang Ice…" desah Blaze menyerah.

Yah, mau bagaimana pun, Ice memang tetaplah Ice.

Dan Blaze yang sudah sangat mengenali adiknya itu sudah bisa memakluminya.

.

.

.

"…" Ice menatap datar mejanya yang penuh dengan coretan dan juga surat-surat kaleng yang berisi kata-kata hinaan dan caci maki.

Ice mendesah, sebenarnya apa yang sudah gadis itu lakukan sampai preman-preman itu mau saja melayaninya?

Ice kemudian membereskan sampah-sampah di laci mejanya tersebut sebelum ada yang melihat.

Beruntung hari ini Taufan tidak masuk kelas bersamaan dengannya, dengan begitu dia tidak perlu mengatakan macam-macam pada kakaknya itu.

.

.

.

Brak!

"Ice! Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Gempa yang saat ini berjalan menuju kantin bersama Ice langsung terkejut melihat adik keduanya itu terjatuh.

"Yah…Maaf. Aku tidak melihat jalan," gumam Ice pelan sambil mengelus dahinya yang terbentur lantai dengan keras.

"Ya ampun, lain kali hati-hati ya. Ayo," Gempa membantu Ice berdiri, kemudian kedua kembar tersebut kembali melanjutkan perjalan.

Ice sendiri hanya diam tanpa merespon ucapan dari Gempa.

Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak mengucapkan apapun mengenai ada seseorang yang dengan sengaja mendorongnya hingga terjatuh diantara kerumunan siswa yang berlalu-lalang.

.

.

.

"Ah…" Ice meringis pelan saat mengambil peralatan lukis di lokernya.

"Ice…ada apa?" Taufan yang juga berada disamping Ice setelah mengambil skateboardnya terkejut melihat jari telunjuk Ice yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Entahlah…" Ice lagi-lagi hanya membalas dengan gumaman pelan sambil membersihkan jarinya menggunakan jaketnya.

"Siapa yang meletakkan paku di dalam sini?" Taufan semakin terkejut karena di antara peralatan melukis Ice, banyak terdapat paku payung yang kelihatannya memang sengaja di tumpuk di sana.

"Palingan hanya orang iseng," Ice menyahut cuek kemudian segera berbalik menuju ruang clubnya.

"Orang iseng…?" Taufan menghela napas.

Kelihatannya akhir-akhir ini adiknya yang suka bersantai itu sedang terlibat masalah.

.

.

.

"Bully?" Gempa yang sedang menemani Thorn menonton film terkejut dengan ucapan Taufan.

Pemuda penyuka skateboard itu baru pulang, dan tiba-tiba saja mengatakan sesuatu mengenai Ice yang terus-menerus diganggu beberapa hari belakangan ini.

"Ya. Tadi jarinya berdarah karena tertusuk paku. Sebelum ini juga aku melihat buku di lacinya yang sepertinya sengaja disobek," sahut Taufan yang kemudian mendudukkan dirinya disamping Gempa tanpa repot-repot mengganti pakaiannya.

"Hmm…kalo dipikir-pikir, saat jam istirahat kemarin juga Ice terjatuh di koridor, seperti ada yang mendorongnya," gumam Gempa.

"Tidak salah lagi kalo begitu," ucap Taufan.

Sesungguhnya Taufan sendiri tidak pernah membayangkan Ice akan menjadi korban bully mengingat adiknya yang paling malas itu sangat jarang terlibat masalah.

"Dia di-bully semenjak anak OSIS turun untuk mengurusi club berkebun. Aku rasa salah satu dari anggota club yang tidak terima dengan hal itu berencana untuk balas dendam pada Ice," Boboiboy Halilintar yang kebetulan lewat ikut berkomentar.

"Eh? J-jadi…ini semua karena aku?" kaget Thorn, semakin merasa bersalah.

"Bukan…ini bukan salah kamu. Aku yakin Ice juga pasti tidak memikirkan hal itu," hibur Gempa disambung anggukan setuju oleh Taufan.

Ice yang sejak awal berniat untuk menolong, jelas saja tidak mungkin akan menyalahkan Thorn, meskipun Taufan belum tau pasti apa yang membuat Ice mau saja menyelamatkan adik polos mereka itu.

"Jadi…apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Thorn yang masih merasa bersalah dan cemas terhadap kakak kelimanya tersebut.

"Kurasa kita tidak akan melakukan apapun. Kalian tau Ice," sahut Halilintar tenang.

"Tapi…" Thorn berniat membantah, tapi dirinya sendiri juga sebenarnya setuju dengan ucapan Halilintar.

Ice bukan tipe orang yang akan memusingkan masalah seperti itu.

"Cepat atau lambat, akan ada saatnya kita bertindak. Jadi sampai saat itu tiba, sebaiknya kita berdoa saja semoga Ice baik-baik saja," ucap Gempa pada akhirnya, kemudian disetujui oleh ketiga saudara kembarnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, salah satu dari saudara kembar mereka yang dikenal dengan topi merah dan mata sewarna cincin api, berdiri di belakang pintu, mendengar semua percakapan mereka.

"Bully…sudah kuduga…" gumamnya pelan.

.

.

.

 _Hidup itu seperti air mengalir, kebanyakan orang mengenal kalimat itu._

 _Sayangnya kehidupan sesungguhnya tidaklah semudah itu, karena dimana pun…akan ada 'batu-batu' yang selalu menghalangi aliran air tersebut._

 _Tapi, ada juga beberapa yang lebih memilih untuk tetap hidup seperti air mengalir, sekali pun ada batu besar yang menghadang di depannya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Ice!" Boboiboy Ice yang baru keluar dari kelasnya setelah pelajaran Cikgu Papa terkejut melihat Blaze berlari ke arahnya dengan terburu-buru.

"Kak Blaze? Ada ap-"

"Kita harus bicara," tanpa menunggu respon dari Ice, Blaze langsung menarik tangan sang adik dan kembali berjalan cepat menuju halaman belakang.

Setidaknya, jika Blaze ada bersamanya, tidak akan ada orang bodoh yang berani mengganggu Ice saat ini.

.

.

.

"Kak Blaze, ada apa sih? Aku belum makan siang," tanya Ice bingung dengan tingkah laku kakaknya saat ini.

"Ck. Ini, kau makan saja disini. Biar aku temani," Blaze menyerahkan sebungkus nasi lemak pada Ice yang masih gagal paham dengan situasi saat ini.

"Dengar, aku sudah tau…kau saat ini sedang diganggu kan?" ucapan Blaze tersebut membuat Ice terdiam.

"Aku…" Ice memalingkan wajahnya. Tiba-tiba saja dirinya merasa canggung dengan kakak keempatnya tersebut.

"Aku sudah mendengarnya dari yang lain. Katakan, siapa yang melakukan itu? Apa berandalan yang hari itu menghadangmu di koridor? Apa yang mereka inginkan darimu?" tanya Blaze bertubi-tubi.

"Aku tidak tau. Aku juga tidak peduli…lagipula mereka juga pasti akan capek sendiri," sahut Ice pelan.

"Kau yakin? Bagaimana bisa kau tidak peduli seperti ini?" tanya Blaze semakin cemas.

"Sudahlah, kak. Mereka itu hanyalah berandalan yang suka menganggu siswa lain. Jika diladeni, mereka hanya akan lebih berulah jadi lebih baik dibiarkan saja," elak Ice lagi.

"Ice…kau tidak bisa terlalu cuek seperti ini. Aku…aku mencemaskanmu," ucap Blaze. Tangannya kini mencengkeram kedua bahu Ice.

"Ck…sudah kubilang, aku baik-baik saja. Aku bukan Kak Blaze yang selalu saja mencari masalah. Aku…aku tidak mau menjadi seperti Kak Blaze," Ice menyahut kesal kemudian menepis tangan Blaze dari bahunya.

Ucapan Ice tersebut membuat Blaze terdiam.

Pembuat masalah…

Ice secara tidak langsung berkata seperti itu, dan hal itu semakin membuat Blaze kesal.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja…jadi…tolong jangan melakukan apapun," gumam Ice lagi sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Hah…" Blaze menghela napas dengan frustasi.

Boboiboy Ice memang benar-benar mencerminkan dinginnya sebuah bongkahan es.

.

.

.

 _Dinginnya es, lembutnya air._

 _Dia memiliki keduanya, tapi es adalah yang paling menonjol dalam dirinya._

 _Tapi es itu selalu saja mencair di saat-saat tertentu._

 _Mencair, saat suhu disekitarnya naik._

.

.

.

"Sudah berniat untuk minta maaf?"

Ice mendesah, sekarang sudah mau selesai jam istirahat, dan dirinya kembali dihadang oleh gerombolan siswa berandalan yang selama ini terus-menerus mengganggunya.

"Apa mau kalian sebenarnya?" tanya Ice lelah.

"Mau kami? Kau minta maaf pada nona Sisi," ucap salah satu dari mereka.

Ice mengerutkan keningnya, tidak mengerti dengan kebodohan orang-orang di hadapannya ini.

"Aku tidak merasa telah berbuat salah padanya. Untuk apa aku minta maaf?" tanya Ice tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun.

Para berandalan itu mengepalkan tangan mereka.

"Kau…sudah merusak kehidupan nona Sisi, dan kau sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah?!" akhirnya para berandalan tersebut murka.

"Permisi, aku hanya menyampaikan kebenaran. Kalo memang tidak ingin ikut, kenapa dia tidak keluar saja dan cari club lain? Yah…meski mungkin pada akhirnya dia akan berakhir sama saja," sahut Ice lagi.

"Grrr…kau memang cari gara-gara!" para berandalan itu bersiap untuk menyerang, tapi sayang sekali lonceng masuk menginterupsi, membuat mereka mau tidak mau harus menghentikan aksi mereka.

"Kelihatannya kalian sedang tidak beruntung," ucap Ice lagi.

"Hih! Lihat saja nanti kau, sialan!" ketua dari para preman tersebut merebut nasi lemak milik Ice dengan kasar.

"Kau akan kami habisi sampai kau tidak akan berani lagi menunjukkan wajahmu di sekolah ini!" ucapnya sebelum berlalu bersama dengan anak-anak buahnya.

Ice mendesah lagi.

Kelihatannya dia harus menahan laparnya sampai waktu pulang sekolah tiba.

.

.

.

" _Ice, mana permenmu?"_

" _Ah…anak-anak itu merebutnya,"_

" _Eh kenapa?"_

" _Sudahlah, Kak Taufan…itu hanya permen. Lagipula aku tidak peduli,"_

 _Memilih untuk membiarkan daripada meladeni masalah, karena menurutnya memusingkan hal itu hanya akan menambah masalah saja._

 _Benar-benar dingin._

" _Hah…ya sudah, nih ambil punyaku saja,"_

" _Kak Blaze…?"_

" _Aku sudah kenyang. Ambil saja, dan kali ini jangan biarkan mereka merebutnya lagi, oke?"_

 _Meskipun begitu, es itu selalu saja mencair di saat-saat tertentu, entah kenapa…_

.

.

.

"Hah…" Blaze menghela napas panjang.

Siapa sangka, menolong orang ternyata lebih sulit dari yang dibayangkan?

Atau mungkin karena orang yang ingin ditolongnya itu adalah adiknya yang dingin, cuek, dan pemalas, sampai membuat semuanya terlihat sulit.

"Kenapa, Blaze?" Taufan yang baru saja kembali dari kantin menatap heran adik keduanya yang duduk melamun di bangku taman.

"Soal Ice," sahut Blaze pelan.

Taufan tersenyum maklum, "Sudahlah. Sejauh ini, Ice baik-baik saja kan? Kalo kau memang secemas itu, kenapa tidak lakukan sesuatu untuk menghentikannya?" tanya Taufan.

"Ice bilang itu bukan urusanku, dan aku juga sedang tidak ingin masuk ruang BK hari ini," sahut Blaze lelah.

"Hee…menarik juga. Ya sudah, kalo begitu kita pantau saja dia. Bagaimana pun, Ice kan sudah bukan anak kecil lagi," ucap Taufan lagi dengan nada ceria khas nya.

"Yah…semoga saja," Blaze menghela napas, kemudian bangkit berdiri dari bangku yang di dudukinya.

"Tapi aku penasaran, kenapa Ice sampai bisa terlibat masalah club berkebunnya Thorn?" tanya Blaze kemudian.

"Aha…kalo yang itu aku juga tidak tau," sahut Taufan, berusaha untuk tidak terlihat mencurigakan karena bagaimana pun Taufan sudah berjanji pada Ice.

Yah, paling tidak Taufan memang tidak tau setengahnya.

"Tumben sekali dia…ah, aku ke kelas dulu ya," Blaze pamit begitu mendengar suara lonceng masuk berbunyi.

"Hmm…setelah Thorn, sekarang Ice yah…" Taufan mendesah, mulai merasa aneh dengan masalah-masalah tak biasa yang menghampiri adik-adiknya tersebut.

.

.

.

Boboiboy Ice adalah orang yang pemalas, dan 'pemalas' itu maksudnya, dia tidak suka melakukan hal-hal yang menurutnya merepotkan.

Orang yang simple.

Memegang prinsip 'Jika tidak ingin, maka jangan dilakukan. Jika ingin, maka lakukan dengan cepat'.

Itu sebabnya Ice cenderung mengabaikan semua hal-hal merepotkan disekitarnya, termasuk bully yang saat ini menyerangnya.

Tapi tidak ada yang tau, berapa lama dia bisa menahan semua itu sendirian.

"Cih…" Ice mendesah lelah. Ini adalah yang kesekian kalinya ada orang yang merusak barangnya.

Ice mulai berpikir untuk melawan, tapi tentu saja dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa jika sendirian.

Ditambah lagi Ice sangat tidak berniat untuk meminta bantuan pada saudara-saudara kembarnya.

Pemuda serba biru muda tersebut kemudian mengecek jam dari ponselnya.

15 menit lagi kegiatan club melukisnya akan dimulai.

Daripada pusing memikirkan masalah bully yang tidak ada gunanya tersebut, Ice akhirnya mengambil peralatan melukisnya dan beranjak pergi.

.

.

.

"Hei, Kak Gempa," panggil Blaze pada kakak ketiganya yang terlihat keluar dari ruang kelas.

"Blaze? Kamu belum pulang?" tegur Gempa.

"Aku ada latihan hari ini. Aku cuma mau ngasih tau, kalo Kak Gempa udah mau pulang, bilang sama Kak Taufan jangan menonton filmnya sampai aku pulang," ucapan Blaze tersebut membuat Gempa tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah, kalo begitu kamu hati-hati ya. Oh iya, saat ini yang masih di sekolah hanya kamu dan Ice saja, jadi kalian pulangnya bareng ya," ucap Gempa yang sebenarnya merasa khawatir terhadap Ice.

"Oke. Kak Gempa juga hati-hati ya~" Blaze pamit kemudian berlari menuju ruang clubnya.

"Belum pulang, Ketos?" Gempa sedikit terkejut mendengar ada suara yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakangnya.

"Kak Shielda…jangan menakutiku dong," desah Gempa sambil mengelus dadanya. Kemunculan kakak kelasnya yang selalu memakai tudung tersebut membuat jantungnya hampir copot.

"Maaf. Aku hanya kebetulan melihatmu, jadi kurasa menyapa tidak ada salahnya," Shielda, gadis bertudung hijau yang juga jago beladiri tersenyum tipis.

"Oh iya, Kak Shielda nggak ke ruang club? Kegiatan eskul melukis sudah dimulai kan?" tanya Gempa.

"Ah, soal itu…sebenarnya hari ini kegiatan melukis club di tunda dulu karena guru pembimbing kami ada urusan keluar kota, jadi saat ini aku mau pulang," sahut Shielda.

"Eh…? Ditunda…" Gempa mendadak teringat sesuatu.

Jika itu benar, apa Ice yang juga ikut club melukis sudah tau soal ini?

"Tapi hari ini aku tidak melihat saudara kembarmu yang berbaju biru muda itu. Apa dia tidak masuk?" pertanyaan Shielda berikutnya membuat Gempa semakin terkejut.

Apa sudah terjadi sesuatu…?

.

.

.

"Hah…kenapa harus aku sih…? aku kan bukan ketua club nya…" Blaze menggerutu sepanjang jalan menuju lapangan.

"Sudahlah, Blaze. Ini kan perintah Cikgu Papa. Kau mau kena _belasah_ dengan rotannya itu?" Sai, saudara kembar Shielda yang merupakan salah satu anggota tim sepak bola menyahut santai.

"Yah…tapi masa aku yang harus melatih anak-anak kelas satu itu? Aku orangnya kasar loh," gumam Blaze.

"Hahaha, kau sadar diri juga ya," Sai hanya tertawa melihat bagaimana adik kelasnya yang dikenal sebagai biang masalah itu ternyata bisa mengeluh juga.

"Heeeeeey!" Blaze dan Sai menoleh ke sumber suara, tepatnya dari arah lapangan.

Salah satu anak kelas satu yang juga merupakan teman baik Sai, Nut berlari ke arah mereka dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Ada apa, Nut? Ada kebakaran?" entah Sai tidak sadar atau memang berniat menyindir, yang pasti wajah Blaze mengkerut mendengar pertanyaan kakak kembar Shielda tersebut.

"Bukan. Kami kan mau ngambil matras buat pemanasan, tapi pintu gudangnya nggak bisa dibuka. Kami sudah memberitahu guru, dan katanya kunci gudangnya hilang," jelas Nut dengan napas memburu.

"He? Kunci gudangnya hilang?" kaget Sai.

"Bagaimana kalo tanya Kak Shielda saja? Kak Shielda kan sering keluar masuk gudang," usul Blaze.

Seingatnya memang Shielda sering meletakkan beberapa alat lukis dan senjata bela dirinya di dalam gudang.

"Yah…masalahnya hari ini Shielda tidak ke sana. Kegiatan club melukis ditunda sampai minggu depan," ucapan Sai berikutnya membuat Blaze terdiam.

"Ditunda…?" Blaze ingat sekali, terakhir kali dia melihat Ice hari ini adalah saat pemuda itu menenteng kanvas lukisnya menuju ruang club, dan itu sudah dua jam yang lalu.

Kunci gudang menghilang.

Kegiatan club melukis ditunda.

Ice yang tidak kelihatan…

"Oh tidak…" bagai mendapatkan pencerahan, Blaze yang sudah tidak mempedulikan percakapan Sai dan Nut langsung berlari kencang menuju gudang penyimpanan yang tepat berada di belakang gedung sekolah.

"Hey, Blaze! Kau mau kemana?" kaget Sai.

"A-aku baru ingat sesuatu! Katakan pada Cikgu Papa hari ini aku izin!" teriak Blaze tanpa menoleh sebelum akhirnya menghilang di belokan.

"Sialan…" Blaze berlari secepat yang dia bisa menuju gudang penyimpanan dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Dalam hati Blaze benar-benar berharap bahwa bayangan yang tadi melintas di kepalanya itu tidak benar-benar terjadi.

.

.

.

 _Air adalah sesuatu yang tidak punya bentuk._

 _Air itu cair, sehingga bentuknya tidak jelas dan berubah-ubah tergantung wadah yang menampungnya._

 _Bumi ini mengandung 70 persen air, air adalah yang paling dominan di dunia._

 _Dan air merupakan cerminan dari alam itu sendiri._

 _Meski begitu, air tidak mencerminkan segalanya._

 _Ada kalanya, air ada untuk menutupi apa yang ada didalamnya._

.

.

.

 _Brak!_

Tanpa pikir panjang, Blaze langsung menendang pintu gudang malang tersebut sampai salah satu engselnya copot, dan Blaze sama sekali tidak peduli dengan itu.

Dengan terengah-engah, Blaze melangkah masuk perlahan.

Gudang itu gelap, ditambah lagi matahari sudah hampir terbenam sehingga bias cahaya jingga hanya masuk melalu celah-celah jendela dan pintu.

"I-ice…?"

Meski begitu, Blaze bisa melihat dan merasakan keberadaanya.

Dan sejujurnya, Blaze benar-benar tidak ingin melihat ini.

Sesosok laki-laki yang duduk bersandar dengan posisi menyamping tampak terkejut, dilihat dari bahunya yang bergetar.

"Ice…apa yang kau…" Blaze benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata.

Boboiboy Ice, adik kembarnya, duduk diam dihadapannya.

Seragam serta jaketnya tampak kotor dan robek, wajahnya dipenuhi memar, topinya lusuh dan tampak air menetes dari lidah topinya, benar-benar jelas terlihat bahwa pemuda itu baru saja diguyur dengan air.

"Ice…" Blaze mencoba untuk maju selangkah, dan tanpa sengaja kakinya menginjak sesuatu yang isinya sedikit mengotori sepatunya.

"…!" ruangan dalam gudang itu gelap, tapi Blaze bisa melihat jelas keadaan adiknya saat ini.

Bukan hanya itu, disekelilingnya juga banyak terdapat pecahan dan serpihan papan, cipratan cat, serta kuas lukis yang berhamburan di segala tempat.

Peralatan lukisnya dihancurkan, bersama dengan pemiliknya, di dalam gudang ini.

Bagaimana jika Blaze tidak terpikir untuk datang ke sini?

"Ice…mereka…mereka ya yang melakukan ini…?" Blaze bergumam pelan.

Ice tidak menyahut dan lebih memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Punggung Blaze bergetar, kedua tangannya terkepal sangat kuat sampai punggung tangannya memutih, tanda bahwa pemuda yang identik dengan api itu sebentar lagi akan meledak.

"Cukup sudah! Semuanya selesai sampai disini!" Blaze menendang pintu gudang sekali lagi sampai pintu tak bersalah tersebut sukses melayang dari tempatnya.

"K-kakak mau ke mana?" akhirnya Ice bersuara setelah dibuat terkejut dengan reaksi dari kakak keempatnya tersebut.

"Mau ke mana? Tentu saja mencari keparat-keparat itu. Aku akan memberi mereka pelajaran!" sahut Blaze sambil membunyikan buku jarinya.

"Apa? Tunggu, jangan lakukan itu, kumohon," Ice dengan susah payah bangkit dari posisinya, tidak peduli tubuhnya saat ini terasa sangat nyeri karena sebelumnya para berandalan itu menendangnya beramai-ramai.

"Kau…kau mau menahanku? Setelah apa yang mereka lakukan padamu?! Kenapa kau hanya membiarkan ini, Ice? Apa mereka mengancammu untuk tidak melaporkan ini pada kami?! Sebenarnya seberapa tidak pedulinya kau pada dirimu sendiri?! Kau tidak tau ya kalo aku…kami sangat mencemaskanmu?!" Blaze akhirnya benar-benar meledak.

"Ugh…meski kau tidak peduli pada dirimu, kami tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama!" teriak Blaze lagi. Kedua matanya yang memang berwarna jingga kemerahan kali ini tampak menyala seperti cincin api.

Ice benar-benar tidak berkutik setelah diteriaki seperti itu.

Sejujurnya, Ice sangat jarang dimarahi karena sifatnya yang cuek dan tidak ingin mencari masalah.

Dan hal itu membuat pemuda penyuka air tersebut menjadi lemah menghadapi kemarahan seseorang.

"Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Aku benar-benar akan membalas mereka berkali-kali lipat, dan kau tak akan bisa menghentikan ku," tandas Blaze kemudian kedua kakinya segera melangkah keluar dari gudang.

Ice menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat.

"Kak Blaze, tunggu! Ku mohon!" Ice mencoba berteriak lagi.

"Kak, ku mohon jangan lakukan apapun...kakak bisa kena masalah!" bagaikan tidak punya telinga, Blaze sama sekali tidak merespon ucapan Ice.

Ice menghela napas dengan frustasi.

 _Dia tidak menginginkan ini._

 _Dia sama sekali tidak pernah menginginkan masalah._

 _Lagipula, menurutnya dia pantas mendapatkan ini karena sudah membiarkan adiknya terkena masalah dulu._

 _Jadi…apa kali ini dibiarkan saja?_

 _Lagipula, tidak ada rugi baginya kan jika kakaknya itu masuk ke ruang BK sekali lagi dan berakhir kena skors?_

 _Tapi tetap saja…_

"Kak Blaze! Aku…aku…" rasanya sangat memalukan sampai kata-kata sulit keluar dari mulutnya.

"A-aku sangat mengidolakan kakak!" teriakan Ice tersebut berhasil membuat langkah Blaze terhenti.

"Hah?" Blaze berbalik menatap sang adik dengan bingung.

Dia tidak salah dengar kan?

Tampak rona kemerahan di wajah lusuh Ice, tanda bahwa pemuda itu sebenarnya sangat malu mengatakan ini.

"Kak Blaze…selalu ada disana setiap kali aku membutuhkan…kakak selalu melakukan apapun tanpa mempedulikan resikonya untukku. Kakak selalu…selalu menyelamatkanku. Kak Blaze…adalah pahlawanku…" ucap Ice lagi dengan suara lebih pelan, namun tetap cukup jelas didengar oleh Blaze.

"Aku…aku tidak akan bisa menjadi seperti kakak, itu sebabnya kali ini…tolong jangan lakukan apapun. Aku…aku…aku tidak ingin Kak Blaze terlibat masalah lagi…" Ice kembali menggigit bibirnya.

"Kumohon…tetaplah menjadi pahlawanku, sama seperti dulu…" ucap Ice pada akhirnya dengan wajah yang semakin memerah karena tidak biasa mengungkapkan isi hatinya sampai seperti ini.

Blaze benar-benar tercenggang.

Selama ini, mereka selalu beranggapan Ice itu adalah orang yang cuek dan tidak peduli pada apapun yang merepotkan.

Tapi kali ini, Ice benar-benar mengungkap isi hatinya, terlebih lagi menganggap Blaze yang selalu dipandang sebagai pembuat masalah seperti itu.

 _Entah bagaimana, kali ini bongkahan es itu perlahan mencair._

Menghela napas panjang, Blaze akhirnya berbalik mendekati Ice yang menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan rona merah yang masih menghiasi parasnya.

"Dasar…" Blaze bergumam lelah. Dengan cepat, pemuda berhoodie merah tersebut menarik kedua tangan adiknya dan melingkarkannya ke lehernya.

"K-kak Blaze?" Ice yang terkejut karena kini dirinya berada di gendongan sang kakak sedikit tidak percaya Blaze akan meredam amarahnya dan mendengarkannya.

"Akan ku antar kau pulang," ucap Blaze lagi.

Meski ukuran tubuh mereka hampir sama, Blaze sama sekali tidak terlihat kesulitan menggendong Ice.

Akhirnya pemuda berjaket biru muda tersebut memutuskan untuk membenamkan kepalanya di punggung sang kakak yang terasa hangat tersebut.

"Kau tau, yang lainnya sangat mencemaskanmu. Thorn merasa sangat bersalah karena menurutnya, kau menjadi seperti ini karena dia," ucap Blaze pelan.

"Eh? A-aku tidak…"

"Ya, aku tau. Kau tidak mungkin menyalahkan Thorn," potong Blaze cepat.

"Tapi, jika Thorn melihatmu dalam keadaan seperti ini, dia pasti akan semakin merasa bersalah. Kau tidak mau melihat Thorn sedih kan?" ucapan Blaze berikutnya membuat Ice terdiam.

Ice pasrah menerima ini semua, yang penting apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk menebus kesalahannya pada Thorn 4 tahun yang lalu sudah terlaksana.

Tapi, jika apa yang dia lakukan malah membuat Thorn sedih…bukannya sama saja?

"Kelihatannya aku menemukan beberapa hal baru tentangmu," ucapan Blaze berikutnya langsung menyadarkan Ice dari lamunannya.

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak menyangka kau akan menganggapku sampai segitunya, padahal yang kulakukan itu wajar. Kita kan saudara," lanjut Blaze sambil tertawa pelan.

"U-umm…" Ice bingung mau menjawab apa, jadi pemuda bermata biru itu kembali membenamkan wajahnya ke punggung Blaze.

"Baiklah, aku sudah memutuskan. Aku tidak akan pergi menghajar mereka, karena kau sudah memaksaku," Blaze bersuara lagi.

"B-benarkah?" kaget Ice.

"Yah…tapi bukan berarti aku juga hanya akan diam saja melihatmu diperlakukan seperti ini, jadi aku tetap akan melakukan sesuatu. Jangan khawatir, aku janji kali ini aku tidak akan masuk ke ruang BK," ucap Blaze yakin. Kedua manik jingganya kembali menyala.

"Kak Blaze…" Ice bergumam takjub.

"Kalo mau berterima kasih, nanti saja, oke?" sahut Blaze.

"Siapa juga yang mau berterima kasih. Aku cuma mau bilang lebih cepat jalannya. Aku kedinginan," elak Ice dengan wajah merona merah, dan pemuda itu bersyukur kali ini Blaze tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Ahahaha…dasar," Blaze tertawa lagi.

Entah kenapa, Blaze lebih suka melihat adik pertamanya ini bersikap dingin dan cuek, meskipun bukan berarti Blaze tidak suka melihat Ice mengungkapkan isi hatinya tadi.

Sore itu, Blaze memutuskan untuk mampir ke rumah Fang kemudian memaksa pemuda berkacamata itu untuk meminjamkan kamar mandinya tanpa memberitahu saudara kembar mereka yang lain.

Dan malam itu, Fang hanya bisa melongo karena beberapa hari belakangan ini, pemuda Cina itu disuguhkan sikap tak biasa dari dua kembar dengan sifat saling bertolak belakang tersebut.

" _Anak kembar memang aneh…"_ pikir Fang.

.

.

.

Meski Blaze berkata akan melakukan sesuatu untuk menyelesaikan masalah Ice yang dibully, sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda akan ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi.

Bahkan, setelah tiga hari, Ice masih saja diganggu oleh beberapa berandalan meski pun tidak separah sebelumnya.

"Ice," Ice yang baru selesai membereskan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas sekolah menoleh ke arah pintu kelas, dimana salah satu saudara kembarnya, Boboiboy Solar memanggilnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ice.

"Kau dipanggil ke ruang BK. Oh ya, aku dengar peralatan lukismu rusak ya?" ucap Solar.

"Eh? Darimana kau tau soal itu…?" kaget Ice. Seingatnya, hanya dirinya dan Blaze saja yang tau.

"Heh…aku memang tau semuanya, ingat?" ucap Solar santai sambil memposisikan kacamatanya, sementara Ice hanya bisa menghela napas.

Beruntung dia tidak temperamental seperti Blaze.

Kalo iya, mungkin kacamata adik bungsunya itu sudah pecah.

"Oke, oke. Aku mendengarnya dari Blaze. Sudahlah, kau ditunggu di ruang BK dan besok, kalo kau ada waktu, aku bisa membantumu mencari alat lukis baru," ucap Solar lagi.

"Memangnya kau bisa?" tanya Ice.

"Heh…memangnya apa sih yang tidak bisa kulakukan?" Solar menyahut lagi-lagi sambil memposisikan kacamata jingganya.

Ice mendadak menyesal telah bertanya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Terserah kau saja," Ice memilih untuk mengalah karena meladeni Solar yang sedang kumat sisi narsisnya itu hanya akan membuang tenaga saja.

Tapi sekarang ucapan adik bungsunya tadi membuatnya penasaran.

Kenapa dia sampai dipanggil ke ruang BK?

.

.

.

"Anu…permisi," gumam Ice sambil membuka pintu perlahan.

"Ah, kamu sudah datang. Duduklah," Bu Ningsih, guru Bimbingan Konseling tersenyum sambil membereskan berkas-berkas di atas mejanya.

Ice menurut kemudian mendudukkan dirinya dihadapan sang guru.

"Jadi begini, Boboiboy Ice. Aku mendengar laporan mengenai kamu yang diganggu oleh sekumpulan siswa, benar?" ucapan Bu Ningsih membuat Ice terkejut.

"Eh…iya…soal itu…" Ice mendadak gugup. Dirinya sama sekali tidak menyangka kakak kembarnya itu malah melaporkan kondisinya pada guru BK.

Bukankah nasibnya akan tambah kacau setelah ini?

"Ketua OSIS yang melaporkannya padaku, dan menurut beberapa saksi juga, mereka merusak properti sekolah termasuk pintu gudang dan peralatan lukismu," jelas Bu Ningsih.

"Eh…Ketua OSIS…?" gumam Ice tidak mengerti.

Jadi bukannya Blaze, tapi Gempa yang melaporkan masalahnya pada Bu Ningsih?

Dan lagi, yang merusak pintu gudang itu sesungguhnya adalah Blaze, tapi Ice memutuskan untuk diam.

"Alasan mereka mengganggumu juga…bisa dibilang konyol, dan gadis dari club berkebun itu…yah, aku sudah memberi mereka balasan yang pantas. Juga soal alat lukismu, salah satu saudara kembarmu juga bersedia untuk membantu," ucap Bu Ningsih lagi.

"Solar…?" sekarang Ice mengerti dengan keadaannya sekarang.

"Yah…kalian kembar tujuh memang manis jika akur ya. Aku juga cukup senang karena akhir-akhir ini, Boboiboy Blaze tidak berulah. Pihak sekolah benar-benar minta maaf karena sudah mengabaikan masalah ini. Kamu boleh pergi sekarang," ucap Bu Ningsih.

Setelah berterima kasih, Ice kemudian pamit dan berjalan keluar dari ruang BK.

Selama perjalanan pulang, Ice terus memikirkan nasibnya.

Bagaimana Gempa turun tangan dan melaporkan masalah ini, pastinya butuh waktu lama untuk pengumpulan bukti dan sejenisnya.

Kemudian membuat Solar, adiknya yang paling angkuh itu untuk ikut membantu, sejujurnya membuat Ice sulit membayangkan apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh kakak keempatnya tersebut.

.

.

.

 _Kemana air yang mengalir pergi?_

 _Mungkin ada yang akan menjawab ujung dunia, tapi jika bumi itu bulat, bukankah ujung dunia itu akan sulit ditemukan?_

 _Tapi memang seperti itulah air._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Assalamuallaikum…" gumam Ice pelan.

"Waalaikumsalam, Kak Ice!" Thorn buru-buru berlari kemudian menarik tangan sang kakak.

"Kak, maaf ya…aku tidak bermaksud membuat Kak Ice dalam masalah…" ucap Thorn.

"Hah…sudahlah. Semuanya sudah selesai, jadi jangan dibahas lagi," sahut Ice sekenanya sambil menepuk pelan kepala Thorn.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kak Gempa…sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Tadi aku dipanggil Bu Ningsih," ucap Ice begitu melihat Gempa yang ikut berjalan menghampirinya.

"Well…sebagai Ketua OSIS, aku rasa tidak baik membiarkan masalah ini, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menyelidiki sendiri apa yang terjadi sebenarnya," jelas Gempa.

"Dan Gempa benar-benar hebat karena tidak melaporkan siapa sebenarnya yang merusak pintu gudang~" sambung Taufan yang muncul tiba-tiba dari dapur bersama Halilintar.

"Hey, aku melakukannya juga karena pintunya dikunci, dan Ice sedang dalam masalah, jadi secara teknis itu memang salah mereka," protes Blaze yang sedang mengunyah kue kering di ruang tengah.

"Yah…tentu saja, karena laporan Blaze, kami para OSIS berhasil membereskan masalah ini…meski aku penasaran kenapa Blaze tidak langsung saja ngomong ke guru BK," ucap Gempa.

"Ah…soal itu…" Blaze mengambil kue kering lagi kemudian mengunyahnya. Rasa manisnya membuat Blaze tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Karena aku sudah terlanjur berjanji tidak akan masuk ke ruang BK," ucap Blaze sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Kali ini, Ice benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata.

Ironis…

Dirinya yang diibaratkan sebagai es, malah dibuat 'membeku' oleh saudara kembarnya yang identik dengan api.

" _Ah…kelihatannya aku salah…"_ tanpa sadar, air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Ice? Kau nangis?" kaget Taufan.

"Ah…apa jangan-jangan Kak Ice masih sedih dengan yang kemarin? Waa! aku minta maaf," Thorn langsung panik.

Tanpa merespon ucapan kedua saudara kembarnya, Ice langsung berlari menuju sofa yang masih di duduki kakak keempatnya.

"Ice, kau kenapa? Kau masih merasa sakit dengan-" sebelum Blaze menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Ice sudah lebih dulu memeluknya.

"Ice…?" Blaze bergumam lagi, merasa bingung dengan tingkah aneh adik pertamanya tersebut.

"Hiks…Kak Blaze bodoh…" Ice bergumam sangat pelan dengan air mata mengalir deras.

Yah, selama ini Ice selalu beranggapan bahwa Blaze sudah berubah, berubah menjadi tukang buat masalah yang merepotkan.

Tapi ternyata dia salah.

Blaze sama sekali tidak berubah, dia masih sama seperti dulu.

 _Masih tetap pahlawan masa kecilnya._

Mungkin Ice tidak sadar, tapi kenyataannya yang berubah adalah dirinya.

"Err…sama-sama…?" Blaze menyahut dengan canggung.

Rasanya sudah lama adiknya yang pemalas ini bersikap selembut ini.

"Ahahaha, syukurlah kalo kalian sudah akrab lagi," Gempa tertawa gemas melihat tingkah kedua adiknya.

"Ya. Kalian berdua selama ini sering bersikap seperti suami-istri yang pisah ranjang sih," cerocos Taufan dan seketika itu juga kepalanya langsung dijitak oleh Halilintar, membuat keduanya akhirnya membuat keributan di ruang tamu.

"Syukurlah, Kak Ice…" Thorn ikut tersenyum manis.

Sebenarnya Thorn juga sangat berterima kasih karena kakaknya yang serba biru muda itu sudah menolongnya, dan kali ini Ice juga mendapatkan pertolongan yang pantas untuknya.

"Oke…sudah cukup, Ice. Kau membuatku gerah…err, Ice?" Blaze yang bingung karena Ice sama sekali tidak bergerak dari posisinya,mencoba untuk mendorong pelan tubuh sang adik.

"Oy! Kenapa kau malah tidur?!" protes Blaze begitu menyadari Ice kini mendengkur pelan sambil menyandarkan wajahnya ke bahu Blaze.

"Sudahlah, Blaze. Aku rasa setelah semua yang dilaluinya, Ice sama sekali tidak tidur dengan baik, jadi kali ini saja biarkan dia," ucap Gempa.

"Kau bisa mengantarkannya ke kamar kalo keberatan, Blaze," sambung Taufan sambil mengelus kepalanya yang berasap karena sekali lagi dijitak oleh kakak sulungnya.

"Iya, tapi kenapa harus aku? Aduh…" Blaze mendesah, pasrah karena mencoba untuk membangunkan Ice itu lebih sulit daripada mengganggu tidur seekor beruang hibernasi.

Tapi dalam hati, Blaze benar-benar bersyukur karena akhirnya adiknya itu sudah bisa tidur dengan tenang.

Dan jujur saja, Blaze jauh lebih suka melihat adiknya seperti ini, karena bagaimana pun juga, adik kembar pertamanya itu adalah _Ice._

 _Es yang mencair._

 _Air yang membeku._

 _Dan yang paling menonjol dalam dirinya adalah…keduanya._

 _Dirinya yang dingin bagaikan es, tapi juga lembut seperti air._

 _Hanya saja, tidak semua orang bisa melihat itu._

 _Karena air dan es itu berbeda, tapi saling terhubung._

.

.

.

 **Frozen, Melted, Liquid, Tears (End)**

* * *

 **Re:review untuk Guest: Iyep, itu dari Naruto Shippuden opening 6, Sign yang dinyanyikan oleh Flow. Saya suka makna liriknya XD makasih udah review ya~**

 **Hola~ okay…kebetulan saya lagi nggak sibuk, jadi bisa update cepet ya…ahahahaha #paan**

 **Oke…yang ini juga panjang, dan saya capek ngetiknya (terus?) sejujurnya saya kasihan sama Ice yang harus terluka fisik dan mental disini, dan hey…biasanya Ice yang menyelesaikan masalah Blaze, kali ini malah sebaliknya ya? Ahahaha~**  
 **Yah, karena meski api dipadamkan oleh air, es itu meleleh karena api kan kan kan~ #Udah**

 **Di chapter ini udah lebih rame ya…ada Sai, Shielda, Fang, dan Nut~ meski peran mereka juga ga banyak sih… X'D**

 **Oke…saya nggak bisa banyak kata (ini udah banyak woy), dan apa penyelesaian masalahnya kurang greget? Ahaha itu karena saya mikirnya ini 'Ice', jadi nggak usah heboh-heboh sangat lah X'D**

 **Siapa yah buat next chap nanti…oke oke, nanti aja soal itu. Saya selalu menanti kritik, saran, atau pun komentar kalian di kotak review, dan sekali lagi saya memohon untuk jangan nge-flame pliss #udahnak**

 **Baiklah kalo gitu, sampai jumpa di next chap~ XD**

 **Review please~**

 ** _Apa yang terpikirkan oleh kalian jika mendengar kata 'Matahari'? Mungkin beragam, tapi yang pasti matahari itu besar, bersinar, dan panas. Cahayanya yang menyilaukan, mencolok dan menarik perhatian. Seperti itulah matahari. Tapi...tidak banyak yang tau, bahwa sebenarnya matahari itu hanya bersinar di luarnya saja._**

 **Next Chapter: Inside the Light**


	5. Solar

**BoBoiBoy by Monsta Studios**

 ** _Apa yang terpikirkan oleh kalian jika mendengar kata 'Matahari'? Mungkin beragam, tapi yang pasti matahari itu besar, bersinar, dan panas. Cahaya yang menyilaukan, mencolok, menarik perhatian. Seperti itulah matahari. Tapi…apakah ada yang tahu, bahwa sebenarnya matahari itu hanya bersinar di luarnya saja?_ **

**_._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Inside the Light**

* * *

"Sudah paham sekarang?" Papa Zola, atau yang biasa dipanggil Cikgu Papa, menutup pidato _kebenaran_ nya yang sudah berkumandang selama kurang lebih 20 menit.

Sedangkan siswa yang saat ini menjadi objek pidato si guru hanya menatap datar tanpa tertarik sedikitpun. Sayang sekali otaknya yang kelewat encer itu tetap memproses apa yang baru saja disampaikan oleh guru multifungsi bertopeng tersebut.

"Intinya, Cikgu mau aku memilih eskul kan?" Boboiboy Solar berucap datar.

"Nah, itu kamu paham. Kamu sendiri tahu kan, hanya kamu seorang siswa yang tidak mengambil satupun kegiatan ekstrakurikuler, tahu tidak?" Solar ingin sekali menyumbat kedua telinganya, tidak tahan dengan suara menggelegar guru matematika sekaligus olahraga tersebut.

"Kenapa baru sekarang, Cikgu? Jika memang ingin aku memilih kegiatan ekstrakurikuler, kenapa tidak sejak dulu saja?" tanya Solar malas.

"Itu karena selama ini kamu memberikan prestasi yang sangat baik untuk sekolah di bidang akademik, jadi kami para guru membiarkannya, tapi ternyata memang peraturan tetap peraturan. Kamu harus memilih setidaknya satu kegiatan eskul yang menarik minatmu," jelas Cikgu Papa.

Solar mendengkus, "Jika aku tidak berminat pada satupun eskul di sini bagaimana? Sayang sekali karena aku sudah mahir pada segala jenis kegiatan ekstra, aku jadi tidak punya minat ikut kegiatan apapun," Cikgu Papa cuma bisa melongo mendengar jawaban tanpa filter dengan intonasi super angkuh dari sang murid.

"Lagipula yah…aku sudah banyak memberikan penghargaan akademik pada sekolah ini kan? Jika sampai aku ikut yang non-akademik bukannya itu hanya akan menuai iri siswa lain?" ucap Solar lagi, dan kali ini Cikgu Papa hanya bisa menghela napas lelah.

Ingin rasanya guru penganut paham _Kebenaran_ itu meneriaki muridnya yang satu ini, tapi sayangnya apa yang sudah dikatakan oleh si murid memang fakta.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Terserah kamu saja, yang penting Cikgu sudah memberitahu," tukas Cikgu Papa menyerah.

Solar mendengkus, merasa dirinya yang menang debat untuk kesekian kalinya ini adalah hal yang biasa.

"Bagus, jadi apa aku bisa pergi sekarang? _Cikgu Papa Zola?"_ tanya Solar.

"Iya, iya kamu boleh pergi. Tapi ingat ya, meski nilai dan catatan pelajaranmu itu sempurna tanpa cela, jangan sampai membolos pelajaran, paham?" pesan Cikgu Papa.

"Bolos? Heh…" Solar terkekeh, dengan santainya pemuda yang identik dengan kacamata jingga tersebut menggeser kursi kemudian beranjak dari posisinya, "Sejujurnya aku tidak sekolah sebulan pun tidak akan memberi pengaruh apa-apa pada nilaiku tapi…bersyukurlah Cikgu, 'Bolos' itu tidak ada dalam kamusku," ucapnya sambil melenggang pergi.

Cikgu Papa menghela napas sambil mengurut pelipisnya. "Seandainya saja ada mapel kepribadian, anak itu pasti akan mendapat nilai yang bahkan lebih rendah dari kembarannya yang suka bermain api itu…" desahnya lelah.

.

.

.

 _Matahari._

 _Bersinar, terang, memberi kehangatan._

 _Tapi juga menyilaukan dan tentu saja, panas._

.

.

.

Boboiboy Solar.

Bungsu dari tujuh Boboiboy bersaudara, namun memiliki otak yang paling encer di antara mereka bertujuh.

Tidak hanya otaknya, tapi bakatnya, sifatnya, penampilannya, pesonanya, sudah cukup membuatnya dicap sebagai seorang _gary-stu_ seperti dalam komik Jepang _._

Benar-benar seseorang yang hampir mencapai kesempurnaan.

 _Hampir._

Tentu saja, karena tidak ada manusia yang benar-benar sempurna.

Di balik itu semua, Solar bukanlah orang yang pantas dijadikan panutan. Sifatnya yang angkuh dan cenderung suka merendahkan orang lain membuatnya tidak punya banyak teman.

Lebih tepatnya, _teman_ yang berhasil disandang oleh beberapa orang juga hanya sebatas formalitas.

"Solar, kamu dapat nilai seratus lagi. Pertahankan ya," Solar menatap nilai ulangan harian yang baru saja diberikan oleh guru fisikanya.

Seratus.

Benar semua, dengan masing-masing soal dijawab dengan sangat detail dan mutlak. Jika saja ada nilai yang lebih tinggi dari seratus di sekolah, mungkin saja pemuda itu sudah memperolehnya.

"Kamu hebat banget, Solar. Nilaimu benar-benar sempurna," komentar salah seorang teman sekelasnya yang tak sengaja melihat kertas ulangan Solar.

"Siswa terpintar SMP Pulau Rintis memang hebat. Jika dipikir-pikir, kamu memang tidak pernah mendapat nilai yang lebih rendah dari 100 di setiap mapel kan ya?" timpal yang lainnya dengan kagum.

Solar memutar mata, menurutnya reaksi teman-teman sekelasnya ini benar-benar berlebihan.

"Kamu nggak senang, Solar?" Solar melirik ke meja yang tepat di sampingnya, di mana saudara kembar yang memang sekelas dengannya itu berucap.

"Senang?" Solar mengangkat alis, terlihat tidak mengerti.

"Habisnya, kamu nggak pernah dapat nilai di bawah seratus kan? Kamu pasti merasa senang," Boboiboy Thorn berucap antusias.

Solar menatap wajah sang kakak kembar yang benar-benar serupa dengan wajahnya itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kamu senang kan, Solar? Iya, kan?" Thorn bertanya dengan raut wajah yang berbinar.

"Buat apa? Bukankah ini sudah biasa?" Solar menyahut cuek, mengabaikan raut wajah sang kakak yang berubah kaget.

"Eh? T-tapi kenapa?" tanya Thorn bingung.

"Itu hanya nilai, buat apa aku senang?" sahut Solar lagi.

"Aku tahu kamu sudah biasa, Solar…tapi paling tidak tunjukkanlah rasa syukurmu. Kamu berusaha keras untuk mendapat nilai itu kan?" ucap Thorn.

Solar mendengkus, "Biasa saja. Semua soal itu…aku sudah menghapal semuanya di luar kepala, kau tahu? Benar-benar bukan hal sulit," Solar berucap lagi. Baiklah, kali ini ucapannya itu berhasil menarik perhatian beberapa siswa, terutama untuk mereka yang nilainya tidak pantas dibicarakan.

"Thorn benar, Solar. Kau harusnya merasa senang," ucap Amar Deep.

"Aku yang nilainya hanya enam puluh saja merasa sangat bersyukur loh," timpal Stanley.

"Hmm-hmm. Beneran nih kamu nggak senang meski hanya sedikit?" tanya Thorn lagi, kembali memasang senyumnya.

Solar menghela napas, "Apa-apaan sih kalian ini? Aku bilang ini bukanlah hal yang sebegitu hebohnya untuk diperbincangkan…kenapa kalian masih memaksaku?" nada bicaranya tenang, tapi tersirat rasa kesal di parasnya, membuat siswa-siswi yang tadi ribut mengomentari nilainya terdiam.

"Solar, apa maksudmu? Hal-hal semacam ini…meski bagimu ini biasa, bukan berarti kamu tidak mensyukurinya kan?" ucap Thorn lagi, kali ini nada bicaranya sedikit meninggi.

Solar menatap sang kakak tanpa minat, kemudian tangan berbalut sarung tangan putih itu meraih kertas ulangannya yang tertera angka seratus dengan tinta hitam tersebut, dan tindakannya selanjutnya berhasil membuat seisi kelas bungkam.

"Jika memang benda ini bisa membuatmu senang, kenapa tidak ambil saja untukmu?" Solar meremas-remas kertas ulangannya menjadi bola, kemudian melemparkannya pada Thorn tanpa menoleh, dan bola kertas tersebut sukses mendarat di dahi sang kakak.

"Solar!" Melody memekik kaget.

"Hey, itu sudah kelewatan!" bentak Amar.

Solar tidak menanggapi. Diambilnya tas sekolahnya, dan dengan santainya pemuda itu beranjak menuju pintu kelas.

"Hey, kau mau ke mana?" panggil Stanley.

"Jika keluar kelas di jam kosong, itu tidak akan dihitung bolos kan?" Solar menyahut tanpa menoleh, dan sedetik kemudian pemuda itu sudah menghilang dari kelas.

"Thorn, kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Melody cemas melihat Thorn yang mendadak terdiam setelah dilempari kertas ulangan oleh sang adik satu-satunya itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok," Thorn memungut bola kertas yang merupakan hasil ulangan Solar tersebut, kemudian melirik miliknya sendiri yang hanya tertera angka empat puluh di atas meja.

"Solar yang malang…" Thorn tersenyum iba sambil merapikan kertas ulangan yang sudah lecek tersebut, tidak mempedulikan tatapan bingung Melody dan Amar yang mendengar.

.

.

.

 _Matahari itu selain memberi cahaya dan menerangi kegelapan, sinarnya yang terlalu terang itu juga menyilaukan._

 _Tidak hanya membuat yang melihat reflek menutup pandangan mereka, tapi juga membuat matahari itu sendiri tidak bisa melihat sekitarnya._

 _Sama sepertinya._

 _Yang selalu mengabaikan sekitarnya, membiarkan cahayanya yang terlalu terang menyilaukan pandangan siapa saja._

 _Termasuk dirinya sendiri._

.

.

.

"Hey, kalian sadar nggak? Solar itu kapan sih main bareng kita?" Boboiboy Blaze tiba-tiba bersuara di ruang tamu yang kini ditempati oleh dirinya beserta ketiga saudara kembarnya yang lain.

"Entahlah. Mungkin…dia sibuk?" sahut Boboiboy Taufan sekenanya. Kedua tangannya masih sibuk melipat-lipat kertas origami menjadi berbagai bentuk binatang.

"Sibuk apanya? Dia itu kan tidak ikut eskul apapun," ucap Blaze lagi.

"Meski begitu bukan berarti dia tidak sibuk melakukan sesuatu kan?" Boboiboy Gempa yang sedang membaca buku sejarah ikut berkomentar.

"Ya. Sibuk menghindari kita misalnya," Ice yang sedang berbaring di sofa tiba-tiba bersuara.

"Lah, buat apa dia menghindari kita?" tanya Taufan, agak terkejut ternyata adik ketiganya itu tidak tidur.

Ice hanya mengangkat bahu, pertanda ucapannya tadi memang hanya asal sebut.

"Tapi benar sih…dia itu kayak nggak suka menghabiskan waktu bareng kita deh. Kelihatannya sifat sombongnya itu beneran kebangetan," desah Blaze. Netra sewarna cincin apinya menatap tanpa minat acara komedi yang sedang tayang di TV.

"Yah…lagian nggak ada manfaatnya juga sih menghabiskan waktu denganmu," ledek Taufan setengah bercanda sambil meletakkan origami berbentuk burung elang berwarna kemerahan di atas meja.

"Hey! Memangnya main sama situ juga ada manfaatnya?" sahut Blaze kesal.

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua sama saja. Makanya kalian sering main bareng," sahut Ice santai sambil memejamkan matanya.

Sebelum Blaze sempat berteriak sambil melempari sang adik dengan origami, Gempa sudah lebih dulu bergerak dengan meletakkan buku pelajarannya dengan cukup keras di atas meja.

"Jangan berpikir begitu, kalian ini…bagaimanapun Solar tetap saudara kembar kita kan?" ucap Gempa lembut, berbanding terbalik dengan tindakannya yang sukses membuat Blaze membeku.

"Aku yakin dia pasti punya alasan kenapa tidak banyak bermain bersama kita," ucap Gempa lagi sambil mengganti saluran TV.

"Aku harap iya…" Blaze akhirnya menyahut pasrah, berniat untuk tidak lagi membahas ini.

Meski begitu, Gempa yang terlihat begitu santai sebenarnya tidak sedikitpun fokus pada tontonannya.

Boboiboy bernomor tiga itu mulai menerawang, jika dipikir-pikir lagi...kapan terakhir kali Solar berkumpul bersama keenam kakaknya ya?

.

.

.

"Solar, kamu dipanggil Cikgu Timi," ucap Amar yang berhasil menemukan Solar sedang menyendiri di taman belakang, entah sedang melakukan apa.

Solar tidak menyahut, tapi dengan cepat pemuda itu beranjak dari posisinya dan langsung melesat pergi seolah tidak ada Amar di sana.

Pemuda berkulit gelap tersebut mendesah sambil membetulkan kacamata tebalnya, "Sombong sekali sih…" gumamnya jengkel.

"Meski begitu, kau tidak membencinya kan?" suara seseorang yang serupa dengan Solar, tapi terdengar lebih jenaka, langsung membuat Amar reflek menoleh ke belakang.

"Taufan…jangan bikin jantungan dong," omelnya.

"Sori, sori~" Taufan terkekeh tanpa rasa bersalah, "Tapi aku benar kan?" lanjutnya, masih penuh senyuman.

Amar memutar mata, "Iya, iya. Memangnya kenapa sih?" sahut Amar tanpa niat.

"Well, aku tahu kok. Solar itu memang benar-benar mirip matahari," Taufan menepuk pelan pundak Amar, "Sinarnya itu menyengat, panas, bikin gosong…tapi di saat yang bersamaan juga matahari selalu bisa membuat kita terpesona, terpana, kagum, meski kita hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh," Amar hanya diam mendengarkan.

Memang benar, Solar itu menyebalkan, sombong, suka meremehkan orang lain, bahkan terkadang merendahkan guru yang menurutnya tidak lebih pintar darinya.

Tapi tidak ada yang membencinya.

Tidak ada yang bisa.

Karena dia memang _matahari_.

Pusat dari tata surya yang agung dan indah, tapi tidak bisa didekati. Bahkan dilihat dengan mata telanjang dari jarak berjuta-juta kilometer saja tetap bisa membuat mata sakit.

Sama halnya dengan Solar yang tidak bisa didekati, tapi pesonanya itu mampu menyilaukan banyak orang.

"Tapi…" Amar tersadar dari lamunannya begitu Taufan kembali berucap, kali ini suaranya terdengar aneh.

"Dia sama sekali tidak menyadarinya…alam semesta ini luas, yang berarti masih ada yang _jauh_ lebih kuat dari matahari," Taufan tersenyum sambil kembali menepuk-nepuk pundak Amar, membuat si pemilik pundak mulai merasa dongkol.

"Yah…semoga saja dia tidak akan _bertabrakan_ dengan sesuatu yang punya sinar melebihi dirinya nanti," Taufan kemudian berlalu sambil bersenandung ria.

"Apa-apaan sih dia itu?" dan Amar hanya bisa melongo melihat kelakuan si pengguna skateboard yang terkadang tidak jelas maksudnya apa itu.

Tapi Amar juga sadar, Taufan serius dengan ucapannya tadi.

.

.

.

 _Matahari adalah pusat tata surya._

 _Di mana planet-planet berputar mengitarinya, saling berbagi cahayanya._

 _Tapi bagaimanapun, matahari itu hanyalah sebuah benda langit jika semua yang ada di alam semesta ini dihitung._

 _Sayangnya, mereka semua terlalu jauh, hanya matahari lah yang dekat._

 _Itu sebabnya, matahari lah yang bisa memukau banyak orang._

.

.

.

Solar mendesah. Dipandanginya lagi selembar kertas yang baru saja diberikan Cikgu Timi padanya dengan malas, kemudian menghela napas lagi.

"Solar~ kamu habis dari mana?" Thorn, sang kakak keenam yang identik dengan tanaman dan warna hijau, langsung menghampiri Solar yang kelihatan menyusuri koridor tanpa niat.

"Apa itu?" belum sempat Solar merespon, Thorn sudah lebih dulu merebut kertas yang ada di genggamannya.

"Eh? Solar mau ikut eskul?" tanya Thorn setelah melihat kertas yang dibawa Solar adalah lembaran yang berisi daftar eskul di SMP Pulau Rintis.

"Ck, Cikgu Timi memaksaku membawa ini. Bukan berarti aku mau ikut kegiatan apapun," sahut Solar.

Thorn akhirnya tidak menjawab. Pemuda itu hanya tetap mengikuti ke mana Solar akan pergi dalam diam, tentu saja sesekali melirik ke arah sang adik.

Solar sendiri hanya diam, tidak mempedulikan orang-orang di sekitarnya yang menatapnya dengan kagum, bahkan suara kikikan para siswi tidak digubrisnya. Pemuda itu hanya tetap fokus menatap ke depan, entah mau pergi ke mana.

Sekali lagi, Thorn merasa kasihan.

"Ugh, apaan sih, Thorn? Berhenti mengikutiku," akhirnya Solar yang tidak tahan pun bersuara.

Bukannya menjawab, Thorn malah terkekeh pelan, membuat sang adik yang saat ini tengah gondok jadi gagal paham.

"Kau kenapa sih?" Solar bertanya bingung. Baiklah, terkadang tingkah laku kakak keenamnya ini memang membuatnya bingung sendiri, dan kelihatannya kali ini juga.

"Ternyata Solar tidak sepenuhnya tidak peduli ya," ucap Thorn di sela-sela tawanya.

"Hah?" Solar memiringkan kepalanya, makin gagal paham.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kamu terlihat selalu berusaha mengabaikan semua orang di sekitarmu, tapi…kelihatannya kamu tidak menikmatinya jadi, kenapa tidak berhenti?" tanya Thorn setelah puas tertawa.

Solar tidak langsung menjawab tentu saja.

Sekali lagi, Solar tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sang kakak.

"Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu," ucap Solar pada akhirnya.

"Kamu tahu apa maksudku, Solar," sahut Thorn masih dengan senyuman.

"Hah? Kau ini…argh…sudahlah, ini buang-buang waktu," Solar yang masih kebingungan akhirnya memilih untuk angkat kaki, meninggalkan Thorn yang kembali menatap sang adik dengan iba.

"Solar…" Thorn kembali membaca daftar eskul yang tertera di lembaran kertas pemberian Cikgu Timi.

Kelihatannya ini memang belum saat yang tepat untuk membuat sang adik jujur.

.

.

.

" _Aku tidak tahu kenapa kamu terlihat selalu berusaha mengabaikan semua orang di sekitarmu, tapi…kelihatannya kamu tidak menikmatinya jadi, kenapa tidak berhenti?"_

Pertanyaan yang beberapa menit lalu dilontarkan Thorn kembali menyerang pikirannya.

"Apaan sih…" Solar yang sedang melamuan sendirian di atap sekolah segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengusir pertanyaan yang sejak tadi bersarang di kepalanya.

"Aku kan memang tidak peduli…buat apa aku peduli? Itu tidak ada untungnya bagiku," gumam Solar dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

Benar, baginya perasaan itu hanya buang-buang waktu.

Emosi, perasaan, serta sejenisnya itu baginya bukanlah sesuatu yang logis.

Bagaimana seseorang bisa melakukan tindakan nekat dan tak terduga hanya karena perasaan, itu membuat Solar berpikir bahwa hal semacam itu tidaklah masuk akal.

Sejak kecil, entah apa sebabnya Solar memang memiliki akal pikiran yang jauh di atas anak seusianya.

Sayangnya, sebagai balasan setimpal, perasaannya juga tertutup. Bahkan untuk keluarganya sendiri.

Baginya perasaan yang tak logis itu juga merupakan sesuatu yang bisa dia prediksi saking tidak masuk akalnya.

Itu sebabnya, berurusan dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya itu hanya buang-buang waktu. Mereka semua sama.

Mengaguminya, mengidolakannya, ingin menjadi seperti dirinya.

Tapi bukan berarti mereka semua menyukainya.

Sama halnya dengan matahari yang selalu berada di puncak sendirian, dengan planet-planet serta benda langit lainnya yang mengelilinginya.

Mereka mengelilinginya untuk mendapatkan cahayanya, tidak lebih.

Dia tidak butuh perasaan. Selama dirinya masih terus bisa berada di puncak, dia tidak akan peduli pada apapun, bahkan saudara-saudara kembarnya sekalipun.

 _Tapi kenapa pertanyaan itu masih terus terngiang-ngiang di otaknya?_

.

.

.

"Hari ini pembagian nilai ulangan matematika kan?" Stanley membuka percakapan.

"Iya, Cikgu Papa kan sudah memberitahu tadi," sahut Melody.

"Jadi deg-degan…semoga saja nilaiku tidak menurun. Waktu itu aku nggak sempat belajar," ucap Amar gusar.

"Ya elah, Amar…kau pasti nilainya tinggi. Kau kan juga selalu masuk ranking sepuluh besar," komentar Stanley.

"Tapi bukan berarti nggak mungkin kan? Aku tetap takut tahu," ucap Amar.

Thorn yang duduk tidak jauh dari gerombolan teman-temannya yang sedang mengobrol, melirik ke arah Solar yang hanya diam menopang dagunya. Iris matanya yang selalu tersamarkan dengan kacamatanya tampak menerawang ke arah langit.

"Kalo Solar mah, pasti dia santai aja ya kan?" ucap Stanley.

"Iya lah. Dia kan selalu dapat nilai sempurna bahkan untuk mata pelajarannya Cikgu Papa," timpal Melody.

"Jika itu Solar, aku juga setuju. Bisa berada satu tingkat di bawah dia di kelas ini saja sudah membuatku tersanjung," sahut Amar dengan gaya berlebihan.

"Hahaha, tapi kalo dihitung di seluruh sekolah, kau masih di bawah Yaya dan Ying kan?" ledek Stanley.

"Biarin, yang penting nilaiku bagus," sahut Amar tidak terima.

Thorn tersenyum kecil.

Adiknya itu benar-benar disanjung ya.

Tapi satu yang membuat Thorn penasaran, kenapa Solar tidak pernah terlihat bahagia karena itu?

Apa yang sebenarnya dia sembunyikan?

.

.

.

 _Matahari itu panas, semua orang tahu itu._

 _Cahayanya yang terlalu menyilaukan membuat matahari tidak bisa didekati oleh apapun._

 _Meski begitu, bumi saja yang terpisah jarak lebih dari seratus juta kilometer, masih bisa merasakan panas cahayanya._

 _Matahari itu panas, bersinar, tidak bisa disentuh._

 _Itu yang diketahui banyak orang._

 _Tapi sesungguhnya tidak banyak yang tahu, bahwa yang panas dari matahari itu adalah atmosfernya._

 _Suhu matahari yang sesungguhnya tidaklah lebih panas dari lapisan luarnya saja._

.

.

.

"Ini, Thorn. Nilaimu sudah mulai membaik. Pertahankan, oke?" Cikgu Papa menepuk pelan kepala berbalut topi Thorn yang terlihat sumringah dengan nilai tujuh puluh lima di kertas ulangannya.

"Aku harus berterima kasih pada Kak Gempa setelah ini. Mungkin akan kubuatkan pie labu? Mmm…Kak Gempa memang terbaik~" Thorn mulai bergumam sendiri dengan wajah bahagia.

"Ini untukmu, Solar. Huft…seperti biasa," Cikgu Papa meletakkan selembar kertas penuh coretan rumus-rumus yang bisa membuat orang biasa sakit kepala, di hadapan Solar yang masih fokus menatap langit.

"Nilaimu berapa, Amar?" tanya Stanley.

"Argh…nilaiku turun…aku hanya dapat 90…" desah Amar pasrah.

"S-Sembilan puluh katamu?! Aku bahkan hanya dapat tujuh puluh dan bagiku itu kenaikan, tahu!" bentak Stanley.

"Sudah, sudah, kalian jangan ribut dong. Ngomong-ngomong aku dapat 85 jika kalian mau tahu," ucap Melody.

"Hee…Melody juga naik nilainya yah…" Amar mulai depresi.

"Tapi nilai kami nggak setinggi punyamu kan? Ayolah!" Stanley yang mulai kesal pun menusuk-nusuk punggung Amar dengan pulpen.

"Mereka heboh sekali ya. Oh iya, Solar kamu gimana? Pasti nilaimu sempurna lagi kan?" ucap Thorn ceria, berbanding terbalik dengan Solar yang sama sekali tidak berkutik setelah melihat nilainya.

Nilainya…

Nilai yang tertera di atas kertas itu…

"Solar?" panggilan dari Thorn membuat Solar tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kamu kenapa?" tanya Thorn khawatir.

"Ah…aku…" Solar bahkan belum sempat berbicara begitu manik kehijauan sang kakak sudah lebih dulu melihat kertas ulangannya.

Hening, setidaknya itu yang dirasakan Solar selama beberapa detik.

"Solar? Kamu…"

"Hey, kami lihat punyamu dong, Solar. Ah tapi pasti seratus lagi ya kan?" Stanley bersama Amar dan Melody kemudian mendekat, berniat melihat nilai yang diperoleh Solar.

"Cih!" sebelum sempat teman-teman sekelasnya itu melihat nilainya, pemuda itu dengan cepat meremas kertas miliknya kemudian melemparnya keluar jendela tanpa pikir panjang.

Sekali lagi, semua siswa-siswi kelas II-D tersebut merasa déjà vu.

"Solar…kamu kenapa…" kaget Melody.

"Kelihatannya Solar memang dapat seratus lagi," desah Amar.

"Kau itu ya…kalo nggak suka sama nilai sempurnamu itu, kenapa nggak kasih ke aku saja sih?" protes Stanley, menuai jitakan dari Melody.

"Solar, kenapa?" Thorn bertanya, sama sekali tidak terdengar kaget, bingung, apalagi marah.

"Ck…aku kan sudah bilang, aku tidak peduli…" Solar mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Berapapun nilaiku, itu juga tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalian kan? Kenapa tidak urus saja nilai kalian yang tidak lebih baik dari punyaku? Aku bahkan sudah tidak butuh pembagian nilai lagi. Nilaiku sudah sempurna…dan akan selalu seperti itu!" setelah berteriak dan membuat seisi kelas terdiam, pemuda bertopi putih tersebut segera mengambil tasnya dan langsung berlari keluar dari kelas.

"Solar…" Amar terpana melihat tingkah laku Solar yang semakin hari semakin parah saja.

"Seandainya saja dia itu tidak sempurna, mungkin dia sudah kena bully kali ya?"

"Bukan cuma bully, tapi palingan juga guru akan bertindak. Dia kan tidak pernah mau ikut eskul,"

"Parah memang. Tapi mau gimana lagi…"

"Iya, dia kan Solar,"

Thorn menatap keluar jendela, tepat di mana Solar membuang kertas ulangannya yang sudah dia remas kuat-kuat. Kelasnya ada di lantai tiga. Entah ada di mana sekarang kertas yang dibuang sang adik itu.

"Teman-teman, aku juga izin keluar ya," ucap Thorn tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa? Sebentar lagi Cikgu Papa bakalan kembali loh," tanya Amar.

Thorn tersenyum, "Aku mendadak tidak enak badan,"

.

.

.

 _Pistol Star, V354 Chepel, Sirius, dan masih banyak lagi._

 _Bintang berjumlah tak terhingga di alam semesta ini._

 _Dan matahari tidaklah sepantasnya merasa paling terang di alam semesta._

 _Karena jika seandainya saja semua bintang berada di tempat yang berdekatan…_

 _Maka matahari tidak akan lebih dari sekedar kelereng kecil yang bisa digulingkan kapan saja._

 _Lagipula, matahari tidak lah menyinari bumi setiap saat._

.

.

.

"Solar, kamu kenapa?" Solar yang lagi-lagi menyendiri di atap tidak memberi respon yang berarti terhadap Thorn yang datang menyusulnya.

Heh, setidaknya kali ini Solar berhasil memprediksi apa yang akan dilakukan sang kakak.

"Kamu kenapa lari? Apa perkataan teman-teman menyinggungmu?" Thorn perlahan mendekati Solar yang masih duduk diam sambil membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya.

"Solar, aku sedang bicara. Setidaknya tatap aku," kata Gempa, Thorn sebagai kakak harus tegas sekali-sekali. Tapi mungkin tidak akan mudah jika yang menjadi adik adalah Solar.

"Solar-"

"Kau datang untuk menertawakanku?" potong Solar, masih dengan wajah terbenam.

"Eh?" Thorn mendadak kehilangan kata-kata.

"Kau…sudah memberitahu yang lainnya? Kau ke sini untuk membalasku kan? Perbuatanku tempo hari padamu…itu tidak pantas kan?" Solar perlahan mengangkat kepalanya.

Meski kacamata jingga kesayangannya itu masih terpasang, Thorn tetap menyadari mata sang adik sedang basah sekarang.

"Solar, apa maksudmu? Aku ke sini karena aku mencemaskanmu. Apa…mendapat nilai 98 itu menyakitimu?" tanya Thorn pelan.

Solar tidak menyahut, tapi kondisinya saat ini memang sudah cukup membuat Thorn mengerti.

Tanpa meminta lebih dulu, pemuda penyuka tanaman tersebut ikut duduk bersandar di tembok, tepat di samping Solar. Posisi yang tepat untuk menatap langit biru berawan.

"Aku tidak mengatakan apapun pada mereka, tenang saja. Karena aku pikir…mungkin nilai itu akan membuatmu sedih, dan aku tidak mau membuatmu tambah sedih," ucap Thorn pelan.

"Kenapa? Padahal jika kau mau, kau bisa langsung memberitahu mereka…" gumam Solar.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu?" tanya Thorn.

"Karena aku…" Solar menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Karena aku ini benar-benar payah," gumamnya sambil tersenyum miris.

"Aku ini payah kan, Thorn? Aku selalu terlihat seolah tidak peduli dengan nilaiku, tapi pada akhirnya aku tetap merasa seperti ini ketika nilaiku turun. Munafik, ya kan?" Thorn hanya diam, menunggu dengan sabar sampai sang adik selesai berbicara.

"Aku pikir…perasaan hanya akan membuat kita lemah. Selama aku tidak mempedulikan apapun, aku tidak akan merasa kehilangan apapun, kan? Tapi rupanya memang tidak mungkin…" Solar bergumam sambil memeluk lututnya erat-erat.

"Tentu saja nggak mungkin, Solar. Kamu itu manusia. Bukan robot, bukan boneka, _bukan matahari,_ " Solar reflek mengangkat kepalanya.

Thorn tersenyum kemudian menyerahkan dua lembar kertas yang tampak lecek dan kusut.

"Ini…" Solar terpana melihat lembar ulangan dengan angka 100 dan 98 yang pernah dibuangnya.

"Menemukannya nggak gampang loh. Hebat banget kamu bisa melemparnya sampai sejauh itu," Thorn terkekeh sambil menepuk-nepuk seragamnya yang tampak agak kotor.

Tunggu dulu, Thorn sampai segitunya mencari kertas ulangan matematikanya sampai mengotori seragamnya?

"Thorn…kau tidak seharusnya-"

"Habisnya, jika kertas itu hilang, Solar pasti akan tambah sedih kan?" Solar kembali terdiam.

"Aku tahu, kok. Meski kedua matamu itu selalu terhalang kacamata. Solar selalu terlihat kesepian, dan juga terlihat tidak rela ketika melempar kertas ulangan itu," ucap Thorn.

"Aku…kesepian?" Solar masih tidak mengerti, dan Thorn sangat tahu sang adik tidak berbohong kali ini.

"Mungkin matahari juga seperti itu…" Thorn menerawang ke arah langit biru, "Mungkin saja matahari juga ingin dekat dan akrab dengan planet-planet, tapi tidak bisa karena dia itu pusatnya tata surya. Sinarnya yang terlalu terang bisa melukai planet jika terlalu dekat, makanya matahari selalu bersinar sendirian sedangkan planet-planet mengitarinya dari jarak yang jauh," Solar terpana, tidak pernah disangkanya kakak keenamnya yang menurutnya polos dan lugu itu bisa mengatakan hal-hal semacam ini.

"Menurutku Solar juga begitu. Berusaha menjaga jarak dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya karena cahaya yang dimilikinya terlalu terang dan malah melukai orang-orang yang mendekat," ucap Thorn lagi.

"Itu sebabnya, aku tidak pernah menganggap Solar itu matahari. Aku nggak mau jauh dari Solar," kali ini, Solar benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata.

Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, Solar merasa dirinya selalu bisa memprediksi apapun yang diperbuat seseorang karena manusia memang cenderung mudah ditebak.

Ironisnya, dirinya selalu tidak bisa paham dengan maksud dan tindakan kakaknya yang paling polos itu.

"Solar nggak harus jadi matahari kok jika mau bersinar," Thorn bersuara lagi. "Ada banyak hal lainnya yang bersinar juga. Bulan, lampu, bahkan kunang-kunang saja sudah cukup," Thorn perlahan menggeser posisi duduknya menjadi lebih dekat dengan sang adik.

"Terlebih lagi, matahari itu sinarnya terlalu terang, sampai dia sendiri tidak bisa melihat sekitarnya akibat sinarnya," Thorn mengulurkan tangannya, dan dengan cepat mencopot kacamata jingga yang selalu setia menghiasi wajah sang adik.

"Thorn! Kau kenapa…balikin, hey!" Solar kalang kabut, sangat tidak terbiasa jika pergi keluar tanpa kacamata kesayangannya itu.

"Solar, lihat deh itu," Thorn menunjuk ke arah langit.

"Eh?" butuh beberapa detik untuk Solar menyesuaikan diri, tapi akhirnya kedua manik putih keemasan miliknya yang selalu tersembunyi di balik lensa kacamata tercenggang melihat langit berwarna biru cerah dengan awan putih menghiasi.

"Itu juga," Thorn menunjuk pepohonan di bawah mereka yang dedaunannya melayang tertiup angin.

Warna hijau dari pohon terlihat sangat cocok dengan cokelat tua batang pohon, ditambah langit biru yang cerah berawan putih, serta siswa-siswi sekolah yang berlalu-lalang di bawah sana.

Indah.

Solar, yang selama ini selalu menutupi pandangannya dengan kacamata yang juga berguna menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sebenarnya, tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata.

"Lihat? Cahaya yang terlalu menyilaukan membuatmu tidak bisa melihat betapa indahnya dunia ini," Solar menoleh ke arah sang kakak yang kini tersenyum teduh.

Setelah melihat tanpa kacamata, Solar menyadari betapa hijau dan berbinarnya mata Thorn itu.

Hijau dan menyejukkan, membuat Solar tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya lagi.

 _Benarkah selama ini dirinya menutupi penglihatannya sendiri dari semua ini?_

"Sudah lega?" Thorn mengembalikan kacamata jingga Solar, meski tidak langsung dikenakan kembali oleh sang adik. Tidak selagi dirinya masih menikmati pemandangan ini.

"Aku jadi ingin mengabadikannya," gumaman Solar membuat Thorn terkekeh.

"Kalo begitu, kenapa tidak dipotret saja?" saran Thorn.

"Potret?" beo Solar.

"Ya. Dengan begitu pemandangan semacam ini masih bisa kamu lihat kapanpun," ucap Thorn semangat.

Solar mengangguk pelan. Ponsel pintarnya selama ini digunakannya untuk belajar, mencari info di internet, dan sebagainya.

Mungkin ini kali pertama pemuda itu akan menggunakan ponsel pintarnya untuk memotret.

"Woah! Hasilnya bagus juga. Terlihat indah," Thorn menatap kagum pemandangan SMP Pulau Rintis dari atas atap dengan langit berawan menghiasi.

"Ya. Ini indah," Solar tersenyum, dan Thorn yang akhirnya bisa melihat Solar tersenyum tulus dari hatinya itu ikut merasa lega.

 _Ternyata memang dirinya tidaklah semirip itu dengan matahari…_

.

.

.

"Thorn hebat juga…" Boboiboy Taufan yang sejak tadi berdiri di balik pintu tersenyum penuh arti.

Awalnya pemuda bermata safir itu berniat membantu Thorn jika terjadi sesuatu, tapi kelihatannya memang Taufan tidak perlu turun tangan.

Semuanya berjalan dengan baik.

Bahkan mungkin terlalu baik.

"Oke…berarti tinggal satu yang harus aku lakukan. Panggil Cikgu Papa~" ucapnya riang gembira sambil beranjak pergi dari tempat itu, meninggalkan kedua adiknya yang sibuk memotret berbagai hal yang mereka temukan di atas atap tersebut.

.

.

.

"Kalian berdua ini! Bisa-bisanya yah bolos di saat Kebenaran sedang mengajar!" omel Cikgu Papa dengan suara menggelegar, sedangkan Thorn hanya terkekeh dan Solar mencoba menyumbat lubang telinganya.

"Saya sempat izin keluar kok, Cikgu. Soalnya saya punya urusan mendadak," Thorn beralibi disertai senyum manis nan polos, dan siapa sangka hal itu berhasil membuat seorang Cikgu Papa Zola terpukau.

"O-oke…kamu berkata jujur jadi Cikgu kasih keringanan," Cikgu Papa berdehem, mencoba mengabaikan ucapan terima kasih dengan penuh aura bunga-bunga khas seorang Boboiboy Thorn.

"TAPI KAMU!" Cikgu Papa menggebrak meja di hadapan Solar, berhasil membuat pemuda jenius tersebut hampir terjerembab.

"Apanya yang bolos tidak ada dalam kamus, hah?! Pada akhirnya kamu bolos juga kan?!" teriak Cikgu Papa.

"Ugh…iya deh maaf, Cikgu…nggak akan saya ulangi lagi…" ucap Solar tanpa niat.

"Hmm-hmm. Bagus lah kalo kamu mengerti, kalian boleh pergi," desah Cikgu Papa.

Thorn dan Solar segera beranjak dari posisi mereka setelah memberi hormat singkat.

"Tapi jika memang mau saya ulangi lagi, saya janji akan beritahu Cikgu dulu deh," lanjut Solar tanpa dosa.

"Iya. Bagusnya memang-eh?" Cikgu Papa yang baru mengerti apa maksud kalimat itu baru saja mau menjewer kuping Solar, sayangnya pemuda tersebut sudah menghilang bersama sang kakak dengan kecepatan cahaya.

"Grr…BOBOIBOY SOLAR!"

.

.

.

"Ahahaha…tadi itu super sekali," Solar terkekeh setelah mendengar teriakan menggelegar milik sang guru matematika merangkap guru olahraga tersebut.

"Ternyata Solar bisa jahil juga ya," Thorn ikut tertawa. Jika sampai Taufan tahu soal ini, mungkin kakak keduanya itu akan berteriak bangga.

"Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih ya," ucap Solar tulus.

"Sama-sama. Apapun yang terjadi, jika ada sesuatu kasih tahu aku, oke?" sahut Thorn sambil tersenyum. Sejujurnya Thorn sangat bahagia karena untuk pertama kalinya dirinya mendapat ucapan terima kasih dari sang adik.

"Hee? Aku tak yakin Kak Thorn akan banyak membantu nantinya, tapi akan aku usahakan deh," ucap Solar santai, tidak menyadari raut wajah Thorn yang berubah drastis.

"K-kamu…kamu ngomong apa tadi?" tanya Thorn, masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar.

"Eh? Memangnya apa?" tanya Solar tidak mengerti.

"K-ka-kamu…kamu manggil aku tadi…" Thorn mulai gemetaran.

Solar terdiam untuk sesaat, mencoba mengingat apa yang baru saja dia katakan tadi, dan di detik berikutnya, rona kemerahan mulai menghiasi kedua belah pipinya.

"Kakak kan? Kamu manggil aku kakak kan?!" Thorn mulai heboh, "Ayo panggil selali lagi, Solar! Aku mau dengar," ucapnya semangat, karena untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, adiknya yang angkuh itu memanggilnya sebagaimana mestinya.

"A-apa sih? Jangan lebay deh," protes Solar.

"Ah…iya ya, maaf. Aku mengerti kalo kamu masih malu. Aku akan selalu menunggu kapanpun kamu siap, oke?" ucap Thorn, kembali kalem meski tidak sadar kalimatnya itu berhasil membuat Solar tersinggung.

"Malu? Aku? Aku tidak malu!" Solar kembali protes. "Aku bukan pemalu, oke? Jangan sama kan aku dengan kakak tertua kita!" bentaknya lagi sebelum sempat Thorn menyahut.

"Aku…aku bisa memanggilmu kakak kapanpun aku mau! Kak Thorn! Denger? Aku memanggilmu kakak!" Solar mulai mencengkeram erat kedua pundak Thorn.

"Kak Thorn! Kak Thorn! Kak Thorn! Kak Thorn! Kak Thorn!" teriaknya lagi dengan wajah merona, dan dengan absennya kacamata yang biasa menghiasi wajah Solar, Thorn bisa melihat jelas sang adik memang malu, tapi juga tidak ragu sedikitpun.

"Iya, iya. Solar memang nggak pemalu. Kakak bangga loh," Thorn tertawa melihat betapa lucunya Solar yang baru menyadari tingkah laku konyolnya itu.

 _Matahari._

 _Sinarnya memang menyilaukan siapapun yang melihat._

 _Tapi sinarnya itu juga punya banyak manfaat._

 _Dan selama matahari masih tetap menjadi pusat dari tata surya, maka matahari akan tetap selalu diperhatikan._

 _Seperti dia._

 _Meskipun dirinya tidaklah bersinar sendirian layaknya matahari._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Inside the Light (End)**

* * *

 _ **Re:review Nakashima Asuka: Woaah panjang~ tapi seneng banget karena kamu membahas semua chapternya. Makasih loh ya, dan maaf nggak update cepet. Saya kekurangan motivasi soalnya :")  
Nah, udah post nih untuk Solar, dan kamu benar~Di sini ada Thorn. Karena saya juga suka bromance Thorn dan Solar XD  
Makasih udah review ya~**_

 **Yahoo~ lama nggak berjumpa~ dan sesuai janji saya mulai nyicil hutang deh. Thanks to BBBTM2, secara ajaib motivasi untuk nulis lagi kembali. Yappari memang Dek Boy itu superhero kita…#lebaylu Ada yang nungguin Solar? Iya, makhluk ini ngeselinnya pake banget, tapi nggak bohong juga kalo saya suka banget sama anak ini. Oh iya, mungkin ini ga seheboh chapter sebelumnya yang sampe luka fisik segala. Tapi percayalah, Solar di sini juga mengalami sesuatu yang nggak kalah berat sama yang lain. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, konfliknya Solar itu datang dari dirinya sendiri. Selama ini selalu bikin Solar itu serba bisa dan hampir sempurna sebagai manusia kan? Saya cuman penasaran di balik itu semua, kira-kira apa yang dirasakan oleh orang yang dilihat kayak gitu ya?**  
 **Dan jadi lah chapter ini.**

 **Tapi jika kalian masih berpikir ini kurang greget yah…saya minta maaf. Ketimbang secara fisik, saya lebih senang 'menyiksa' Solar secara mental sih… #plak**  
 **Jika masih ga puas, ya udah saya jamin chapter depan akan kembali _heboh_ UwU**  
 **Tentang siapa? Tebak hayo~ #plak**

 **Sampai sini saja, jangan lupa review ya~ dukungan readers itu juga salah satu faktor untuk penulis semangat nulis loh~ *gausah lebay***  
 **Oke, sampai jumpa lagi semuanya~ XD**

* * *

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian di atap sekolah, semuanya berjalan seperti biasa.

Solar masih tetap jenius dan populer, tentu saja pemuda itu juga masih mengenakan kacamata yang menjadi ciri khasnya itu.

"Hah…kau ikut kegiatan eskul?" Boboiboy Halilintar yang baru kembali dari ruang club karate terlihat terkejut mendengar ucapan dari sang adik bungsu.

"Yah…Aku ambil fotografi, dan aku sudah mahir di sana. Tapi memotret itu bikin ketagihan rupanya, sekalian juga aku mau bantu mempromosikan club berkebun yang kekurangan anggota," sahut Solar.

"Ahahaha, aku ikut senang untukmu, Solar. Baguslah kau sekarang punya alasan untuk bisa tidak berkumpul dengan kami," baiklah, Taufan memang niat menyindir di sini.

"Maaf, oke? Aku janji akan ikut main dengan kalian jika luang," sahut Solar merasa bersalah, dan Taufan hanya tertawa kecil sebagai balasan.

"Aku kagum deh, Thorn. Solar ternyata mirip-mirip Gempa juga ya jika tidak menutup diri begitu," bisik Taufan pada Thorn yang sejak tadi tersenyum lebar.

"Iya kah? Menurutku juga begitu sih…" sahut Thorn.

"Ngomong-ngomong…aku pikir aku sudah tidak mau menjadi matahari lagi," ucapan Solar berikutnya membuat ketiga saudara kembarnya menoleh bersamaan.

"Oh ya?" Halilintar yang merespon.

"Aku mendingan jadi bintang saja deh. Memang jauh jaraknya, tapi paling tidak aku masih bersinar, lagipula…" Solar dengan cepat memotret ketiga saudaranya yang masih terlihat bingung tersebut, "Daripada bersinar sendiri, aku mau…melihat dunia dari berbagai sudut pandang berbeda," lanjutnya kemudian tersenyum puas melihat hasilnya.

"Begitu ya," Taufan dan Thorn tertawa bersama, sedangkan Halilintar tampak berpikir.

Bintang…bukannya sebagian dari mereka itu bersinar lebih terang dari matahari?

"Hey, Solar aku dengar kamu masuk club fotografi ya? Hasil fotomu sudah dipajang di mading loh. Aku akui fotonya keren banget," puji Melody yang kebetulan lewat.

"Iya, aku juga lihat. Entah kenapa aku nggak bosen meski melihatnya terus-menerus," Melissa menimpali.

"Kamu berbakat jadi fotografer ya, Solar!" kedua gadis tersebut berucap bersamaan di hadapan Solar yang tidak terlihat akan merespon.

"Duh, apa dia akan ngomong yang tidak-tidak lagi yah? Mereka kan hanya memujinya," ucap Taufan cemas.

"Baru jadi matahari saja dia belagu, gimana dengan bintang coba?" sambung Halilintar.

"Hee…jadi kalian memang mengagumi bakatku ya?" Solar tersenyum, dan untuk pertama kalinya membuat Melody dan Melissa terpukau.

"Aku memang berbakat, kalian tahu? Saking banyaknya sampai aku benar-benar merasa seperti aku lah _Super Star_ di sini…" Solar menaikkan bingkai kacamatanya, masih dengan senyum yang sama.

"Jika kalian segitunya menyukai fotoku…apa kalian mau menjadi bagian dari karyaku?" tawar Solar dengan gaya professional yang entah dia pelajari dari mana, dan di detik berikutnya, Melody dan Melissa akhirnya sudah menjadi model foto Solar setelah kedua gadis itu histeris sampai puas.

"A-ah…ini kan…" Taufan bengong melihat betapa drastisnya perubahan sang adik bungsu.

"Jadi ini yang dia maksud 'bintang' itu…?" ucap Halilintar tanpa ekspresi.

"Syukurlah ya, Solar," Thorn hanya tertawa geli melihat bagaimana Solar terus-menerus memuji dirinya sendiri disertai teriakan histeris setiap gadis yang lewat.

Mungkin sekali-sekali menjadi bintang yang jauh tetapi muncul bersama-sama memang lebih baik ketimbang matahari yang hanya bersinar terang sendirian, bukan?

.

.

.

* * *

 **Review jangan lupa oke~ XD**

 ** _Ketika turun hujan, tidak selalu ada petir. Tetapi jika petir muncul, pastinya langit akan terlihat indah sekaligus mengerikan bukan? Kerusakan yang diakibatkannya tidaklah kecil. Itu sebabnya semua orang lebih memilih berlindung, menjauh jika ada tanda-tanda kemunculan petir. Berbahaya, malapetaka, tapi petir juga lah yang bisa membuat kita menyadari betapa dahsyatnya alam itu.  
Tetapi di luar sana…apakah ada yang benar-benar melihat petir tidak hanya sebagai pertanda buruk belaka?_ **

**Next Chapter: When the Thunder Stop Calling**


	6. Halilintar

Sore hari, menjelang malam, tepat sebelum waktu Maghrib.

Pemuda itu menghela napas, tatapan matanya yang semula menyiratkan keraguan berubah tajam, topi yang dipakai menghadap depan dirapikan.

Setelah mengecek penampilannya, pemuda itu kemudian melangkah, memasuki sebuah rumah yang cukup besar, terletak di kawasan elit Pulau Rintis-tentu saja, dia masuk setelah mendapatkan izin.

"Assalamualaikum," pemuda itu bergumam pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha bersikap sopan, sama seperti yang sudah diajarkan oleh sang adik kedua.

"Wa'alaikumsalam," seorang wanita berpakaian muslim yang rapi dan terlihat mewah yang menyahut lembut, sedangkan seorang pria dewasa yang duduk di samping si wanita menatap kedatangan pemuda berpakaian merah dan hitam tersebut dengan wajah tak senang.

"Sekarang, bisa jelaskan?" pria berpakaian jas itu berucap dengan dingin.

"Pak, jangan mengintimidasinya, kita sudah membicarakan ini," ucap sang istri lembut, dan si pria hanya mendengkus.

Setelah suasana mulai tenang dan wanita itu sudah mempersilakannya duduk, pemuda itu membungkuk singkat kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan pasangan suami istri tersebut, "Saya Boboiboy Halilintar, kakak dari Boboiboy Blaze yang…terlibat kasus dengan anak anda tempo hari," pemuda itu mulai berucap sesopan mungkin.

"Jelaskan, kenapa kalian tidak ingin kami menuntut adik kalian yang berandalan itu, hanya karena orang tua kalian itu juga orang penting," pria berambut klimis itu mendumel.

"Apa ada alasannya? Bagaimanapun juga, tindakan kekerasan itu tidaklah dibenarkan," timpal sang istri, masih dengan lembut.

Halilintar menghela napas, berusaha mengingat-ngingat dialog yang sudah dia hapalkan di depan cermin sebelum menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini, "Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan orang tua kami. Hanya saja, kami-saudara kembar Boboiboy Blaze, memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan tengah saja soal masalah ini,"

"Jalan tengah? Maksudmu jalan damai, begitu?" tatapan pria berjas itu menajam, "Setelah membuat anakku masuk rumah sakit, itu yang mau kau sampaikan? Apanya yang jalan tengah, hah?"

"Soal itu…" Halilintar menghela napas lagi, sejujurnya, dirinya merasa sangat tidak pantas melakukan ini.

Tapi dia kakak tertua, mau bagaimana lagi?

"Saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas tindakan adik saya terhadap anak kalian," Halilintar membungkukkan badannya lagi.

"Kau pikir maaf saja bisa menyelesaikan masalah, hah?!" pria itu mulai emosi, "Kalian pikir maaf saja bisa membuat anak kami sembuh dan keluar dari rumah sakit begitu saja?!"

Halilintar masih diam, tetap dalam posisi membungkuk.

"Harusnya…harusnya kalian urus adik kalian itu dengan benar! Iya, orang tua kalian tidak pernah ada untuk kalian karena sibuk bekerja bukan? Makanya sifat kalian jadi sama seperti tikus jalanan!"

"Bapak, hentikan!" sang istri yang merasa ucapan si pria sudah kelewatan mencoba menenangkan sang suami.

Sedangkan Halilintar, masih tetap pada posisinya, dengan kedua mata terpejam.

"Dengar ya, apa yang bisa kau katakan untuk meyakinkan kami agar kami tidak menuntut adik berandalmu itu karena sudah mencelakakan anak kami? Kalian mau membayar kami? Mengancam kami? Katakan! Dasar kalian anak-anak tak terurus!" pria kepala empat itu berteriak semakin keras, gema suaranya memenuhi ruang tamu yang luas tersebut.

"Nak, maaf…suami saya memang agak…emosian orangnya," wanita muda itu masih tetap mencoba menenangkan sang suami, meski tidak banyak membantu.

"Ck, kenapa diam saja, hah? Katakan, apa mau kalian? Kenapa kalian seenaknya meminta kami untuk tidak memberi tuntutan dan memanggil orang tua kalian? Apa kalian memang tidak lagi dipedulikan oleh orang tua kalian, makanya kalian bersikap layaknya hewan buas sembarangan?!"

Halilintar menarik napas, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Posturnya tenang, tapi tidak ada yang menyadari tangannya terkepal sangat erat sejak tadi.

"Jawab aku! Dasar kau anak si-"

"Tuan," sumpah serapah si pria terpotong dengan suara remaja di hadapannya yang memanggilnya.

Suaranya tidak keras, terkesan sangat tenang, tapi pasangan suami istri itu bisa merasakan betapa beratnya aura remaja di hadapan mereka.

Terlebih lagi iris semerah darah yang menatap mereka…

"Jika tuan mengizinkan saya bicara, kenyataannya anak anda lah yang memulai semuanya duluan. Jika memang dia adalah anak yang dibesarkan di keluarga yang beragama serta penuh sopan santun, saya yakin anak itu tidak akan melakukan hal semacam ini,"

Halilintar mengangkat kepalanya, raut wajahnya masih sama seperti sebelumnya, sama sekali tidak menyiratkan amarah, tapi tatapan mata merah tersebut seolah menghipnotis lawan bicaranya untuk tidak berkedip.

"Adik saya memang membuat masalah, tapi dia tidak pernah memulai masalah lebih dulu. Anak kalian mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya pantas dikatakan oleh anak SMP. Secara tidak langsung merendahkan, melecehkan, menghina salah satu saudara kami," ucap Halilintar tenang, meski auranya tidak demikian.

"Kekerasan memang tidak dibenarkan, tapi adik saya, yang belum dewasa itu, bertindak berdasarkan keadilan. Terlepas dari peraturan sekolah, tidak ada yang salah dari itu bukan?" pasangan suami istri di hadapannya hanya bisa diam, seolah benar-benar terhipnotis dengan manik batu rubi si remaja.

"Oh iya," Halilintar menurunkan sedikit lidah topinya, merasa tidak terbiasa bertatapan terlalu lama dengan orang lain, terlebih lagi orang asing.

"Bersyukurlah karena yang mendengar secara langsung ucapan anak kalian-yang katanya sudah dididik dengan baik dan benar itu-adalah Blaze. Karena seburuk-buruknya adik saya yang satu itu…dia tetaplah masih anak-anak," Halilintar memicingkan matanya, lidah topinya yang sudah diturunkan sedikit membayangi mata seindah permata rubi itu.

"Karena seandainya saja saya yang mendengar itu langsung, entah apa yang sudah terjadi pada anak kalian, dan saya tidak peduli kalian mau menuntut, melapor ke polisi, atau semacamnya, jika itu mengenai saya sendiri," Halilintar menyeringai tipis, dan tindakannya itu benar-benar membuat pasangan orang dewasa di hadapannya kehabisan kata-kata.

Mereka terdiam, seolah tubuh mereka baru saja terkena sengatan listrik.

"K-kau…" pria itu kembali bersuara, meski masih gemetar, "Kau monster…" bisik pria itu, dan kali ini sang istri terlalu takut untuk sekedar menegur ucapan kasar sang suami.

Halilintar mendengkus, mulai lelah bersikap sopan.

"K-kami mengerti, dan Aliv akan kami pindahkan ke sekolah yang lebih baik. Ke tempat yang tidak ada binatang buas sepertimu," ucap pria itu lagi.

"Alhamdulillah," Halilintar menyahut kalem, "Artinya kita semua diuntungkan," merasa sudah tidak ada lagi yang harus dibicarakan, pemuda itu segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya tanpa disuruh.

"P-pintu keluar ada di depan. Tolong, jangan kembali lagi…" akhirnya sang istri bersuara, meski tidak berani menatap mata Halilintar.

"Terima kasih, Wassalamualaikum," Halilintar melenggang pergi tanpa memberi hormat, benar-benar sudah tidak peduli lagi. Mau bersikap hormat juga kelihatannya pasangan suami-istri tadi tetap akan menganggapnya 'binatang buas'.

"W-wa'alaikumsalam…" wanita itu mengelus dada, merasa jantungnya akan berhenti berdetak kapan saja.

"Apa-apaan dia itu…" setelah kepergian Halilintar, pria itu melonggarkan sedikit dasi hitamnya, merasa benar-benar sulit bernapas saking beratnya suasana tadi.

* * *

 **BoBoiBoy Galaxy by Monsta Studios**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Ketika turun hujan, tidak selalu ada petir. Tetapi jika petir muncul menghiasi langit, pastinya akan terlihat indah sekaligus mengerikan bukan? Kerusakan yang diakibatkannya tidak lah kecil. Itu sebabnya semua orang lebih memilih berlindung, menjauh jika ada tanda-tanda kemunculan petir. Berbahaya, malapetaka, tapi petir juga lah yang bisa membuat kita menyadari betapa dahsyatnya alam itu.  
Tetapi di luar sana…apakah ada yang benar-benar melihat petir tidak hanya sebagai pertanda buruk belaka?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **When the Thunder Stop Calling**

* * *

"Jujur, aku masih benar-benar penasaran kenapa orang tua kita tidak dipanggil saat aku menghajar Aliv dulu," Boboiboy Blaze mengoceh dalam perjalanan mereka menuju sekolah.

"Tapi dipanggil pun nggak akan ada gunanya kan? Ayah dan Ibu kan masih di Perancis," Boboiboy Solar menyahut, manik jingganya sibuk menatap kagum hasil fotonya yang diambilnya beberapa hari lalu. "Hmm…aku memang berbakat," gumamnya penuh percaya diri.

"Sudahlah, nggak usah dibahas. Toh sudah selesai kan?" Boboiboy Gempa yang menyahut.

"Hmm…mencurigakan," Boboiboy Ice bergumam seadanya.

Pagi ini, hanya Gempa, Blaze, Ice, dan Solar saja yang berangkat bersama karena tiga yang lain sudah lebih dulu pergi ke sekolah.

"Katanya Kak Halilin yang membereskan semuanya, dan tak lama setelah itu Aliv pindah. Hmm…" gumam Blaze, mencoba berpikir.

"Memangnya kenapa jika Aliv pindah?" tanya Solar.

"Aku sejujurnya…masih belum puas menghajarnya," ucap Blaze cemberut, ditubrukkannya kedua kepalan tangannya dengan keras.

"Kakak memang nggak pernah jera ya," komentar Ice, sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Sudah, sudah. Ayo ke kelas," Gempa menengahi sebelum pembicaraan ini berlanjut.

Jujur saja, Gempa sudah tidak ingin lagi membahas masalah ini, terutama mengingat betapa menyeramkannya wajah sang kakak sulung sepulangnya dia dari kediaman keluarga Aliv waktu itu.

Jika saja Gempa baru mengenal Halilintar hari itu, pemuda itu mungkin sudah pingsan di tempat melihat pekatnya aura _membunuh_ sang kakak.

.

.

.

 _Petir, guntur, halilintar._

 _Mereka muncul tepat saat langit menggelap, pertanda badai akan datang._

 _Mereka adalah pengingat._

 _Mereka adalah…_

 _Amarah dari langit._

.

.

.

"Halilintar, daftar hadirnya," Yaya, gadis yang identik dengan jilbab berwarna pink, yang juga merupakan ketua kelas, datang menghampiri meja Halilintar kemudian meletakkan secarik kertas berisi deretan nama dari anak-anak kelas II-C.

Halilintar hanya mengangguk, mencari di deretan mana namanya tertera, kemudian menandatangani kolom di samping namanya.

"Terima kasih. Kamu nggak keluar?" tanya Yaya sambil merapikan berlembar-lembar kertas yang dipegangnya.

"Tidak, terima kasih," Halilintar menyahut singkat sambil memejamkan matanya, mencoba melepas penat untuk sejenak.

Yaya mengangguk mengerti, mencoba terbiasa dengan sifat penyendiri teman sekelasnya tersebut, "Baiklah, sampai nanti," Yaya kemudian pamit setelah mendapat respon berupa gumaman pelan dari Halilintar.

"Yaya, kamu nggak takut ya, ngomong sedekat itu dengan Halilintar?" samar-samar, Halilintar bisa mendengar beberapa teman sekelasnya berbicara pada Yaya yang sudah berada di ambang pintu.

"Kenapa aku harus takut?" tanya Yaya.

Seorang gadis melirik Halilintar yang sedang menopang dagu dengan mata terpejam, "Iya sih, dia itu cukup tampan, tapi memang nyeremin…" gadis itu berbisik takut-takut.

Yaya tertawa kecil, "Hey, hey, kalian berlebihan sekali. Tidak ada yang perlu ditakuti kan? Lagipula aku mengenal Halilintar dan adik-adik kembarnya sejak kecil," ucapnya.

"T-tapi tetap saja…" anak-anak kelas II-C itu tampak gemetaran.

"D-dia itu kan dulu-"

"Hey," Yaya tiba-tiba memotong, manik karamelnya menajam, "Kalian tidak boleh memfitnah orang seperti itu," setelah mengucapkan itu, Yaya kemudian beranjak pergi, tidak mau lagi mendengar omong kosong teman-teman sekelasnya itu.

Sedangkan Halilintar, yang memang sejak tadi mendengarkan percakapan mereka, hanya mendengkus, tidak tertarik untuk ikut campur.

Mau bagaimanapun, pada akhirnya orang-orang itu akan menganggapnya _seperti itu._

.

.

.

 _Petir itu menakutkan, mengerikan._

 _Mendengar suara gemuruhnya saja akan membuat yang mendengar langsung melafalkan do'a, lari, atau bahkan menutup mata dan telinga._

 _Tidak ada orang yang menantikan kedatangan mereka._

 _Karena jika gemuruh itu ada, artinya tidak pernah baik._

 _Setidaknya, bagi kebanyakan orang._

.

.

.

Halilintar diam memandangi pemandangan yang tersuguh di taman belakang sekolah yang asri sambil mengunyah roti isinya.

Sial, meski sudah meminta sambal tambahan, rasanya masih saja tidak sepedas ekspektasinya.

Manik rubinya menerawang, ingatannya kembali ke masa lalu.

Saat di mana kehidupan sekolahnya masih biasa saja…

"Cih," setelah menelan potongan roti terakhir, si pemilik topi hitam-merah itu segera beranjak, merutuki dirinya sendiri yang terlihat begitu melankolis.

"Halilintar," merasa namanya dipanggil, pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya, bertatapan dengan manik secerah matahari milik sang adik bungsu yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata.

"Gempa bilang kau meninggalkan bekal makan siangmu, dan jam istirahat sudah mau habis, jadi ini. Titipan," Solar menyerahkan sebungkus nasi lemak yang diketahui dibeli oleh Gempa dan kemudian meminta Solar mengantarkannya, mengingat kelas mereka berdua berdekatan.

"Apa? Kau tidak lapar?" Solar jadi canggung sendiri melihat Halilintar menatapnya dengan tatapan tak terbaca.

"Aku sudah beli tadi. Kau makan saja itu," sahut Halilintar, langsung beranjak pergi tanpa menatap sang adik.

"Dia kenapa sih?" Solar yang ditinggal hanya menatap punggung sang kakak, gagal paham.

.

.

.

"Itu Boboiboy Halilintar kan?" seorang pemuda ceking berbisik pada salah seorang temannya yang berbadan besar dengan seragam acak-acakan.

"Iya, itu orangnya," sahut temannya.

"Hahaha, dilihat dari jauh saja sudah mengerikan ya?" pemuda ceking itu tertawa.

"Heh, dia itu hanya cecunguk. Ayo, kita lihat sehebat apa dia," pemuda bertubuh bongsor tersebut mengkomando anak-anak buahnya untuk menemui si sulung Boboiboy yang baru saja mau pulang ke rumah itu.

.

.

.

 _Petir akan datang di kala langit mendung._

 _Entah ketika sedang hujan atau tidak, petir tetap bergejolak, mewarnai langit, menerangi gelapnya langit dengan biasnya._

 _Ada yang bilang, petir menyambar, menyerang sesuatu-atau seseorang, sebagai hukuman._

 _Karma, balasan, petaka untuk mereka yang merugikan alam semesta._

 _Sama sepertinya._

 _Yang selalu bergejolak, berbunyi, menyambar, ketika ada yang merugikan orang-orang yang disayanginya._

.

.

.

 _Bruk!_

"Ah!" seorang laki-laki berperawakan kecil jatuh terduduk, buku-buku yang dibawanya berserakan akibat bertabrakan dengan Halilintar.

"Maaf," Halilintar bergumam sambil membantu merapikan buku-buku yang dijatuhkan orang itu.

"K-kau!" remaja itu dengan cepat berdiri sambil memungut buku-bukunya, terlihat buru-buru sampai beberapa halaman buku pelajaran yang dibawanya jadi kusut.

Ditatapnya Halilintar yang mencoba membantunya dengan tatapan nyalang, seperti seekor kelinci yang ketakutan melihat rubah.

"J-jangan menyentuhku dan barang-barangku…" bisiknya dengan suara tertahan sambil melangkah mundur perlahan.

Halilintar mengerutkan kening, "Kau ini kena-"

"M-menjauh! Dasar kau Pembunuh!" jerit remaja itu sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan lari sekencang-kencangnya, meninggalkan Halilintar yang terdiam, mata merahnya yang tadi kosong mulai menajam.

Orang itu benar-benar sialan…

"Halo, Boboiboy Halilintar," Halilintar berbalik, mendapati gerombolan berandalan (sepertinya kakak kelas) yang kelihatannya ingin mencari masalah dengannya.

"Apa mau kalian?" Halilintar menatap para berandalan di hadapannya dengan tajam.

"Oh~ seram sekali," siswa yang bertubuh sangat kurus seperti kekurangan gizi, tertawa meremehkan.

"Kami hanya ingin bersenang-senang sebentar. Kau mau menemani kami 'kan?" berandalan disampingnya yang bertubuh besar berucap, dengan tatapan merendahkan.

"Aku tidak punya waktu bermain dengan sampah seperti kalian. Sekarang menyingkir, aku mau pulang," desis Halilintar dengan tatapan yang lebih tajam.

Karena ulah anak yang tadi, _mood_ Halilintar menjadi sangat buruk sekarang.

Dan para berandalan yang akan mengganggunya kali ini, kelihatannya mereka memang benar-benar orang yang tidak sayang nyawa lagi.

"Heh! Belagu sekali kau ya. Kami ini kakak kelasmu!" bentak si bongsor dengan galak.

"Lalu apa peduliku? Minggir sekarang," Halilintar menyahut, menahan diri untuk menyumpah serapahi orang-orang ini.

"Cih…" pemuda bongsor itu mendecih, "Yoyo Oh, kelihatannya dia tidak suka permainan," ucapnya.

"Tak masalah, Gaga Naz," pemuda ceking yang dipanggil Yoyo Oh tadi menyeringai, bersamaan dengan anak-anak buah mereka yang sudah siaga di belakang.

"Jadi begini cara kalian?" Halilintar memicingkan matanya, kelihatannya gerombolan murid-murid ini tidak akan membiarkannya lolos begitu saja.

Ya sudahlah, anggap saja mereka adalah pelampiasan untuk dirinya yang sedang sangat _bad mood_ hari ini.

"Serang!" teriak Gaga Naz, dan anak-anak buah mereka pun maju, hendak menerjang Halilintar yang masih diam di tempat secara bersamaan.

Halilintar menghela napas, dipandanginya jam tangan merah-hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

Sudah hampir jam enam…

Halilintar kemudian menatap kembali gerombolan preman yang akan mengeroyoknya dengan tatapan setajam elang, "Oke, kurasa 5 menit, aku akan menemani kalian,"

Dan tepat setelah itu, jeritan pilu penuh penderitaan memenuhi seluruh penjuru sekolah yang sudah sepi tersebut.

.

.

.

 _Ada yang pernah selamat setelah tersambar petir?_

 _Kemungkinannya memang tidak nol persen, tapi itu tidak menjamin apapun._

 _Petir adalah amarah yang turun dari langit._

 _Murka dari Yang Maha Kuasa._

 _Murka yang diberikan kepada mereka yang tidak bertanggung jawab, merugikan, dan berbuat keji terhadap alam sekitarnya._

 _Petir adalah simbol dari rasa takut._

 _Rasa takut terhadap alam dan Penciptanya._

 _Mengingatkan kita, bahwa setiap perbuatan pasti ada balasan yang setimpal._

 _Tapi apa benar hanya sebatas itu?_

.

.

.

"Woah, Kak Hali habis dari mana?" Boboiboy Taufan, kembar Boboiboy bernomor urut dua, menatap kaget sekaligus takjub melihat sang kakak pulang dalam keadaan berantakan, meski terlihat tidak ada luka serius sama sekali.

Atau lebih tepatnya, memang tidak ada satupun luka.

"Aku dikejar anjing," jawab Halilintar seadanya, mengabaikan Taufan yang tertawa dengan 'candaan' yang dia lontarkan.

"Wah, anjing yang kayak gimana?" Boboiboy Thorn bertanya dengan polosnya.

"Aku tidak yakin itu _anjing_ yang dimaksud…" timpal Ice yang saat ini sedang berbaring terlentang di atas karpet.

"Dia terlihat aneh hari ini," Solar yang sedang mengutak-atik kameranya menatap sang kakak yang baru memasuki kamar dengan penasaran.

"Sudahlah. Paling Kak Hali diganggu preman lagi, maklum pendekar," canda Taufan.

Solar memutar mata, kadang-kadang kakak keduanya ini memang membuat lelucon tidak pada tempatnya.

Tapi jujur saja, kali ini Solar memang benar-benar merasa penasaran.

.

.

.

"Kenapa dia tidak dikeluarkan dari sekolah ya?"

"Ssst! Dia bisa mendengarmu!"

"Seram sekali…"

"Aku jadi kasihan sama yang satu kelas dengannya…"

"Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan Kepsek sih?"

Solar menatap gerombolan siswa-siswi yang menggosip dengan kening berkerut.

Jelas sekali bisik-bisik dan tatapan yang penuh rasa takut itu diarahkan pada kakak sulungnya yang terlihat cuek dengan sepasang _earphone_ yang menyumbat telinganya.

Ini sungguh aneh.

Solar tahu, kakak sulungnya itu memang agak dingin dan menyeramkan, tapi kenapa orang-orang itu memandang Halilintar seolah dia adalah penjahat kelas kakap yang tidak jadi dihukum mati?

"Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu…?" gumam Solar pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kalian tahu nggak, aku lihat kemarin dia menghajar Gaga Naz dan gengnya sampai mampus loh," salah seorang siswa berbisik lagi, meski masih bisa didengar Solar.

"Jadi itu alasan dia pulang berantakan banget kemarin ya?" gumam Solar, masih tertarik dengan gosip siswa-siswi di sepanjang lorong.

"Iya, mereka kan geng yang paling ditakuti di sekolah ini. Tapi dia bisa melumpuhkan mereka dengan cepat dan…dia bahkan tidak terluka," balas salah seorang siswi.

"Ihh…serem tuh,"

"Dia beneran manusia?"

"Dia 'kan pembunuh. Kalau cuma segini pasti nggak masalah buat dia,"

Manik jingga Solar membola, apa kata mereka tadi?

"Pembunuh…?"

Seriusan, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

.

.

.

"Taufan," pemuda biru yang sedang duduk santai di halaman belakang sambil membersihkan skateboardnya, tersenyum melihat kedatangan sang adik bungsu, seolah sudah tahu apa maksud sang adik mendatanginya.

"Kenapa siswa-siswi di sini menyebut Halilintar pembunuh? Ada alasannya?" tanya Solar.

"Tidak pakai basa-basi. Seperti yang sudah aku duga dari Solar," Taufan tertawa sambil menggeser posisi duduknya, memberi isyarat pada sang adik untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Jadi? Kau pasti tahu sesuatu kan?" Solar mendudukkan dirinya di samping Taufan, sangat yakin kakak keduanya yang memang punya jaringan informasi dari berbagai kalangan ini pasti tahu.

Taufan tersenyum, "Kau ingat nggak, karyawisata sekolah dua bulan lalu? Saat kita, anak-anak kelas 2 pergi ke Genting Highland,"

Solar mengerutkan kening, kelihatan bingung.

"Ah, benar juga. Kau nggak ikut ya waktu itu?" tanya Taufan.

"Iya, soalnya nggak ada manfaatnya buat aku," jawaban lempeng dari sang adik kembali membuat Taufan tertawa.

"Tapi kau ingat kan, tak lama setelah itu ada kabar duka dari sekolah, soal Cikgu Rizal," ucap Taufan lagi, kali ini manik biru langitnya tampak meredup.

Solar tersentak, "Tentu saja aku tahu soal itu," jawabnya cepat. Cikgu Rizal adalah guru fisika mereka dulu.

Pria berusia kepala dua itu adalah orang yang baik, ramah, tapi tegas dan tentu saja jenius.

Satu dari sedikit guru yang memang benar-benar Solar hormati dan akui kemampuannya. Solar bahkan tidak keberatan mendengarkan lebih banyak materi fisika (yang harusnya khusus untuk mahasiswa) yang diajarkan Cikgu Rizal secara pribadi padanya.

Sayangnya, beliau meninggal dua bulan yang lalu, tepat sepulangnya mereka dari kegiatan karyawisata.

Solar cukup terpukul, meskipun tidak terlalu dekat dengan sang guru, tapi masih banyak teori fisika dari beliau yang belum berhasil Solar pecahkan.

Benar-benar sangat disayangkan.

"Tapi, apa hubungannya dengan Halilintar? Cikgu Rizal…meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil kan? Tabrak lari, jika aku tidak salah ingat," Solar bertanya lagi.

Taufan mengangguk, "Iya, memang tabrak lari. Saat itu, hari terakhir karyawisata. Aku tidak tahu detailnya karena memang, saat kecelakaan itu terjadi, tidak ada warga sekolah yang melihat selain Kak Hali,"

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?" tanya Solar.

"Hari itu…Cikgu Rizal dan Kak Hali pergi bersama untuk menemui pihak yang menyediakan konsumsi. Tapi di tengah perjalanan, truk pengangkut barang melaju dari tikungan, menabrak mereka, setelah itu pergi begitu saja. Cikgu Rizal meninggal di tempat, sedangkan Kak Hali…"

Taufan menerawang, manik safirnya masih terlihat redup, "Kak Hali tidak terluka. Tidak sedikitpun, padahal jelas-jelas kecelakaan itu berhasil membuat pingsan pejalan kaki yang lewat," gumamnya.

Solar menganggukkan kepala, mulai mengerti duduk permasalahannya.

Karena sifatnya, Cikgu Rizal sangat disukai banyak orang, termasuk di kalangan sesama guru. Kepala Sekolah saja menaruh respek yang tinggi pada pria itu.

Kemudian dia meninggal begitu saja, akibat tabrak lari.

Solar tidak peduli bagaimana nasib orang yang menabrak itu, tapi dalam hati dirinya akan sangat puas jika perbuatan orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab itu terbalaskan.

"Murid-murid yang berduka, satu per satu mulai menyalahkan Kak Hali. Entah siapa yang mulai, yang jelas mereka tidak terima. Kenapa Cikgu kesayangan mereka harus tertimpa kemalangan, sedangkan Kak Hali yang punya reputasi buruk di kalangan siswa-siswi malah sehat walafiat," desah Taufan.

"Mungkin saja jika Kak Hali…menderita satu atau dua luka berat, mereka tidak akan memandang Kak Hali seperti ini. Mereka menyalahkan Kak Hali, yang ada di sana saat peristiwa itu terjadi," Taufan memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, meski masih tersenyum, kedua matanya mendadak terasa perih mengingat kejadian itu lagi.

"Ck, _typical_ manusia dengan perasaan mereka yang tidak logis," Solar memutar mata bosan, "Itu sebabnya aku tidak tertarik dengan mereka. Apa hubungannya, coba? Mereka menyalahkan Halilintar hanya karena itu?" gerutunya.

Taufan terkekeh, reaksi adiknya ini memang benar-benar khas seorang Boboiboy Solar, "Mau bagaimana lagi…seperti yang kau katakan, itu karena perasaan. Manusia itu makhluk yang rapuh. Ketika mereka terjatuh, terluka, tersakiti, mereka cenderung menyalahkan apapun atau siapapun yang bisa mereka salahkan, sekalipun itu tak ada hubungannya," ucapnya.

"Dan Halilintar tidak apa-apa soal ini?" tanya Solar.

"Entahlah, kadang Kak Hali itu memang sangat sulit ditebak, bahkan untukku," jawab Taufan. "Kau mau melakukan sesuatu?" pemuda bertopi miring itu tiba-tiba bertanya.

Solar mengedikkan bahu, "Aku penasaran, sejauh mana Halilintar akan bertahan dengan semua ini,"

"Pasti berat ya," Taufan menepuk pelan pundak Solar, "Blaze mungkin dikenal sebagai tukang bikin masalah bagi para guru, tapi Kak Hali dipandang sebagai ancaman oleh kebanyakan murid, dan kau pasti bisa menyimpulkan mana yang lebih berat,"

Solar terdiam, itu sama saja dengan Halilintar saat ini tengah menjadi bahan gunjingan masyrakat akibat fitnah kan?

"Oh, dan satu lagi," Taufan menepuk-nepuk pundak Solar sekali lagi, kali ini senyum jahil kembali menghiasi parasnya, "Kak Hali itu jauh lebih kaku dari dirimu loh,"

Solar mendesah, "Aku tahu, Taufan. Memangnya kau pikir yang membuatku tidak akrab dengannya itu apa?"

"Hahaha, kupikir kau memang tidak pernah mau akrab dengan kakak-kakakmu," goda Taufan.

"O-oke, aku mau pergi dulu. Sampai nanti, dan terima kasih," takut sang kakak akan menyinggung masalah yang sudah-sudah, pemuda yang terkenal sangat cerdas itu memutuskan untuk angkat kaki, meninggalkan Taufan yang kembali tertawa melihat betapa lucunya tingkah laku Solar sekarang.

"Baiklah…" Taufan mengambil skateboardnya lagi, hendak melanjutkan kegiatan bersih-bersihnya.

.

.

.

" _Astaga, Kak Halilintar…"_

" _Woah, Kakak yang melakukan semua ini?"_

" _Cih…anak-anak sialan itu melukai Thorn!"_

" _Aku tahu, Kak. Tapi…"_

" _Mungkin ini terlalu berlebihan? Mereka hampir patah tulang loh, Kak…"_

.

.

.

Monster, pembunuh, pembawa sial.

Orang-orang sering memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang buruk, sudah sejak lama.

Mengesalkan, tapi entah bagaimana Halilintar sudah terbiasa dengan itu semua.

Karena mau menyangkal juga tidak ada gunanya.

Halilintar sangat mudah terpancing emosinya, dia bisa saja mematahkan tulang orang-orang yang tidak dia sukai sejak dulu jika dia mau.

 _Dia bisa saja benar-benar mencabut nyawa seseorang jika lepas kendali._

Itu sebabnya adik-adiknya ada.

Mereka adalah rem untuknya, menahannya melakukan sesuatu yang kelewat batas.

Saat kecil dia pernah hampir mematahkan tulang anak-anak yang melukai Thorn, mengganggu Ice, mengejek Blaze, menindas Gempa, menyakiti Taufan, pada dasarnya dia benar-benar akan mengamuk jika ada yang menyentuh adik-adiknya.

Dan semakin dewasa, adik-adiknya sudah tidak lagi selemah dulu-meski Thorn memang masih tidak banyak berubah.

Halilintar yang marah itu sama mengerikannya dengan gemuruh petir yang membelah langit.

Tidak ada yang menginginkan itu.

Halilintar menatap telapak tangannya sendiri. Tangan yang sudah banyak menyakiti orang lain.

Tangan yang kotor…

Pemuda itu menghela napas lelah. Dia tidak peduli jika orang-orang menyalahkannya atas meninggalnya guru idola mereka.

Tapi bukan berarti Halilintar juga tidak merasa kehilangan…

.

.

.

" _Kamu tumben mau ikut. Cikgu kira kamu lebih suka menyendiri dalam duniamu,"_

 _Halilintar memalingkan wajahnya, enggan menatap wajah ramah sang guru fisika._

 _Cikgu Rizal tertawa pelan, "Ada masalah?" tanyanya._

" _Aku hanya ingin saja. Kamarku berisik," Halilintar bergumam, masih tidak menatap lawan bicaranya._ _Tapi memang benar, Taufan dan Gopal sungguh berisik, dan memang lebih baik untuknya pergi keluar dan menghirup udara segar sebentar._

 _Kemudian dia bertemu Cikgu Rizal yang hendak mengecek konsumsi untuk para siswa, dan entah bagaimana ceritanya Halilintar setuju untuk menemani guru fisika yang diidolakan banyak murid tersebut._

"' _Ketika kamu diam, artinya ada petir di dalam dirimu'," Halilintar reflek mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Cikgu Rizal yang kini tengah menatap langit sore dengan seulas senyum._

" _Kamu tahu apa artinya?" tanya Cikgu Rizal, manik cokelatnya masih memperhatikan bagaimana warna jingga matahari terbenam berpadu dengan birunya langit._

 _Halilintar tidak menjawab. Bukan karena Halilintar tidak tahu jawabannya, justru karena pernyataan itu sangat mencerminkan dirinya, pemuda bertopi hitam-merah itu jadi tidak bisa berkata-kata._

" _Ketika kamu marah, kamu melepaskan 'petir' yang ada dalam dirimu. Petir yang biasanya muncul membelah langit, saat terjadinya badai. Petir tidak akan muncul tanpa alasan," jelas Cikgu Rizal._

" _Menurut Cikgu begitu, ya?" Halilintar mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah matahari terbenam._

 _Benar-benar sore hari yang indah._

" _Ya. Kamu tidak akan marah tanpa alasan bukan?" Cikgu Rizal kini menatap manik semerah scarlet milik Halilintar, "Sama dengan bagaimana petir muncul karena turunnya hujan," ucapnya._

 _Halilintar hanya diam mendengarkan, masih penasaran apa inti dari percakapan ini._

" _Kamu adalah kakak yang hebat. Adik-adikmu sangat beruntung memilikimu,"_

 _Seketika manik merah itu membulat._

" _Hah?" Halilintar menatap tak percaya sekaligus bingung dengan ucapan yang terkesan random dari Cikgu Rizal._

 _Cikgu Rizal hanya tertawa._

 _Tawanya yang terakhir._

 _Tawa yang hanya dilihat oleh Halilintar._

 _Setelah itu, dirinya sudah tidak ingat lagi apa yang disampaikan oleh gurunya._

 _Kata-kata terakhir sang guru untuk dirinya, tepat sebelum kecelakaan mengerikan itu terjadi._

.

.

.

 _Ckrek!_

"…?!" Halilintar, yang merasa ada bunyi jepretan kamera lengkap dengan sedikit biasan cahaya, langsung menoleh ke sumber suara, tepatnya di sampingnya.

"Kau…" Halilintar menatap tajam sang adik bungsu yang baru saja seenaknya mengambil fotonya.

Sang adik, Solar, hanya tersenyum sambil memperhatikan hasil fotonya.

"Woah… _nice angle._ Taman belakang sekolah memang pemandangannya bagus sih ya. Tapi yang berperan besar jelas adalah bakatku ini," Solar sibuk mengagumi hasil fotonya, mengabaikan Halilintar yang menatap datar adik bungsunya yang tingkah lakunya semakin hari semakin tidak waras itu.

Halilintar mendesah, jadi ingat dengan masa kecilnya.

Dulu Halilintar pernah menolong adik-adiknya yang dalam kesulitan, setidaknya, satu kali.

Semua, kecuali adiknya yang satu ini.

Pemuda itu menghela napas lagi, "Kau mau ngapain sih? Jika kau datang hanya untuk memamerkan fotomu itu, lebih baik pergi sebelum kulempar," ucapnya judes.

"Kejam sekali," Solar seketika berhenti memuji dirinya sendiri, "Aku hanya datang untuk memeriksa, kau baik-baik saja atau tidak,"

"Hah?" Halilintar semakin tidak mengerti. "Aku baik-baik saja. Memangnya kau mau aku kenapa?" tanyanya masih dengan nada ngajak ribut.

Solar tersenyum kecil, "Oke, oke. Aku hanya penasaran bagaimana caramu bisa bersikap biasa selama ini, dengan banyaknya siswa-siswi yang membicarakanmu," Solar akhirnya memutuskan untuk langsung pada intinya saja.

Halilintar memutar mata, "Mau mereka menganggap aku apa, itu bukan urusanku. Yang buang-buang tenaga kan mereka juga, dan lagi…sejak kapan kau peduli soal itu?"

Solar tersentak, mendadak bingung mau menjawab apa, "Penasaran dan peduli itu berbeda, Halilintar. Mau aku jelaskan perbedaannya?" dan pada akhirnya pemuda jenius itu memilih kembali bersikap menyebalkan.

Halilintar berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak melempar kursi taman ke arah wajah menyebalkan yang _sialnya_ identik dengan wajahnya itu.

"Ck, terserahlah," Halilintar kemudian beranjak pergi, tidak tertarik untuk terus melanjutkan percakapan tidak berguna dengan sang adik bungsu.

"Dingin sekali…" Solar menghela napas pasrah, "Jadi begini ya, rasanya dicuekin?" gumamnya sambil tertawa pelan.

.

.

.

" _Ada petir yang tersembunyi dalam dirimu"._

 _Makna dari kalimat itu sebenarnya sangat sederhana._

 _Benar-benar sesederhana susunan katanya._

 _Tapi kira-kira ada kah yang pernah bertanya…_

 _Apa sebenarnya petir itu?_

.

.

.

" _Kamu adalah kakak yang hebat. Adik-adikmu sangat beruntung memilikimu,"_

Halilintar mendesah, belakangan ini dia sering uring-uringan. Terima kasih pada Solar, sekarang ingatannya dua bulan yang lalu kembali.

Saat di mana maut hampir menjemputnya.

Tapi kemudian dia diselamatkan, dilindungi, dan sebagai gantinya, orang yang menyelamatkannya lah yang kehilangan nyawanya.

Halilintar kemudian menampar dirinya sendiri, berusaha untuk tidak bersikap melankolis.

Sebaiknya sekarang dia pulang, karena sudah jam 5 sore, dan tidak ada kegiatan klub.

"Kena kau…"

"…?!" Halilintar reflek menoleh ke belakang begitu mendengar ada seseorang berbisik tepat di samping telinganya.

"Apa…" rasa terkejutnya belum hilang, dan tiba-tiba saja suara yang sangat memekakkan telinga sekaligus membuat dadanya terasa sesak muncul entah dari mana.

Dan saat itu juga, pandangannya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

"Sudah jam segini, Kak Halilintar ke mana ya?" Gempa menatap cemas jam dinding yang terus berdetik.

"Mungkin dia sedang mencari tempat yang tepat untuk marah-marah?" ucap Blaze asal.

"Marah karena apa?" tanya Ice.

"Karena Solar terus-menerus mengganggunya," Taufan yang menjawab sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa.

"Hey, aku tidak mengganggu. Aku hanya penasaran," bela Solar, tidak mau disalahkan.

"Tapi 'kan marah-marah terus nggak baik," Thorn berkomentar.

"Uhh…ini sudah jam 5 lewat, dan jika Kak Halilintar memang ada acara pasti dia akan menghubungi salah satu dari kita," sahut Gempa makin khawatir.

"Aku akan coba menghubunginya," Taufan akhirnya berinisiatif mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi kontak sang kakak.

"Gimana?" tanya Gempa.

"Sebentar, ini tersambung kok. Tapi kok nggak diangkat ya?" setelah suara operator yang menyahut, Taufan kembali mencoba menghubungi Halilintar.

"Jangan khawatir, Kak Gempa. Kak Halilin kan kuat, pasti dia tidak apa-apa," ucap Blaze, mencoba meredakan kekhawatiran si Ketua OSIS.

"Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan Kak Hali malah terlibat hal yang berbahaya lagi kan," timpal Ice tanpa ekspresi.

"Ck, kau tidak membantu," protes Blaze.

"Dijawab?" tanya Gempa tidak sabar.

"Tidak. Aku akan coba terus," Taufan kembali menekan tombol ponselnya.

"Hmm…ada yang aneh," Solar memperhatikan bagaimana Taufan kalang kabut menghubungi Halilintar serta Gempa yang terus mondar-mandir sambil menggerutu.

Mereka anak kembar, jadi jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada salah satu dari mereka, maka yang lain akan merasakannya.

Dan saat ini, Solar yakin itu sudah terjadi, karena dirinya juga merasakan sesuatu…

.

.

.

 _Apa yang sebenarnya dilihat orang-orang ketika petir muncul?_

 _Apa yang mereka dengar ketika petir bergemuruh di tengah badai?_

 _Apa benar hanya sebatas itu?_

 _Kebanyakan orang mungkin terlalu takut untuk melihat, tapi itu nyata._

 _Apa bagi mereka, kemunculan petir memang hanyalah malapetaka?_

.

.

.

"Ugh…" Halilintar perlahan membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Samar-samar dia bisa melihat langit sore di mana burung-burung beterbangan memasuki hutan.

"Hutan?" Halilintar tersentak, seluruh tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit, dan kedua tangannya tidak bisa digerakkan.

"Ohh, sudah bangun rupanya?" Halilintar mengedarkan pandangannya, sedikit tersentak melihat Yoyo Oh, Gaga Naz, bersama kumpulan berandalan yang tempo hari dia kalahkan, berkumpul di sana.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu? Sakit ya? Hahahaha," Halilintar mendapati ada satu lagi orang di sana.

Seorang siswa berambut merah dengan wajah segarang preman pasar berjalan mendekatinya, masih dengan senyum mengejeknya.

"Ternyata benar, Boboiboy Halilintar yang hebat dan tak terkalahkan ini takut dengan balon meletus," ejeknya diikuti dengan tawa anak-anak buahnya.

"Tengkotak…" Halilintar mendesis, bisa dirasakan tubuhnya sangat perih kali ini. Mereka pasti menghajarnya bergiliran selagi dia tidak sadarkan diri.

"Hahaha, kau kemarin menghajar anak-anakku ya? Hebat sekali. Tapi, tidak akan kubiarkan kau lolos begitu saja setelah membuat masalah dengan kami," si pemimpin Tengkotak, Bora Ra, mengangkat sebelah tangannya, seolah memberi kode pada anak buahnya.

Dan benar saja, setelah itu salah seorang Tengkotak berjalan mendekati sang bos kemudian menyerahkan sebuah balon berwarna hitam yang ukurannya dua kali lipat bola sepak.

"K-kau…!" Halilintar berontak, berusaha melepaskan diri, namun kedua tangannya diikat menggunakan tali tambang ke salah satu tiang ayunan dengan sangat erat.

"Ini pembalasan untukmu," Bora Ra menyeringai, kemudian berandalan itu menginjak balon yang tadi dipegangnya dengan sangat keras, tepat di depan Halilintar.

Menciptakan bunyi yang memekakkan telinga, berhasil membuat jantung Halilintar berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa saat.

"Hahahahaha! Padahal namamu Halilintar, tapi takut dengan yang beginian? Dasar lemah!" Bora Ra kembali memecahkan balon di hadapan Halilintar, mengabaikan raut wajah kesakitan pemuda rubi itu.

"Kau lemah! Berani sekali kau berurusan dengan Tengkotak ya?! Hah!"

 _Dor!_

 _Dor!_

 _Dor!_

Halilintar merasa pusing, napasnya memburu, rasanya ingin muntah, dan mungkin akan pingsan lagi jika saja Gaga Naz dan Yoyo Oh tidak memukulnya bergantian.

"Kau memang mengesalkan!" Gaga Naz menendang perut Halilintar dengan keras, membuat Halilintar memuntahkan darah bercampur saliva yang mengotori taman bermain tersebut.

"Kau pikir kau hebat, hah? Sadari posisimu!" Yoyo Oh memukul pundak, leher, serta betisnya menggunakan tongkat kayu yang sejak tadi di pegangnya.

 _Sial…_

Halilintar berusaha keras untuk tidak pingsan sekarang. Dia harus bertahan, entah bagaimana…

"Kau memalukan!" Bora Ra menarik kerah seragam pemuda yang sudah babak belur itu dengan keras, sampai mencekiknya.

 _Drrrt…Drrrt…Drrrt…_

"Apa itu?" Bora Ra yang baru mau memberi satu pukulan ke wajah Halilintar seketika berhenti.

"Kelihatannya ini dari hapenya, Bos," Yoyo Oh dengan seenaknya mengambil ponsel yang tersimpan di dalam tas Halilintar. "Oh? Ada yang menelepon rupanya," Yoyo Oh kemudian menekan tombol ponsel, menerima panggilan yang kelihatannya sejak tadi ditujukan pada ponsel ini.

"K-kalian! Apa yang kalian lakukan!" Halilintar kembali meronta.

"Diam, sialan!" sebelum akhirnya perutnya kembali dihantam oleh Gaga Naz.

" _Hello? Kak Hali ke mana sih? Kok daritadi nggak diangkat teleponnya? Aku ngambek nih~"_ suara si penelepon yang mirip dengan Halilintar terdengar.

Yoyo Oh yang mendengarnya menyeringai, "Heh, bukan urusanmu!" jawabnya penuh penekanan.

.

.

.

"Loh? Kak Hali?" Taufan memandangi ponselnya beberapa detik kemudian kembali menempelkan layarnya ke telinganya. "Kak Hali kenapa? Kok…suaranya jadi kayak om-om yang suka mangkal di taman tengah malam?" cerocosnya

" _APA KATAMU?! KAU NGAJAK RIBUT YA?!"_ Taufan langsung menjauhkan ponselnya begitu suara melengking yang buruk rupa itu terdengar lagi.

"Tunggu dulu, ada yang tidak beres," Solar mengambil alih ponsel kemudian menekan tombol _loud speaker._

"Siapa ini?" tanyanya cepat.

" _Heh…akhirnya kau sadar juga,"_ suara di sana tiba-tiba berganti menjadi lebih berat.

"Ah, suaranya berubah," komentar Ice.

"Hey, aku kenal suara itu," Blaze tiba-tiba bersuara. "Itu kan…Bora Ra! Ketua geng Tengkotak,"

"Tengkotak?!" Gempa jadi makin panik sekarang.

"Kau…apa yang kau lakukan pada kakak kami?!" bentak Solar.

" _Hahahahaha~! Tenang saja, kami tidak menculik kakak kalian. Kami akan mengembalikannya segera setelah kami 'puas',"_ Solar mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat begitu mendengar suara yang agak putus-putus tersebut.

"Kenapa kalian membawa kakak kami?" tanya Solar, memutuskan untuk kembali bersikap tenang.

" _Heh, dia sudah berani macam-macam dengan anak buahku, jadi aku hanya memberinya pembalasan yang setimpal, lagipula bukankah dia ini pembunuh yang sering disebut-sebut itu ya? Aku yakin tidak akan ada yang keberatan jika kami mematahkan dua atau tiga tulangnya kan? Hahahahaha~!"_ kali ini Solar bisa mendengar suara anggota Tengkotak yang lain tertawa, diiringi suara kicauan burung gagak yang bersahut-sahutan.

"Di mana kalian saat ini?" tanya Solar lagi, masih tetap tenang. "Kami janji tidak akan ikut campur, beritahu saja lokasi kalian," pintanya.

" _Heh! Kau pikir kami sebodoh itu, ya?! Tapi baiklah, akan aku beritahu setelah kami selesai 'bermain' dengan kakak kalian. Hahahahaha!"_

"Hey! Tung-"

 _Pik_

"Mereka memutuskan panggilannya," desah Solar.

"A-apa yang harus kita lakukan? Kak Hali dalam bahaya…" ucap Thorn dengan mata berkaca-kaca, seketika merasa takut setelah mendengar para Tengkotak itu berniat mematahkan tulang kakak mereka.

"Solar, bagaimana menurutmu?" Taufan bertanya, masih setia dengan senyumnya, sama sekali tidak terlihat panik.

"Halilintar tidak akan semudah itu tumbang. Aku tahu itu," sahut Solar sambil mencoba mengecek lokasi ponsel Halilintar. Sayang sekali, Halilintar mematikan fitur _share location_ di ponselnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu?" tanya Blaze.

"Memangnya kapan aku salah?" Solar memperbaiki posisi kacamata jingganya sambil tersenyum dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Kau ini…situasi sedang genting juga!" Blaze menahan diri untuk tidak menjitak kepala adiknya yang satu ini.

"Solar, kamu ada ide?" tanya Gempa, berusaha untuk tidak berteriak panik.

"Ada, aku hanya tinggal mencarinya sebentar," Solar menjawab tenang, dalam hati berdo'a semoga Halilintar masih bisa bertahan sampai mereka menemukan solusi yang tepat.

.

.

.

 _Buk!_

 _Duak!_

 _Brak!_

Suara-suara hantaman saling bersahut-sahutan terdengar di sekitar taman bermain Tadika Pulau Rintis yang sudah sepi tersebut.

Halilintar benar-benar tidak bisa melawan kali ini.

Kedua tangannya diikat, topi dan rambutnya acak-acakkan, darah terus mengalir dari ujung bibirnya, dan lebam kebiruan menghiasi pipi kirinya.

Seragam dan jaketnya juga sudah sangat berantakan dan sobek.

Mereka kelihatannya ingin menyiksanya pelan-pelan sebelum benar-benar membuatnya pingsan.

"Heh…" Halilintar mendengkus, kedua matanya yang sayu susah payah menatap Bora Ra yang terlihat begitu menikmati kegiatannya saat ini.

"Apanya yang lucu, hah?!" Bora Ra kembali melayangkan tinjunya ke pipi Halilintar, semakin menambah lecet dan dan darah mengalir di bibir si remaja.

"Kau…kau terus berkata kau itu sangat hebat hanya karena kau punya geng dengan anggota sebanyak ini…" Halilintar masih berusaha mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Bora Ra dengan manik rubinya yang berpendar.

"Apa katamu?!" Bora Ra menatap tajam lawan bicaranya yang sudah babak belur itu.

"Kau menyerangku dengan kelemahanku, mengikatku di sini…kemudian mengeroyokku…bukankah itu berarti kau tidak berani melawanku satu lawan satu?" meski bibirnya perih, Halilintar masih berusaha untuk menyeringai, benar-benar tidak terlihat takut.

"Bukankah itu berarti…kau takut padaku…?" ucapan Halilintar berikutnya berhasil membuat amarah Bora Ra memuncak.

"Brengsek!" makinya, kedua tangannya terkepal sangat erat, benar-benar sudah siap untuk menghantam pemuda serba merah-hitam ini kapan saja.

"Sudah cukup! Kau memang benar-benar harus dibungkam sekarang juga! Dasar kau pembunuh, kau itu tidak lebih dari sekedar kesialan!" Bora Ra mengkomando salah satu anak buahnya.

Mereka kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah pemukul baseball besar yang ujungnya ditancapkan banyak paku dan benda tajam.

"Tidak ada yang akan peduli jika kau selesai di sini, Halilintar. Kau itu hanya percikan listrik yang tidak berguna! Aku yakin murid-murid sekolah akan berterima kasih pada kami jika kami berhasil melenyapkan monster sepertimu," Bora Ra mengayun-ngayunkan tongkat pemukulnya, benar-benar berniat untuk membuat Halilintar 'setengah mati' di sini.

"Mau berlagak sok pahlawan ya?" Halilintar masih menyeringai, tidak terlihat takut sedikitpun meski sebentar lagi dirinya benar-benar akan dihabisi, "Kau ternyata memang tidak punya rasa malu," ejeknya lagi.

Bora Ra semakin naik darah, ditatapnya pemuda petir di hadapannya dengan nyalang.

"Baiklah, jika itu kata-kata terakhirmu! Rasakan ini!" Bora Ra mengayunkan tongkat yang terlihat berat itu ke arah kepala Halilintar.

 _Huft…sampai sini saja yah…_

Halilintar memejamkan matanya, benar-benar pasrah.

Mungkin Bora Ra memang benar.

Tidak ada yang menginginkannya.

Dia hanya monster, simbol dari marabahaya itu sendiri.

 _Dia hanyalah petir yang tidak pernah diharapkan keberadaannya oleh siapa-siapa._

 _Jadi mungkin begini saja sudah cukup, dengan begini dia tidak akan menyakiti siapa-siapa lagi._

 _Duak!_

"Aduh!"

"Yes! _Bullseye!"_

 _Eh?_

Halilintar kembali membuka matanya.

Sama sekali tidak terasa sakit…

.

.

.

 _Biasan kilat yang berpendar di langit ketika badai, sekilas menerangi sekitarnya yang gelap akibat awan kelabu yang menghalangi masuknya cahaya._

 _Tapi adakah yang pernah berpikir, betapa indahnya petir yang muncul mewarnai langit abu-abu?_

 _Di luar sana, pasti ada._

.

.

.

"Sialan! Siapa itu?!" Bora Ra yang baru mau mengayunkan tongkatnya terhalangi oleh sebuah skateboard yang tiba-tiba melesat entah dari mana dan menghantam kepalanya.

Halilintar yang sangat mengenali motif dari skateboard biru tua itu hanya bisa melongo.

"Kak Hali!" Taufan berlari ke arah mereka sambil melambaikan tangannya, senyum lebar masih menghiasi wajahnya.

"Syukurlah, kita tepat waktu. Meski aku nggak tahu kenapa kau harus melempar skateboardmu seperti itu, Taufan," Solar ikut berjalan di belakang Taufan, terlihat sangat lega karena jika mereka terlambat sedikit saja, maka pasti semuanya selesai.

"Kalian…" Halilintar sama sekali tidak berharap Taufan dan Solar akan datang, mengingat memang kondisinya sekarang seperti apa.

"Syukurlah, Kak Hali masih hidup," Taufan segera memotong tali tambang yang sejak tadi mengikat tangan kakaknya dengan pisau lipat yang dibawanya.

"Kenapa…kenapa kalian bisa tahu kami ada di sini?!" bentak Bora Ra tidak percaya.

"Gampang kok. Kalian sendiri yang memberitahu," Solar yang menjawab.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Gaga Naz dengan wajah bodoh (di mata Solar).

"Nah, Kak Hali. Aku bawa amunisi," Taufan menyerahkan sekantung penuh biskuit berbagai bentuk dengan dominan warna merah dan hitam.

Halilintar tidak langsung mengambilnya, pemuda itu menatap Taufan dengan curiga.

"Nggak aku apa-apain astaga," Taufan sweatdrop, "Ini dibuat dari adonan yang sama dengan Halilintart kok. Hanya saja ini bentuk biskuit, jadinya Haliskuit," jelasnya penuh keceriaan.

Halilintar memutar mata, tapi akhirnya tetap memakan pemberian sang adik.

Rasanya pedas, artinya Taufan memang tidak bohong.

"Ini kurang," protesnya.

"Kak Hali, Gempa sempat mengomeliku karena aku keseringan memakai cabe dan merica untuk kue Kakak, jadi bersyukurlah, ini udah pedas buat aku," sahut Taufan setengah merajuk.

Halilintar menghela napas lagi, "Ya, ya terserah…" Halilintar tetap memakan biskuit pemberian sang adik.

Mungkin tidak sepedas biasanya, tapi rasanya tetap enak dan jumlahnya banyak. Dalam hati Halilintar memuji kemampuan Taufan yang satu ini.

"Jelaskan! Kenapa kalian bisa tahu kami di sini?!" bentak Bora Ra yang kesal karena diabaikan.

"Aku 'kan sudah bilang, itu gampang," Solar tersenyum, "Saat kami menelepon kalian tadi, aku sadar suara kalian agak samar dan putus-putus, dan aku sangat ingat sinyal di ponsel Halilintar hanya akan jelek di tempat-tempat tertentu,"

Solar kemudian menunjuk tiang ayunan, tempat Halilintar diikat tadi, "Karena kalian kelihatannya terus 'bermain' dengan kakak kami, rantai ayunannya berderit, terdengar sangat jelas, yang artinya kalian ada di taman bermain. Lalu suara burung gagak yang sepertinya terbang secara horizontal di sore hari, yang artinya tidak salah lagi, kalian ada di taman bermain Tadika Pulau Rintis yang letaknya dekat Hutan Rintis, salah satu tempat di mana sinyal ponsel Halilintar akan sedikit mengalami _gangguan,"_

Gaga Naz, Yoyo Oh, dan para Tengkotak yang lain hanya bisa melongo.

Seriusan orang ini bisa menebak lokasi mereka seakurat ini hanya dengan petunjuk segitu?

"Sungguh, teman-teman…kalian terlalu cepat 10 tahun jika ingin menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku," Solar tersenyum dengan angkuhnya, dan untuk kali ini, Taufan dan Halilintar tidak berkomentar apapun.

"Daan~ untung saja aku masih punya stok biskuit yang tinggal dipanaskan dan dibungkus untuk dibawa kemari, karena aku tahu Kak Hali pasti butuh tenaga tambahan," Taufan tertawa melihat Halilintar menghabiskan biskuitnya dalam sepuluh detik.

"Oke, oke, sekarang minum ini," Taufan kemudian menyerahkan sekaleng besar kola dingin, yang langsung diminum Halilintar dengan rakus.

"S-sial!" Bora Ra menyeka keringat dingin yang mulai mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Kalian mau maju? Ayo sini! Kami bisa menghancurkan kalian bertiga dalam sekejap!" gertaknya, meski beberapa anak buahnya terlihat melangkah mundur.

"Apa maksudmu?" setelah memberi Halilintar asupan perut, Taufan segera menyingkir dari sana, begitu juga dengan Solar yang sibuk merapikan posisi topinya.

"Bukankah kami sudah berjanji untuk tidak ikut campur?" Solar tersenyum lagi.

"Kak Hali~ sudah baikan?" tanya Taufan, seolah mencoba untuk menakuti para Tengkotak yang ada di sana.

Halilintar perlahan bangkit, tatapan matanya yang tadi sayu sekarang menyala, seterang batu rubi yang terkena bias cahaya.

Dan meski tubuhnya sudah penuh luka dan berantakan, Halilintar sama sekali tidak terlihat akan jatuh sedikitpun.

"Jauh lebih baik," Halilintar menyeringai sambil meremas kaleng soda yang sudah kosong sampai remuk dan terbelah menjadi dua.

"Hiiii!" para Tengkotak langsung melangkah mundur, bahkan Yoyo Oh dan Gaga Naz terlihat gemetaran meski masih dalam posisi bertarung di kanan dan kiri Bora Ra.

"K-kau mau melawan kami hah?! Jika kau sampai mencederai anak-anak buahku, bukannya kau akan semakin dianggap penjahat oleh sekolah?!" teriak Bora Ra dengan keringat dingin yang semakin banyak.

"Ah, aku lupa kasih tahu," Solar tiba-tiba angkat bicara, "Kalian lihat CCTV yang di sana itu?" Solar menunjuk kamera CCTV aktif yang memang terpasang di dekat tiang listrik, tidak jauh dari taman bermain.

Kelihatannya tidak ada satupun dari para Tengkotak yang menyadari kehadiran CCTV tersebut.

"Aku bisa mengambil rekaman di sana kapan saja dan memperlihatkannya pada pihak sekolah loh. Lagipula, apa kalian pikir aku tidak sempat merekam percakapan kecil kita di telepon tadi?" seringai Solar semakin lebar melihat geng yang paling ditakuti di sekolah itu semakin terpojok.

"Jadi semuanya tergantung Kak Hali sekarang. Semangat ya~" sorak Taufan sambil melambaikan tangannya, "Oh iya, karena sekarang tenaga Kak Hali sudah kembali, artinya butuh setidaknya 50 orang untuk bisa menghentikannya," sambungnya dengan nada riang gembira seolah sedang memimpin acara jumpa fans.

"B-bos…gimana ini…" Yoyo Oh berbisik panik melihat Halilintar berjalan pelan ke arah mereka sambil membunyikan buku-buku jarinya.

"S-sial…" Bora Ra juga kehabisan akal, tongkat baseball yang tadi dipegangnya sudah terjatuh sejak tadi.

" _Jika mereka bermain-main di tengah badai, maka tidak heran jika mereka akan tersambar petir nanti,"_

Langkah kaki Halilintar berhenti tiba-tiba, mendadak ingatannya tentang 2 bulan yang lalu kembali.

" _Kamu itu spesial, dan kehadiranmu bukan hanya sebagai tanda akan adanya badai, tapi karena petir yang muncul membelah langit juga adalah salah satu keindahan alam yang sayang untuk dilewatkan,"_

Manik merah yang tadi terlihat penuh amarah berubah, meski nyala rubi itu masih belum padam.

" _Kamu adalah kilat…yang dibutuhkan oleh keenam adikmu…Lakukanlah…yang terbaik…Halilintar…"_

Kalau dia tidak salah ingat, itu lah ucapan Cikgu Rizal saat menyelamatkannya dari tabrak lari dulu.

Kata-kata terakhirnya…

 _Petir itu tidak hanya tanda akan datangnya badai._

 _Petir juga adalah fenomena alam yang menghiasi langit kelabu._

Halilintar terdiam, kedua tangannya yang tadi terkepal erat melemas.

"K-kau…" Bora Ra yang sudah kalang kabut menatap bingung ke arah Halilintar yang tiba-tiba berhenti bergerak.

"Tiga detik," Halilintar berbisik.

"A-apa?" Bora Ra tersentak.

"Jika dalam tiga detik kalian tidak segera pergi dari hadapanku, dan ucapkan selamat tinggal pada hari esok," ancam Halilintar kembali dengan tatapan setajam pedangnya, kali ini kilatan merah di matanya berhasil membuat otot-otot lawannya melemas.

"M-monster…" Bora Ra beserta gengnya mundur perlahan.

"Satu…" Halilintar mulai berhitung sambil melangkahkan kaki.

"Dua…"

"Ti-"

"T-tunggu saja pembalasan kami, sialan!" setelah dikomando oleh Bora Ra, para Tengkotak kemudian langsung balik badan dan lari terbirit-birit.

"Huh…" Halilintar mendengkus, merasa sangat lelah dan pegal.

"'Pembalasan' katanya…" Solar terkekeh, seratus persen yakin gerombolan itu tidak akan berani macam-macam dengan kakaknya lagi.

"Kak Hali, seriusan nggak apa-apa?" Taufan datang menghampiri kemudian mengalungkan sebelah tangan sang kakak di sekitar lehernya. Dengan kondisi seperti ini, Halilintar pasti tidak akan sanggup berjalan jauh.

"Lupakan saja. Mereka itu kotor," sahut Halilintar seadanya, menuai tawa kecil dari sang adik pertama.

"Yah…mau diapain juga, toh besok mereka semua akan menghabiskan hari dengan OSIS," Solar berkomentar. Karena Taufan sedang memapah Halilintar, pemuda berkacamata jingga itu memutuskan untuk membawakan tas dan skateboard kedua kakaknya.

Halilintar menghela napas kemudian memejamkan matanya, hendak beristirahat sejenak, dalam hati pemuda itu mengucapkan terima kasih pada guru fisikanya yang sudah _menolongnya_ tadi.

.

.

.

"Astaga, Kak Halilintar…" Gempa dengan cepat langsung mengobati luka di sekujur tubuh Halilintar, tentu saja diselingi omelan panjang lebar mengenai betapa cerobohnya kakak pertamanya itu.

"Tenang saja, Gem. Kak Hali nggak sampai patah tulang kok," hibur Taufan, meski sang adik masih tetap mengomel sambil mengompres lebam di wajah di Halilintar dengan es.

"Pokoknya Kak Halilintar istirahat besok. Kalau sampai aku melihat Kakak melakukan sesuatu atau bahkan keluar dari rumah, aku benar-benar akan membuat Kak Halilintar tidak akan mau keluar rumah lagi," ancam Gempa sambil menempelkan plester ke sudut bibir Halilintar, yang saat ini hanya bisa memasang wajah datar melihat tingkah laku sang adik.

"Hahaha, Kak Gempa benar-benar khawatir sama Kak Halilin, jadi Kakak turuti saja deh," Blaze berkomentar setelah selesai menata peralatan makan.

"Berarti untuk besok aku sama Kak Gem saja yang masak ya, Kak Hali tidur saja," usul Thorn ceria.

"Hmm Hmm. Tidur itu sehat~" timpal Ice sambil merebahkan dirinya di atas karpet, tempat favoritnya selain kamarnya.

Halilintar tidak menyahut, dipandanginya wajah adik-adiknya satu per satu.

Ketika hampir celaka tadi, Halilintar benar-benar lupa jika dia masih punya adik-adiknya.

Alasan kenapa dirinya bisa bertahan dengan intimidasi yang diberikan murid-murid sekolah, itu karena kata-kata Cikgu Rizal, dan juga karena dia punya enam orang adik yang harus dia lindungi.

"Well, aku rasa semuanya berakhir baik, meski tentu saja agak sakit," Solar mendudukkan dirinya di samping Halilintar.

Halilintar melirik sang adik yang kini terlihat sibuk mengutak-atik kamera seperti biasa, "Apa menurutmu…aku ini baik-baik saja?" gumamnya.

"Hmm?" Solar kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sang kakak sulung.

"Aku…pada akhirnya aku sama saja seperti dulu. Monster…" gumam Halilintar lagi, kali ini dengan mata terpejam.

"Tidak juga," Solar kembali fokus pada kameranya, tidak bereaksi melihat Halilintar kembali menatapnya seolah meminta penjelasan.

"Aku mungkin kelihatan tidak peduli dengan yang namanya perasaan, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak tahu," Solar mengarahkan kameranya pada Thorn dan Blaze yang sedang memperdebatkan menu makan malam, "Tapi kau, sebagai kakak, sudah melakukan apa yang seharusnya, dan kau tidak menghabisi mereka tadi, bukankah itu sudah cukup?"

Halilintar terdiam, tidak menyangka kalimat semacam itu akan keluar dari mulut adik bungsunya.

"Terima kasih…" gumam Halilintar sambil memalingkan wajahnya dan menekan lidah topinya, tidak mau memperlihatkan senyumnya.

"Sudah sepantasnya Kak Halilintar berterima kasih, tapi bukan hanya untukku," Solar tersenyum lebar melihat hasil fotonya, "Oh, dan sama-sama," kali ini pemuda itu mengarahkan lensa kamera pada Taufan dan Ice yang kelihatan sedang mengobrolkan sesuatu.

"Hentikan panggilanmu itu, kau membuatku merinding," sahut Halilintar ketus.

Solar tertawa, "Kenapa? Bukankah itu wajar, Kak Halilintar~?"

"Kau-oy!" Halilintar yang wajahnya memerah, berteriak tidak terima karena lagi-lagi Solar memotret wajahnya begitu Halilintar menatapnya.

"Hey, makan malam dulu," dan mungkin saja Halilintar benar-benar sudah melempar sang adik jika saja Gempa tidak memanggil.

"Makan~!" Blaze menarik lengan Ice, Taufan berjalan beriringan dengan Thorn, dan Halilintar sendiri hanya pasrah dipapah oleh Solar, meski diam-diam pemuda itu tetap tersenyum tipis.

 _Bisa disimpulkan, petir itu berbahaya, simbol dari malapetaka, amarah dari langit._

 _Tapi petir juga bisa membuat kita ingat, dunia ini bukan milik kita seorang._

 _Karena petir, tetaplah bagian dari keindahan alam semesta._

.

.

.

 **When the Thunder Stop Calling (End)**

* * *

 **Selesai~~ XD Astaga…ini kayaknya chapter terpanjang yang pernah saya tulis di cerita ini. Tapi saya menikmatinya~ kayaknya bisa dibilang ini chapter paling greget sih UwU Dan tahu nggak, saya bikin ini hanya dalam semalam loh~ Wahahaha…entah kekuatan dari mana, atau karena memang saya ingin menyelesaikan yang ini secepatnya karena bagaimanapun juga, saya banyak utang :'D #hiks…**

 **"Petir ada bukan untuk menakutimu, tapi agar kamu bisa melihat keindahannya," seriusan saya pernah nemu itu di internet, dan somehow…langsung keinget Lilin-chan~ #tabok**

 **Chapter ini juga terinspirasi dari salah satu episode Sket Dance. Yang nonton, bisa tebak episode mana? UwU**

 **Udah cukup greget kah? Atau masih kurang? #plak**  
 **Ya udah deh, kayaknya banyak yang menunggu bagian Halilintar. Hah~ anak satu ini memang banyak dicintai ya~ makanya makin ena untuk disiksa UwU #disetrum**

 **Kira-kira udah cukup kerasa nggak ya, HaliSolnya? Karena mereka berdua sama-sama kaku kalau soal beginian, jadinya nggak sekompleks chapter-chapter sebelumnya, ahahaha…**

 **Btw~~~ next chapter personally akan jadi favorit saya~ UwU**  
 **Saya akan usahakan untuk tetap update ya, jadi silakan tinggalkan komentar kalian di kolom review~ saya akan menerima dengan senang hati selama kata-katanya nggak nusuk kek pedang halilintar #heh**

 **Oke, sampai jumpa lagi, dan review onegaishimasu~ XD *lambai lambai***

 **.**

 ** _Angin.  
Terbang, bertiup ke manapun mereka ingin pergi. Bebas mengelilingi dunia.  
Angin selalu mengikuti arus, terbang, membawa mereka yang mengikutinya menuju tujuan yang mereka cari. Angin akan selalu berhembus, tidak peduli pada apapun yang menghadang, angin akan selalu bergerak.  
Angin tidak akan berhenti, dan tidak boleh berhenti. Mereka tidak akan pernah kehilangan arahnya. Karena jika sampai itu terjadi, maka angin tidak akan pantas menjadi penunjuk jalan lagi._ **

**Next chapter: Disconnected from the Flow**


	7. Taufan

" _Dengan begini, kasus Kak Hali selesai, bagaimana menurutmu?"_

" _Iya, aku tahu. Memang agak berlebihan, tapi hey, Kak Hali tidak menghabisi mereka. Keren kan? Kak Hali sudah dewasa~"_

" _Tentu saja aku bangga. Memangnya kau pikir aku ini adik macam apa?"_

" _Mmm…Blaze, Thorn, Ice, Solar, kemudian Kak Hali. Menarik bukan?"_

" _Aku ada di sana. Aku selalu melihat, aku selalu ada di antara mereka,"_

" _Jangan khawatir, Skate. Mereka tersenyum kok,"_

" _Setidaknya…itu yang aku lihat,"_

* * *

 **BoBoiBoy Galaxy by Monsta Studios**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Angin.  
Terbang, bertiup ke manapun mereka ingin pergi. Bebas mengelilingi dunia.  
Angin selalu mengikuti arus, terbang, membawa mereka yang mengikutinya menuju tujuan yang mereka cari. Angin akan selalu berhembus, tidak peduli pada apapun yang menghadang, angin akan selalu bergerak.  
Angin tidak akan berhenti, dan tidak boleh berhenti. Mereka tidak akan pernah kehilangan arahnya. Karena jika sampai itu terjadi, maka angin tidak akan pantas menjadi penunjuk jalan lagi._ **

**_._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Disconnected from the Flow**

* * *

"Oh yes! Hari ini Cikgu Timi enggak masuk~" sorak Boboiboy Taufan setelah membaca pesan yang baru saja dikirim salah seorang siswa di obrolan grup kelas II-B.

"Bukannya kau suka bahasa Inggris?" tanya Boboiboy Halilintar, si sulung yang hari ini _kebagian_ berangkat sekolah bersama si topi miring.

"Hmm, aku lebih suka bahasa Jepang sih. Aku lagi males aja soalnya materi untuk Bahasa Inggris bulan ini adalah menulis. Aku malas menulis," sahut Taufan seenaknya, dan Halilintar hanya memutar mata sebagai respon.

"Pagi, Taufan," sapa seorang siswa, lengkap dengan senyum ramah.

"Pagi juga," Taufan balas tersenyum.

"Hai, Taufan~ jam kosong nanti kita rencana nonton loh," seorang siswi yang lewat menyapa.

"Hahaha, aku nantikan filmnya, Siti," sahut Taufan, masih tetap dengan senyumnya.

"Hei Taufan, kalau aku menang nanti, kau traktir aku ya?"

"Gopal, bukannya sebaliknya ya? Hahaha,"

Halilintar memperhatikan bagaimana sang adik bertegur sapa dengan banyak murid sepanjang jalan, lengkap dengan senyum lebar.

Halilintar mulai berpikir, apa Taufan tidak lelah tersenyum seperti itu sepanjang hari?

"Taufan~" tampak seorang gadis berambut pirang sebahu berlari dari ujung koridor sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat.

"Oh hai, Amy~" Taufan balas melambaikan tangan dengan tak kalah semangatnya.

Halilintar mengerutkan kening, sejak kapan adiknya ini akrab dengan anak kelas II-C yang satu ini?

Tapi kemudian Halilintar memaklumi, karena Taufan yang saat ini dibicarakan.

"Aku cuma mau bilang makasih. Berkat kamu, aku jadi putus dengan calon tunanganku," ucap Amy ceria.

"Hah?" Halilintar melongo mendengar ucapan si gadis blasteran tersebut.

"Hahaha, sama-sama. Aku senang bisa membantu," sahut Taufan sambil tertawa. "Sekarang, apa kau mau tersenyum untukku?" tanyanya, masih dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Apaan sih? Aku 'kan lagi senyum sekarang," sahut Amy geli.

"Oh iya ya. Hahahahaha," Taufan akhirnya tertawa lagi.

"Oh, selamat pagi, Halilintar," Amy (yang mungkin baru menyadari keberadaan si pemuda petir) membungkukkan badannya sekilas. Senyum cerahnya kini berganti menjadi senyum yang biasa ditunjukkan seorang bangsawan pada tamu-tamunya.

Halilintar hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai balasan, lagipula Amy yang membungkuk juga tidak mungkin bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya kan?

"Aku duluan, kalau begitu. Sekali lagi terima kasih, Taufan, dan sampai jumpa di kelas, Halilintar," Amy berpamitan kemudian berbalik, hendak masuk kembali ke kelasnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Halilintar setelah Amy menghilang di belokan.

"Oh…minggu lalu Amy bilang dia akan dijodohkan dengan anak teman orang tuanya, dan Amy yang tidak mau menikah muda tentu saja nolak. Terus katanya ada rumor kalau calon tunangannya itu pernah terlibat kasus begal…aku juga tidak tahu detailnya kayak gimana, akhirnya Amy minta tolong buat membongkar kedok calon tunangannya itu," jelas Taufan panjang lebar sambil menyalakan kembali ponselnya.

"Terus aku berhasil menemukan bukti kalau calon tunangannya itu memang tukang begal secara diam-diam di beberapa lokasi Kuala Lumpur. Aku mengirim buktinya ke Amy, Amy kemudian memberikannya pada orang tuanya, dan akhirnya perjodohannya pun batal. Tamat~" lanjut Taufan seperti sedang mendongeng di hadapan anak kecil.

Halilintar tidak merespon apapun selain gelengan kepala.

Adiknya yang satu ini memang ajaib.

"Kenapa kau mau-mau saja melakukan itu?" tanya Halilintar kemudian.

"Hmm…aku hanya nggak suka lihat Amy murung sepanjang hari gara-gara dipaksa nikah, nikahnya setelah lulus SMA pula. Ayolah, setiap orang itu berhak mendapat kebebasan kan?" sahut Taufan santai. Dikantonginya lagi ponselnya, sebelum kedua kaki berbalut _sneakers_ biru itu melangkah.

"Aku ke kelas duluan ya. Sampai jumpa jam istirahat, Kak Hali~" pamit Taufan sambil melambaikan tangan.

Halilintar hanya diam, manik rubinya memandangi punggung sang adik yang berjalan santai sambil sesekali menyapa siswa-siswi yang lewat.

Dan setiap orang yang disapanya, akan membalas dengan memberikan senyuman.

.

.

.

 _Sejuk, damai, tentram._

 _Kira-kira itulah yang dirasakan mereka yang diterpa angin sepoi-sepoi._

 _Angin yang berhembus, menghilangkan rasa panas, otomatis membuat seseorang kembali bersemangat._

 _Angin, yang selalu dinantikan._

.

.

.

"Jadi, tugas mingguanmu gimana?" tanya Halilintar pada sang adik, Boboiboy Gempa yang berjalan bersamanya menuju kantin.

"Hampir selesai. Fang menawarkan diri untuk membantu, padahal dia sendiri juga sibuk," sahut Gempa, merasa tidak enak pada teman sekaligus saingannya tersebut.

"Kau sendiri juga sama saja kan? Semua orang punya tanggung jawabnya masing-masing, dan Fang sendiri yang menawarkan bantuan, yang artinya dia tahu apa itu tanggung jawab," ucap Halilintar.

"Benar juga sih. Apapun yang terjadi, proposal untuk ulang tahun sekolah harus selesai secepatnya sebelum ulangan semester minggu depan," tekad Gempa.

"Tapi jangan paksakan dirimu," ucap Halilintar tegas sambil menepuk pelan kepala sang adik yang tertutup topi.

"Iya, iya. Terima kasih," Gempa menyahut disertai senyum.

"Ice, ayolah…aku sedang bicara nih. Setidaknya dengarkan, dong!"

"Ngg...salah Kakak sendiri yang memaksaku begadang tadi malam…"

"Jadi, begitulah cara mendapatkan kestabilan unsur atom. Ada lagi yang belum dipahami, Kak?"

"Hehehe…soal nomor empat juga, tolong ya,"

Halilintar memperhatikan keempat adik termudanya yang terlihat mengobrol, mungkin mengisi waktu sambil menunggu makanan yang mereka pesan datang.

Tapi jujur saja, melihat bagaimana Blaze dan Ice berdebat kecil serta Solar yang membantu Thorn mengerjakan tugas di satu meja yang sama, adalah sesuatu yang tidak pernah Halilintar sangka akan terjadi.

"Ice, nggak baik tidur di tempat umum," tegur Gempa.

"Tuh, denger kata Kak Gempa? Bangun cepat~ aku mau cerita soal rekorku semalam yang tidak sempat kau lihat," desak Blaze yang sudah mulai gemas dengan sang adik yang masih saja mendengkur dengan kepala ditidurkan di atas meja.

"Kak Blaze harus tanggung jawab…aku kehilangan satu jam 15 menit dan 10,34 detik waktu tidur," protes Ice yang akhirnya menyerah karena Blaze tidak berhenti mengguncang-guncang pundaknya.

"Solar, seperti ini gimana?" Thorn menunjukkan buku catatannya yang sudah penuh tulisan dan rumus-rumus kimia yang agak berantakan.

"Hmm…sudah benar sih, tapi kurang detail. Di sebelah sini," Solar kemudian menuliskan beberapa rumus tambahan, dengan Thorn yang setia memperhatikan dengan antusias.

Gempa tertawa kecil, benar-benar merasa tersentuh melihat interaksi keempat adiknya.

Berbeda dengan Halilintar yang memperhatikan sambil menopang dagu.

"Kak Gempa, katanya kunci jawaban ulangan matematika minggu depan bocor," Solar tiba-tiba bersuara.

"Eh? Kamu tahu dari mana?" tanya Gempa.

"Dari anak OSIS. Bukannya itu gawat, Kak? Ada seseorang yang membocorkan kunci jawaban, dan aku yakin banyak orang yang akan memanfaatkan peluang itu," sahut Solar cemas.

"Kau khawatir ya? Artinya nilaimu nggak akan jadi yang tertinggi lagi," ledek Blaze.

"Hey! Nilai itu aku dapat dengan hasil usahaku sendiri, tahu! Aku mana terima kalah dengan orang-orang yang menang dengan cara seperti itu?" protes Solar.

"'Usaha' ya…syukurlah, Solar ternyata memang berusaha," celetuk Thorn sambil tertawa kecil. Tangan kanannya masih tetap menulis angka-angka dan rumus yang sudah diajarkan sang adik.

"M-memangnya kenapa sih?" Solar mendadak salah tingkah, "Aku juga manusia, wajar kan?"

"Tapi jika yang kamu katakan benar, Solar…artinya ini harus segera diselesaikan sebelum semakin banyak siswa yang tahu," ucap Gempa.

"Hmm, hmm. Berbuat curang itu tidak baik. Itu sama saja dengan menang di video game bermodalkan _cheat code,_ " sambung Blaze.

"Aku akan menghubungi para OSIS secepatnya," ucap Gempa lagi, "Setelah makan siang," tambahnya setelah mendapat delikan tajam dari Halilintar.

"Semoga berhasil, Kak Gem," sahut Thorn.

"Ya. Menyontek itu tidak baik, dan merepotkan," timpal Ice yang sejak tadi sibuk menahan kantuk.

Halilintar, sekali lagi, memperhatikan adik-adiknya satu per satu.

Entah sejak kapan, mereka, adik-adiknya, terlihat lebih hangat dibandingkan biasanya…

Oh benar, Halilintar ingat sekali.

dimulai dari Blaze yang kena skors karena membuat teman setimnya yang menghina Gempa masuk rumah sakit, sampai dirinya yang dihajar habis-habisan oleh Tengkotak tiga hari yang lalu.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, setidaknya itu yang Halilintar rasakan.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang janggal, sayangnya pemuda serba hitam dan merah itu masih belum bisa menebak apa itu.

"Oh iya, mana Kak Taufan?"

Halilintar tersentak begitu mendengar pertanyaan dari Gempa.

"Oh, Kak Taufan tadi udah makan duluan, terus pamit karena katanya dia dipanggil ke ruang klub," Thorn yang menjawab.

Halilintar membulatkan matanya, seperti mendapatkan pencerahan secara tiba-tiba.

"Kak Halilintar? Melamun di meja makan itu bukannya terlalu klise?" ucap Solar.

"Berisik," Halilintar menyahut sinis, dan sang adik bungsu hanya terkekeh melihat reaksi sang kakak, di saat yang bersamaan dengan datangnya makanan yang mereka pesan.

"Sudah, sudah. Makan yuk, dan jangan lupa berdo'a dulu," potong Gempa cepat sebelum si sulung dan bungsu terlibat argumen lagi.

Dan akhirnya percakapan itu berakhir.

Meski begitu, pikiran Halilintar sekarang beterbangan ke sana-kemari.

Rasanya seperti semua ingatannya berserakan di mana-mana akibat tertiup angin.

.

.

.

 _Angin akan selalu bertiup, tidak akan memandang situasi dan juga kondisi._

 _Itu sebabnya, angin tidak selalu membawa senyuman pada orang-orang._

 _Ketika hembusan itu datang di saat yang tidak tepat, tidak akan ada senyuman._

 _Angin yang bertiup jahil terkadang bisa membuat seseorang bereaksi sebaliknya._

.

.

.

 **17.05.P.M.**

"Kak Hali ada kegiatan hari ini?" Thorn bertanya. Saat ini remaja penyuka tumbuhan itu sudah siap bersama keempat Boboiboy yang lain. Sungguh kebetulan, meski sebenarnya Gempa ikut karena dipaksa pulang oleh anak-anak OSIS yang lain.

"Aku…masih ada urusan dengan pelatih," jawab Halilintar singkat.

"Baiklah, kalau gitu hati-hati pulangnya ya, Kak," setelah berpesan begitu, Gempa bersama keempat adiknya pun beranjak pergi.

Semenjak insiden Tengkotak tempo hari, Gempa jadi terbiasa memperingati sang kakak sulung saat pulang sekolah.

Tentu saja, tidak ada yang mau kejadian tiga hari lalu itu terulang kembali.

Setelah menghela napas beberapa kali, Halilintar kemudian berbalik, berjalan cepat menyusuri koridor yang mulai sepi.

Entah apa yang memasuki pikiran si sulung Boboiboy itu, tapi _itu_ tidak bisa berhenti berputar-putar di kepalanya sebelum dia mendapatkan jawaban yang tepat.

Jadi apapun yang terjadi, Halilintar harus memastikannya sendiri.

.

.

.

 _Angin itu tidak terlihat._

 _Sulit menebak seperti apa wujudnya yang sesungguhnya._

 _Tapi bisa dirasakan._

 _Termasuk pengaruh dari hembusan angin itu sendiri_

 _Tidak ada yang sadar seperti apa angin itu._

 _Kemudian tiba-tiba angin berhembus, menerbangkan apapun yang bisa mereka terbangkan._

 _Apapun itu._

.

.

.

"Kak Hali?"

Halilintar akhirnya menemukan sang adik pertama yang baru mau menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu. Skateboard berwarna biru tua masih setia diapitnya.

Halilintar menghela napas, sedikit terengah-engah saking terburu-burunya dia. Manik rubinya bertemu dengan manik sebiru batu safir yang saat ini tengah menatapnya dari anak tangga paling atas.

"Ada apa, Kak? Kenapa belum pulang?" tanya Taufan bingung.

Halilintar tidak menjawab, dipandanginya raut wajah dan manik safir itu lamat-lamat.

Tapi tidak ditemukannya sesuatu yang janggal di sana. Itu wajah yang biasa.

 _Boboiboy Taufan yang biasa._

"Kak Hali? Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" Taufan semakin bingung melihat sang kakak yang hanya memandanginya tanpa berkedip.

Halilintar mulai ragu.

Mungkin saja dia salah.

Mungkin ini hanya imajinasinya saja.

 _Mungkin saja…ini semua hanya kebetulan._

"Kak Hali, beneran deh, Kakak membuatku takut. Kakak nggak kesurupan kan? Ini udah sepi loh,"

Halilintar mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, dipandanginya kembali raut wajah yang tampak jengah di atas sana.

"Kak Hali~?"

Baiklah, kelihatannya memang percuma saja jika dia merasa ragu.

 _Sekarang, atau tidak sama sekali._

"Kak, ada yang Kakak inginkan? Aku harus pergi nih, masih ada trik yang harus aku-"

"Itu semua ulahmu kan?"

Seketika Taufan terdiam, ditatapnya Halilintar yang berdiri di ujung tangga, terlihat sangat serius.

"Semuanya…pasti karena kau, iya kan?" Halilintar bersuara lagi.

Suasana berubah hening.

Benar-benar hening.

Sampai suara angin sore yang berhembus melalui jendela bisa terdengar jelas.

"Kak Hali bicara apa sih? Perasaan aku belum menjahili Kak Hali yang aneh-aneh deh, Kakak kan baru sembuh," sahut Taufan disertai senyum lebarnya seperti biasa.

Senyum yang begitu cerah, tanpa cela, terlihat _jujur._

Gigi Halilintar bergemeretak, tapi pemuda itu berusaha untuk tidak terpancing emosi, setidaknya untuk sekarang.

"Dimulai dari Blaze, Thorn, Ice, lalu Solar…itu karena kau kan? Apa yang terjadi pada mereka semua…itu pasti kau yang melakukannya. Ngaku deh, sekarang!" Halilintar mulai membentak, membuat suaranya menggema di sepanjang koridor sekolah yang sunyi tersebut.

Hening, sekali lagi suara angin sore yang terdengar.

Taufan terlihat bingung untuk beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya seulas senyum terpatri di parasnya.

Senyum yang _berbeda._

Halilintar tidak bisa mendeskripsikan senyum seperti apa itu, tapi yang pasti senyuman itu belum pernah dilihatnya.

"Kak Hali hebat, dan lagi aku salut Kakak rela mengejarku sampai sini hanya untuk menanyakan itu," Taufan terkekeh. Kedua kakinya kemudian melangkah turun ke satu anak tangga.

"Jadi benar kau. Sudah kuduga memang ada yang aneh," desis Halilintar.

"Ayolah, Kak. Memangnya apa yang Kakak pikirkan? Semuanya terjadi secara kebetulan?" Taufan menyahut sambil memutar-mutar skateboardnya.

"Menurutku di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan. Karena yang mereka sebut _kebetulan_ sekalipun, tetaplah apa yang sudah ditakdirkan untuk terjadi, dan sesuatu yang ditakdirkan terjadi, akan selalu ada penyebabnya," ucapnya lagi, masih tetap dengan senyuman yang sama.

Halilintar mendengkus, ternyata instingnya memang benar. Sudah sejak lama dia merasakan ini, semenjak insiden Ice, Halilintar memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya, dan sekarang dia menyesali keputusannya.

"Well…Aliv terlihat sangat ingin bermain-main dengan Blaze, jadi aku bilang gunakan saja nama Gempa, tapi tentu saja…risikonya dia yang tanggung sendiri~" Taufan kemudian melompat turun ke satu anak tangga lagi.

"Aku tahu, Thorn sempat kena alergi karena keseringan main sama kucing dan tanaman, dan aku pikir cara tercepat mengatasinya adalah dengan mengajak adik kita yang paling santai dan cuek akan keadaan. Dengan kata lain, Ice," kaki berbalut sepatu biru tua itu lanjut melangkah turun.

"Alergi?" Halilintar, dan kelihatannya yang lain selain Ice dan Taufan, tidak pernah tahu soal ini.

"Ngomong soal Ice, dia jadi kena _bully_ karena berurusan dengan Sisi si 'Ratu' di angkatan kita, seperti yang sudah aku duga, dan karena menarik, aku pikir meminjamkan kunci gudang pada para berandalan itu akan menjadi penutup kesenangan yang sempurna untuk mereka sebelum akhirnya mereka semua berurusan dengan Guru BK," Taufan melangkah turun lagi, kini jaraknya dengan Halilintar hanya terpaut tiga anak tangga.

"Lalu…meyakinkan Cikgu Papa untuk 'sedikit' mengurangi nilai Solar kelihatannya memang ide bagus. Mengingat Cikgu Papa itu sangat menghargai kepribadian murid dan Solar sendiri ada di daftar _most wanted_ Cikgu. Semuanya mengalir dengan baik, dan sikap Thorn waktu itu sungguh membuatku terharu,"

Jarak mereka tinggal dua anak tangga, "Sayang sekali aku masih belum bisa menemukan celah pada Gempa. Adikku yang itu memang hebat," kekehnya.

Halilintar mulai merasa aneh, benarkah adiknya yang satu ini melakukan itu semua?

Semuanya terjadi begitu saja seolah memang hanya sebatas 'takdir'.

"Dan yang terakhir…" Taufan mengacungkan ponselnya ke arah Halilintar, senyum _asing_ yang sejak tadi menghiasi paras sang adik kini sepenuhnya berubah menjadi seringai.

"Memangnya Kakak pikir dari mana para Tengkotak itu tahu kalau Kakak punya _glophobia?"_ kedua manik rubi Halilintar membola.

Halilintar sudah tahu sejak tadi. Tapi tetap saja, dia tidak bisa tidak terkejut.

"Yah…tentu saja nggak secara langsung. Jika aku mengatakannya di depan mereka, aku pasti akan kena masalah," Taufan terkekeh lagi, benar-benar tidak peduli dengan raut wajah sang kakak sekarang.

"Kenapa…" Halilintar mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, berusaha keras untuk tidak kehilangan kendali. "Kenapa kau melakukan itu semua?" desisnya dengan suara tertahan, khawatir jika volume suaranya naik sedikit saja, pasti emosinya akan benar-benar meledak.

"Sederhana saja," Taufan masih menyeringai, "Aku bosan," Halilintar kembali menatap manik safir di hadapannya, merasa salah dengar.

"Aku bosan, Kak Hali. Aku punya enam saudara kembar yang tinggal serumah denganku, tapi rasanya tidak ada bedanya dengan berbagi rumah dengan orang asing-meski secara teknis aku belum pernah tinggal dengan orang asing sih~" Taufan melompat turun lagi, kini jaraknya dengan sang kakak tinggal satu anak tangga.

"Aku ingin semua orang tersenyum, dan aku harus kerja ekstra jika ingin itu terwujud. Lihat? Berhasil pada keempat adik kita kan?"

Halilintar terdiam.

Baiklah, ucapan Taufan memang ada benarnya.

"Tapi Kak Hali berbeda," senyum Taufan luntur, manik safir yang tadi terlihat menyala mendadak redup, tampak begitu kosong.

"Kak Hali tidak akan semudah itu dibuat tersenyum jika _hanya_ sebatas ini," remaja bertopi miring itu kemudian melangkah mendekati sang kakak setelah melompati satu anak tangga.

"Ya sudah deh, berhati-hati lah saat pulang nanti, oke?" Taufan tersenyum manis sambil menepuk pelan pundak Halilintar.

"Apa maksudmu?" belum sempat Halilintar bereaksi, Taufan sudah lebih dulu melompat ke atas skateboardnya.

Sekarang sekolah sudah sunyi, yang artinya tidak apa-apa 'kan berseluncur di koridor?

"Pokoknya gitu deh. Karena kelihatannya banyak yang tertarik untuk bertatap muka dengan si _Pembunuh_ SMP Pulau Rintis. Sampai jumpa lagi~" Taufan mengedipkan sebelah matanya, sebelum akhirnya melesat cepat menuju halaman depan.

"Taufan!" tanpa membuang-buang waktu, Halilintar berlari mengejar sang adik.

"Aku belum selesai bicara!"

"Hahaha, kita bicara nanti, oke? _Bye bye_ ~"

Seandainya saja mereka sama-sama berlari, Halilintar mungkin bisa mengejar, sayang sekali akan lain ceritanya jika adik pertamanya itu melarikan diri menggunakan papan seluncur.

Karena dalam hitungan detik, Halilintar mendapati halaman sekolah benar-benar kosong.

 _Sial!_

Halilintar meninju tembok terdekat, dan pukulan asal itu berhasil membuat dinding yang tidak bersalah itu retak.

Ternyata memang Taufan.

 _Apa yang sebenarnya anak itu pikirkan?_

Rasanya Halilintar jadi ingin sekali menghajar sesuatu sekarang.

"Hey, itu Boboiboy Halilintar. Yang menghabisi Tengkotak tempo hari,"

Halilintar mengerutkan kening, mendadak gerombolan siswa berandal entah dari mana sudah ada di hadapannya.

Dilihat dari seragam mereka, sudah jelas mereka berasal dari sekolah lain.

"Mau apa kalian?" Halilintar menatap sinis kelompok berandalan yang kelihatannya memang tidak datang untuk berteman tersebut.

"Ternyata kau memang ada di sini. Seperti yang _dia_ katakan," salah seorang dari mereka menatap Halilintar dengan pandangan meremehkan.

Halilintar sekarang yakin seratus persen 'dia' yang dimaksud orang-orang ini adalah adik pertamanya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita lihat seberapa hebat _Pembunuh_ SMP Pulau Rintis ini," seorang siswa berbadan besar (yang sepertinya adalah ketua mereka) berucap sambil menggulung lengan seragamnya, diikuti dengan belasan anak buahnya yang juga sudah memasang pose siap bertempur.

Halilintar menghela napas, tapi akhirnya pemuda itu memutuskan untuk menyanggupi karena saat ini emosinya juga sedang meluap-luap seperti air panas.

 _Benar-benar déjà vu._

.

.

.

 _Angin yang bertiup bisa menyejukkan suasana, tapi juga mengganggu di saat-saat tertentu._

 _Tergantung situasinya saja, mau seperti apa orang-orang menilainya._

 _Tapi angin sendiri sebenarnya tidak akan bisa berhenti berhembus._

 _Mereka akan selalu bertiup, dan tidak akan ada yang bisa melihatnya._

 _Angin hanya bisa dirasakan saja._

 _Benar kan?_

.

.

.

"Kak…Halilin?" Blaze yang kebetulan sedang bermain video game di ruang tamu melongo melihat sang kakak pulang dalam keadaan basah oleh keringat.

"Kakak kenapa?" tanya Ice yang juga ada hadir di ruang tamu.

"Mana Taufan…?" tanya balik Halilintar setelah berhasil menetralkan detak jantungnya.

"Kak Taufan belum pulang. Tadi Kak Taufan menelepon Kak Gempa, katanya dia ada tugas kelompok," jawab Blaze.

Halilintar mendecih, sepenuhnya yakin apa yang disampaikan oleh adik biru tuanya itu adalah kebohongan.

"Kak Halilin dari mana sih?" tanya Blaze penasaran.

"Dikejar anjing," jawab Halilintar seadanya, buru-buru remaja bertopi menghadap depan tersebut melangkah masuk ke kamarnya.

"Akhir-akhir ini Kak Halilin sering dikejar anjing ya?" gumam Blaze, kembali fokus pada permainannya.

"Hmm. Kelihatannya 'anjing-anjing' itu pada bandel," komentar Ice seadanya sambil memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

Sial sekali.

Kata Gempa, Taufan baru pulang saat hampir jam sepuluh malam. Tentu saja Halilintar jadi tidak mendapat kesempatan untuk _bicara_ lagi dengan sang adik.

"Pagi, Kak Hali~ hari ini masak apa?" Halilintar sedikit terkejut, Taufan tiba-tiba saja ada di belakangnya, melongokkan kepalanya untuk melihat lebih dekat apa yang dibuat oleh sang kakak.

"Kak Taufan tumben telat bangun," ucap Ice setelah menyerah menghilangkan rasa kantuknya.

"Hehehe, aku 'kan capek semalam," sahut Taufan ceria.

Halilintar memperhatikan bagaimana Taufan yang kini bergabung dengan adik-adiknya yang lain.

Tentu saja, senyum lebar menghiasi paras remaja dengan topi miring tersebut.

"Kak Hali kenapa? Jika Kakak memandangiku terus entar masakannya gosong loh," Taufan bersuara lagi.

Halilintar mendengkus, Taufan yang tersenyum lebar memang selalu membuatnya risih.

Tapi untuk kali ini, melihat bagaimana Taufan bersikap padanya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, membuat Halilintar ingin sekali melempar penggorengan panas ke wajah yang mirip dengannya itu.

Tapi tidak, Halilintar memutuskan untuk diam.

Adik-adiknya yang lain tidak perlu tahu soal ini.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana, Kak Gempa? Sudah ada petunjuk?" tanya Solar. Untuk hari ini, ketujuh Boboiboy berangkat ke sekolah bersama.

"Belum ada. Aku sudah meminta beberapa anak OSIS untuk mencaritahu. Mereka bahkan sudah melihat CCTV, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda ada murid yang masuk ke ruang guru diam-diam," jawab Gempa.

"Jika ini berlanjut, kemungkinan besar ulangan semester akan dibatalkan loh, Kak," Ice berkomentar.

"Hee? Artinya acara ultah sekolah diundur dong?" tanya Blaze.

"Jangan khawatir, sejauh ini informasi soal kunci jawaban itu belum tersebar luas jadi belum banyak yang tahu. Kami usahakan akan seperti itu terus," ucap Gempa, mencoba untuk tidak membuat adik-adiknya lebih khawatir.

"Menurut Kak Taufan gimana?" Thorn tiba-tiba bertanya pada sang kakak kedua yang sejak tadi hanya senyum-senyum tanpa bersuara.

"Yah…kalau kataku sih, orang yang nekat melakukan itu pasti udah siap mati," jawab Taufan santai.

"Hee? M-maksudnya kalau orang itu tertangkap, dia akan dihukum mati?" Thorn langsung bersembunyi di belakang punggung Gempa.

"Hahaha, bercanda. Maksudnya, dia pasti sudah tahu apa risikonya," sahut Taufan cepat sebelum Gempa sempat mengomelinya.

"Kak Taufan benar sih. Jika sampai orang itu ketahuan, pasti hidupnya tidak akan tenang lagi," komentar Solar.

"Kak Hali kenapa? Kok diam saja?" tanya Ice yang menyadari kakak pertamanya itu sama sekali tidak bersuara semenjak keluar dari rumah.

Halilintar hanya menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban, manik rubinya masih sibuk memperhatikan gerak-gerik adik-adiknya, terutama adik pertamanya yang kelihatan begitu ceria.

"Gimana menurut Kak Hali? Kira-kira siapa yang membocorkan kunci jawaban itu ya?" Taufan tiba-tiba merangkul Halilintar, dan pemuda bertopi hitam-merah yang kelihatannya sibuk melamun itu jadi terlambat untuk menghindar.

"Bisa kau menyingkir?" ucap Halilintar dingin, ditatapnya manik safir sang adik dengan tajam.

"Kak Hali gimana sih? Padahal kami sedang bertukar pendapat…" desah Taufan dengan wajah dibuat semurung mungkin.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong Kak Hali memang hebat. Kemarin selesai dalam waktu 5 menit 4 detik ya? Pertahankan, oke?" bisik Taufan dengan suara sepelan mungkin sampai hanya Halilintar yang mendengar.

Senyum _asing_ yang kemarin, kini kembali ditunjukkan oleh sang adik.

"Kau…" belum sempat Halilintar bicara, Taufan langsung melepas rangkulannya kemudian pergi bergabung dengan adik-adiknya yang lain.

Senyum yang tadi, berubah menjadi senyum cerah yang selalu setia diperlihatkan Taufan setiap hari.

Halilintar menghela napas panjang.

Apapun yang terjadi, Halilintar sudah bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan yang lain tahu.

Masalah Taufan kali ini, adalah urusannya.

.

.

.

 _Angin yang bertiup tidak sama dengan air yang mengalir._

 _Mereka akan terus terbang, tidak peduli pada apa yang menghadang di hadapan mereka._

 _Karena angin yang terbang bertiup mengelilingi dunia, tidak akan bisa dihentikan._

.

.

.

Jam istirahat kali ini, Halilintar memutuskan untuk menyendiri. Atau mungkin lebih tepat disebut jalan sendirian.

Entah bagaimana, kasus bocornya kunci jawaban untuk ulangan minggu depan terjadi di saat yang bersamaan dengan dirinya menemukan siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas masalah adik-adiknya (dan juga dia sendiri).

Kebetulan?

Perkataan Taufan mengenai _kebetulan_ kemarin membuat Halilintar berpikir dua kali.

"Lagi ngapain? Tumben nggak langsung ke kantin," Halilintar berbalik, mendapati adik pertamanya tengah memandanginya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Mau apa lagi kau?" Halilintar bertanya ketus.

"Kak Hali kok kasar sekali sih, sama aku? Padahal aku sudah berbaik hati memanggil Kak Hali untuk makan siang nih," Taufan kembali memasang wajah murung yang sudah jelas dibuat-buat bagi Halilintar.

"Apa lagi yang kau rencanakan?" tanya Halilintar lagi, sudah muak dengan basa-basi.

"Hahaha, aku kagum Kak Hali nggak ngomong apa-apa sama yang lain. Sejujurnya, aku berterima kasih karena ternyata Kak Hali cukup pengertian," Taufan kembali tersenyum.

"Kau pasti akan melakukan sesuatu lagi jika yang lain tahu, iya kan?" tatapan mata Halilintar menajam melihat senyum Taufan semakin lebar.

"Kak Hali kok berkata seolah-olah semua yang terjadi itu salahku sih?" Taufan berjalan mendekat, sama sekali tidak merasa terintimidasi dengan aura pekat sang kakak.

"Blaze memang punya reputasi buruk di kalangan guru-guru, Thorn itu terlalu polos dan naif-karena kalian mengekang kebebasannya untuk melakukan sesuatu-yang secara teknis bukan salahku, Ice memang terlalu cuek bahkan jika itu tentang dirinya sendiri, Solar dari dulu memang terlalu besar kepala sampai kepalanya sudah 'tidak muat' lagi di dalam rumah," sejujurnya Taufan takjub Halilintar tidak meledak sampai detik ini.

"Dan juga, Kak Hali sudah dianggap 'pembunuh' oleh sebagian besar murid di sini. Tanpa campur tanganku sekalipun, para Tengkotak itu tetap akan mengincar Kak Hali karena Kakak sendiri yang duluan berurusan dengan mereka," Halilintar menggigit bibirnya, dia benci mengatakannya, tapi yang diucapkan oleh adik pertamanya ini memang fakta.

"Kalian sendiri yang membuat 'roda kehidupan' kalian menjadi seperti ini. Yang aku lakukan hanyalah sedikit menggerakkannya saja. Ke arah mana roda itu berputar? Itu tergantung kalian," Taufan tertawa kecil melihat Halilintar tidak merespon apapun sejauh ini.

Itu karena yang Taufan katakan memang sulit untuk dibantah.

Halilintar mendecih, apa yang dilakukan Taufan saat ini memang persis seperti angin yang bertiup samar.

Sekecil apapun pengaruhnya, akhirnya akan seperti apa, tergantung orang yang diterpa angin itu sendiri.

"'Penantang' berikutnya akan datang pulang sekolah, jadi Kak Hali hati-hati ya. Oh iya, jangan telat makan," setelah yakin Halilintar tidak akan melakukan apapun, Taufan tersenyum lagi kemudian berbalik pergi.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Halilintar tidak bisa berkutik.

Tentu saja semua ini membuatnya marah, sangat marah.

Tapi di saat yang bersamaan, Halilintar tidak tahu kenapa dia marah.

 _Siapa sebenarnya yang salah di sini?_

.

.

.

 _Angin yang bertiup, terbang menuju ujung dunia._

 _Angin adalah apa yang disebut kebebasan itu sendiri._

" _Bebas, layaknya angin yang bertiup"._

 _Kebebasan yang didambakan setiap orang._

 _Tapi apa benar begitu?_

.

.

.

"Hah…sial…" Halilintar menyeka keringatnya.

Seperti yang sudah Taufan katakan tadi, gerombolan berandal entah dari sekolah mana mendatanginya, mencegatnya di tengah jalan, dan mencoba menyerangnya beramai-ramai.

Jumlah mereka bisa dibilang lebih dari 10 orang.

Tidak lebih banyak dari Tengkotak, dan Halilintar sukses menumbangkan mereka semua.

Meski itu artinya Halilintar harus membuang 10 menit waktunya untuk berurusan dengan orang-orang sial ini.

"Ck, aku tidak peduli dari mana kalian tahu soal aku, tapi sebaiknya jangan kembali jika kalian tidak mau menyesal," Halilintar berkata sambil menyeka keringatnya, tidak peduli jika gerombolan yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya di hadapannya ini bisa mendengarnya atau tidak.

Mereka semua terlalu payah untuk ukuran berandal sekolah, dan sedikit banyak Halilintar bersyukur karena itu.

Karena untuk saat ini, amarahnya bisa dilampiaskan selagi dirinya belum bisa menemukan alasan yang tepat untuk benar-benar melempar adik pertamanya itu dengan penggorengan.

.

.

.

"Kak Taufan? Tadi sih sempat pulang untuk ganti baju, habis itu pergi lagi. Katanya ke _Skate Park,_ " Solar yang menjawab.

Halilintar mendecih, lagi-lagi Taufan melarikan diri darinya.

Taufan sudah tahu Halilintar tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa pada adik-adik mereka, tapi kenapa pemuda bermata safir itu masih tidak mau bertatap muka dengannya saat sore hari?

"Ada apa, Kak Hali? Kak Hali katanya habis dikejar anjing ya?" tanya Thorn.

Halilintar tidak menjawab, pemuda itu melangkah dengan kesal menuju kamarnya, mengabaikan raut wajah kedua adik termudanya yang tampak gagal paham.

.

.

.

Entah sudah hari keberapa, tapi hampir setiap pulang sekolah, pasti ada beberapa orang murid nakal yang akan mendatanginya dan mengajaknya bertarung.

Halilintar memang tidak keberatan karena mereka bisa menjadi pelampiasan untuknya, tapi tetap saja…

 _Kenapa mereka mau-mau saja mendatanginya hanya karena titel yang dia miliki di sekolah ini?_

Jujur saja, Halilintar mulai merasa seperti tokoh utama serial aksi sekarang.

"Ugh…" akhirnya orang terakhir dari kelompok berandal yang datang hari ini tumbang.

Halilintar memandangi bagaimana kesembilan berandalan yang tadi terlihat begitu percaya diri kini berakhir mengenaskan di tangannya.

Mereka semua datang setiap pulang sekolah, saat sekolah sudah benar-benar sepi, jadi memang sejauh ini tidak ada saksi yang melihat kegiatan tambahan Halilintar ini.

"3 menit, 30,12 detik…" Halilintar berbalik, dan tidak seperti biasanya, Taufan kini berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya sambil memandangi ponselnya.

"Ck, membosankan," Taufan mendengkus kemudian mengantongi ponselnya, "Kak Hali ternyata memang tidak terkalahkan ya? Aku jadi nggak minat main dengan Kak Hali," Taufan mengucapkan itu tanpa senyum, raut wajahnya terlihat jengah.

"Taufan!" mengabaikan panggilan sang kakak, Taufan berbalik memasuki koridor. Entah kenapa pemuda itu malah memilih untuk tetap di sekolah, bukannya melarikan diri seperti sebelumnya.

"Cih! Kalian, ada yang mau aku tanyakan!" Halilintar yang masih kesal kemudian menarik kerah seragam salah satu berandal yang sudah babak belur.

"Kenapa kalian mau menuruti permintaan adik sialanku itu, hah? Kalian tahu kalian tidak akan bisa menang kan?" desis Halilintar dengan tatapan setajam elang.

"Uhuk…k-kami tidak punya pilihan…ugh…" berandalan itu menjawab dengan susah payah. Bibirnya yang memar benar-benar terasa sangat perih, "Kami akan…kena masalah jika tidak datang,"

Halilintar mengerutkan kening, "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"Salah satu kelompok yang tidak datang kemari karena terlalu takut...berakhir…ditangkap polisi karena…tindakan mereka yang…mengonsumsi obat terlarang…terbongkar…" Halilintar terdiam, benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata.

Baiklah, kali ini, Halilintar tidak akan diam saja dan terjebak dengan 'permainan' tak berujung ini.

Dilepaskannya cengkramannya pada kerah seragam murid yang dihajarnya tadi, dan dengan cepat pemuda itu berlari memasuki sekolah, berniat untuk menyelesaikan semuanya hari ini juga.

.

.

.

 _Apa yang terjadi jika angin yang bertiup menabrak bukit?_

 _Mereka akan tersebar, berpisah ke dua arah kemudian menyatu lagi dengan arus._

 _Selalu terhubung, cukup menguntungkan untuk mereka yang ingin berlayar._

 _Sayangnya, angin yang terlalu bebas, bertiup tidak teratur._

 _Mereka bebas terbang ke mana saja tanpa ada yang bisa memerintah mereka._

.

.

.

 _Bruk!_

"Ah! M-maaf…" seorang laki-laki berjaket dan memakai seragam sekolah asing buru-buru berdiri setelah menabrak pundak Halilintar kemudian dengan cepat berlari tanpa menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh sulung Boboiboy tersebut.

Halilintar bisa saja mengabaikan orang itu, jika saja dia tidak menemukan bungkusan bening kecil yang berisi bubuk obat mencurigakan yang sepertinya terjatuh dari kantung jaket orang tadi.

"Ini…" Halilintar memungut benda itu, dan bisa dipastikan bungkusan plastik itu berisi obat-obatan yang tidak seharusnya diedarkan.

"Woah, Kak Hali ternyata belum pulang?" Halilintar mendelik, tatapannya kembali menajam melihat Taufan kembali muncul di belakangnya.

Senyum kembali menghiasi paras sang adik, skateboard masih setia di tangan.

"Mau sampai kapan kau mempermainkan sekolah ini? Kau melakukan ini semua…sampai mempermainkan adik-adik kita, dan kau masih bisa bersikap sesantai ini?" Halilintar bertanya dengan suara rendah.

Taufan tertawa, "'Mempermainkan' kedengaran jahat sekali, Kak Hali. Aku tidak bermain-main dengan siapapun," jawabnya riang gembira.

"Gini deh, ibaratnya orang-orang yang datang berkunjung ke taman bermain pastinya akan bermain kan?"

Rahang Halilintar mengeras mendengar suara yang benar-benar tanpa dosa tersebut, kedua tangannya terkepal dengan sangat erat, dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan berdarah.

"Ah, bukan berarti aku menganggap sekolah ini adalah taman bermain, tapi~" Taufan tersenyum lebar, "Sekolah ini memang sudah menarik dari sananya, sih. Berkat siapa? Tentu saja para penghuninya. Jika seperti ini mau tidak mau aku akan tetap bersenang-senang,"

Halilintar menatap nyalang, manik rubinya benar-benar menyala kali ini.

"Well, aku ini bebas, Kak Hali. Aku bisa melakukan apapun yang aku inginkan, dan tentu saja aku ingin semua orang di sekolah ini tersenyum, tidak peduli mereka akan menyukainya atau tidak," Taufan masih berbicara, seperti tidak menyadari sang kakak di hadapannya sudah benar-benar mendidih.

"Jadi~ aku juga mau Kak Hali bersenang-senang. Sayangnya ini sudah membosankan, Kak Hali ternyata kurang asyik kalau diajak main ya? Mungkin lain kali aku harus-"

 _Duak!_

Ucapan itu terhenti, tepat setelah Halilintar yang sudah benar-benar kehabisan kesabaran melayangkan tinjunya, menghantam pipi Taufan sampai sang adik terhuyung, kepalanya membentur dinding yang ada di belakangnya.

Halilintar masih menatap sang adik dengan tajam, napasnya memburu, terengah-engah karena baru saja melepaskan amarah yang sejak awal ditahannya dalam satu pukulan keras.

Taufan yang dipukul, menundukkan kepalanya. Satu tangannya bertumpu pada dinding, menahan agar tubuhnya tidak terjatuh.

Hening selama beberapa detik, sampai akhirnya suara kekehan kecil keluar dari mulut Boboiboy bernomor dua itu.

"Sakit, Kak Hali," Taufan mengangkat kepalanya, masih tetap tersenyum meski saat ini pipinya memar dengan darah mengalir di sudut bibir dan dahinya.

"Tapi kelihatannya nggak lebih sakit dari Kak Hali deh," Taufan tertawa lagi.

Halilintar tidak menjawab, saat ini tangannya yang digunakan untuk memukul Taufan tadi, benar-benar mengeluarkan darah. Darah yang mengalir dari kuku-kukunya yang patah.

"Aku terkejut Kak Hali bisa menahan diri sampai sekarang. Aku kagum, Kak Hali memang hebat," Taufan terkekeh, mengabaikan Halilintar yang sudah jelas masih belum puas jika hanya melayangkan satu pukulan pada adik pertamanya yang jahil ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kak Hali nggak akan mengejar orang tadi? Dia membawa narkoba loh," Taufan kembali berucap, "Jika Kakak membiarkannya kabur dan barang buktinya ada pada Kakak sekarang, aku yang secara teknis tidak melihat kejadiannya, tidak akan bisa bersaksi kalau bukan Kak Hali pelakunya," Taufan tertawa lagi melihat Halilintar mendecih.

"Urusan kita belum selesai," tandas Halilintar sebelum pemuda itu berlari mengejar orang yang tadi sempat memasuki halaman belakang sekolah.

Taufan memandangi kepergian sang kakak dengan senyum lebar sambil menyeka darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya dengan tangan.

"Sakit…" Taufan mendesis, senyum miris kini menghiasi parasnya.

Sejujurnya apa yang dia rasakan sekarang, jauh lebih sakit dibandingkan pukulan yang dilayangkan oleh Halilintar.

Dalam hati, Taufan justru berterima kasih karena kakaknya itu akhirnya benar-benar memukulnya.

.

.

.

 _Benarkah angin itu bebas?_

 _Angin yang selalu terhubung dengan arus, selalu beterbangan, selalu bertiup._

 _Tapi apa benar itu adalah kebebasan?_

 _Jika mereka memang bebas, kenapa mereka selalu bertiup?_

 _Kenapa…mereka tidak berhenti?_

.

.

.

Benar-benar hari yang panjang.

Halilintar menghela napas, syukurlah adik-adiknya yang lain tidak menanyakan macam-macam ketika dia pulang telat.

Orang asing yang menabraknya tadi sungguh hebat melarikan diri darinya, meskipun singkat cerita Halilintar berhasil memberi orang itu pelajaran.

Sama halnya dengan Taufan, yang juga pulang telat. Meski Taufan sempat diomeli Gempa karena pulang dalam keadaan terluka.

Halilintar bisa mendengar sang adik pertama hanya tertawa dan menjawab kalau dia barusan tergelincir saat bermain skateboard.

Remaja yang menekuni karate itu mendengkus, mau sampai kapan Taufan berbohong?

 _Selama ini adiknya itu sudah terlalu sering berbohong._

.

.

.

Malam hari, Halilintar tidak bisa tidur.

Banyaknya hal yang dipikirkannya membuatnya terjaga.

Tidak, Halilintar tidak merasa bersalah karena sudah memberikan satu pukulan pada adik pertamanya itu.

Tapi semua yang terjadi membuatnya kepikiran.

Taufan bukan anak nakal, dia seharusnya punya alasan.

Halilintar yang banyak pikiran akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur, berniat mengisi perut agar bisa kembali tertidur.

Tapi langkah kaki itu terhenti begitu melewati kamar yang berada paling dekat dengan ruang tamu.

Kamar adik pertamanya.

"Kau tidak tahu, Skate? Sakit tahu, Kak Hali mukulnya memang selalu pakai hati deh,"

Itu suara Taufan, tapi dengan siapa dia berbicara?

"Aku…yah, aku rasa aku harus berhenti. Kasihan Kak Hali, dan aku pikir para berandalan itu pantas mendapatkannya,"

"Enggak, enggak, maksudku benar-benar pantas. Ayolah, Skate, aku menjahili Kak Hali hanya untuk kesenangan, bukan berarti aku benar-benar suka melihat Kak Hali kesusahan,"

Halilintar masih diam mendengarkan sang adik yang berbicara dengan si 'Skate' yang disebut-sebut itu.

"Aku lelah, Skate. Aku tahu aku berlebihan, tapi aku hanya ingin semuanya bahagia. Karena jika mereka bahagia, aku juga akan bahagia. Seharusnya begitu, meski aku...uhh..."

"Aku juga ingin berhenti. Aku ingin semuanya bahagia, Skate…"

Halilintar mencoba menebak siapa 'Skate' yang dimaksud itu. Apa Taufan sedang menelepon seseorang?

Tapi mendengar bagaimana Taufan mengeluh mengenai kelakuannya selama ini, membuat Halilintar sadar.

Taufan juga tidak menyukai sikapnya sendiri, bahkan mungkin melebihi rasa tidak suka Halilintar.

"Kak Taufan berbicara pada skateboardnya lagi ya?" Halilintar hampir saja menjerit jika saja Ice, adik kelimanya itu tidak segera menariknya untuk menjauh.

"Kalian belum tidur?" tanya Halilintar begitu melihat keempat adiknya ternyata ada di ruang tamu yang gelap, hanya cahaya dari TV menyala saja yang menerangi.

"Kak Blaze ingin memecahkan rekor, Thorn sedang mengajari Solar soal teori bercocok tanam yang baik dan benar untuk ulangan. Kemudian aku…dipaksa Kak Blaze untuk menemaninya," jawab Ice datar.

"Jangan khawatir, kami akan tidur sebelum jam 12. Janji," timpal Blaze tanpa menoleh. Kedua tangannya sibuk menekan-nekan _console_ game yang dimainkannya.

Halilintar menghela napas. Terserah lah, soal mengomeli adik-adiknya yang begadang itu sudah menjadi jatahnya Gempa.

"Kalian tahu soal Taufan?" tanya Halilintar.

"Kami beberapa kali mendengar Kak Taufan berbicara pada skateboardnya jika sedang tertekan. Mungkin karena Kak Taufan tidak ingin kita melihatnya sedih atau semacamnya, aku juga tidak tahu," Solar yang menyahut.

Halilintar mengerutkan kening, Taufan pernah bilang kalau dia merasa seperti tinggal serumah dengan orang asing.

Tapi kenyataannya, malah adiknya itu yang mengasingkan dirinya sendiri.

"Jika Kak Taufan berbicara pada Skate lagi, berarti Kak Taufan sedang sedih," Thorn ikut bersuara, "Kak Hali bisa 'kan mengatasinya?" tanyanya.

"Kenapa aku?" tanya Halilintar, merasa dirinya yang punya sumbu kesabaran pendek tidak pantas melakukan ini.

"Itu karena kakaknya Kak Taufan 'kan cuma Kak Halilin," jawab Blaze.

"Kak Taufan itu tidak bisa dikendalikan, setidaknya oleh kami. Tapi Kak Halilintar pasti bisa melakukan sesuatu," timpal Solar sambil tersenyum.

Halilintar terpana, kemudian membenarkan ucapan adik bungsunya itu.

Tapi sekarang Halilintar jadi semakin merasa tidak enak.

Sulit membayangkan akan seperti reaksi keempat adiknya ini jika mereka tahu kalau Taufan sejak awal terlibat dengan kasus mereka.

.

.

.

 _Hanya karena burung yang bisa terbang melintasi langit, kebanyakan orang akan menganggap itu kebebasan._

 _Meski begitu, tidak bisa diputuskan begitu aja._

 _Sayap untuk terbang saja, tidak cukup menunjukkan apa itu arti kebebasan._

.

.

.

Halilintar menghela napas.

Percakapannya dengan adik-adiknya semalam membuatnya semakin banyak pikiran.

Terlebih lagi soal Taufan yang ternyata suka bicara sendiri di dalam kamar ketika sedang merasa sedih.

Halilintar mengerti, Taufan sangat tidak mau melihat orang lain bersedih, artinya Taufan juga tidak mau memperlihatkan kesedihannya pada orang lain.

Dari dulu selalu seperti itu.

Halilintar tidak akan mengatakan kalau dia adalah yang paling dekat dengan Taufan dibandingkan yang lainnya.

Tapi karena Halilintar adalah satu-satunya kakak yang Taufan miliki, otomatis membuat Halilintar akan melibatkan dirinya dengan masalah apapun yang dihadapi adik pertamanya itu.

Sekalipun adiknya itu sangat jahil dan seenaknya.

Tapi untuk kali ini, Halilintar masih bertanya-tanya.

Jika memang Taufan tidak senang dengan semua ini, kenapa dia terus melakukannya?

.

.

.

 _Mau sampai kapan angin akan bertiup?_

 _Siapa yang tahu?_

 _Akan sulit untuk menjelaskannya, karena mereka memang akan terus terbang._

 _Mereka adalah penunjuk jalan._

 _Banyak orang yang akan mengikuti ke mana angin bertiup._

 _Tapi jika suatu hari angin itu berhenti…_

 _Apa yang akan terjadi?_

.

.

.

"Ini, kopian materi untuk geografi," Yaya, Ketua Kelas II-C mendatangi halaman belakang, seolah sudah tahu kalau Halilintar memang suka menyendiri di tempat itu, kemudian menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas pada teman sekelasnya itu.

Halilintar hanya menggumamkan 'terima kasih' pelan, kemudian kembali memandangi langit.

 _Langit biru yang mengingatkannya pada adik pertamanya…_

"Kalau gitu aku ke kelas dulu ya," Yaya kemudian pamit setelah merasa Halilintar tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

"Tunggu," di luar dugaan, Halilintar beranjak dari tempat duduknya, hendak ikut dengan gadis berjilbab pink tersebut ke kelas.

Yaya hanya tersenyum, kemudian lanjut melangkah pergi setelah tahu Halilintar juga ikut berjalan di belakangnya.

Entah apa yang merasuki Halilintar sekarang, tapi langit biru berhias awan disertai semilir angin yang menerbangkan dedaunan bukannya menenangkan, tapi malah membuatnya semakin gelisah.

Jadi kelihatannya menyendiri di sudut kelas adalah ide bagus kali ini.

"Hmm…?" Halilintar yang sedang melamun kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya.

Siswa-siswi yang hadir di sepanjang koridor terlihat biasa saja. Beberapa di antara mereka memang ada yang curi-curi pandang terhadapnya, tapi sejauh ini tidak ada lagi bisikan-bisikan dan tatapan penuh rasa takut.

Halilintar terdiam, karena belakangan ini terus memikirkan masalah Taufan, dia sampai tidak menyadari kalau siswa-siswi SMP Pulau Rintis tidak lagi memanggilnya 'Pembunuh'.

 _Sejak Tengkotak diadili oleh OSIS…_

"Halilintar," Halilintar sedikit terkejut, seorang siswa bertubuh kecil yang tempo hari pernah ditabraknya sampai bukunya berjatuhan kini berdiri di hadapannya, dia terlihat menyesal.

"Terima kasih karena sudah menolongku ya," ucapan anak itu membuat kening Halilintar berkerut, gagal paham.

"Kemarin kan, kau menghajar gengnya Separo. Aku melihatnya kok, dan aku sangat berterima kasih. Mereka itu selalu mengancam untuk memberikan uang jajanku pada mereka. Tapi sekarang aku bisa bersekolah dengan tenang," anak itu berucap lagi, kali ini senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

"Maaf karena sudah mengataimu pembunuh. Jika dipikir-pikir, itu 'kan bukan salahmu. Kami semua sangat bodoh," Halilintar tidak tahu mau menjawab apa.

Jujur saja, ini di luar ekspektasinya.

"Aku akan mencoba meyakinkan yang lain kalau kau itu orang baik. Sampai nanti," anak itu kemudian pamit, masih tetap dengan senyuman.

Halilintar benar-benar bingung harus berkata apa. Mendapat ucapan terima kasih dari seseorang adalah sesuatu yang langka baginya.

"Ada yang sedang kamu pikirkan?" Yaya yang sejak tadi diam mendengarkan tiba-tiba bersuara, membuat Halilintar beralih menatap teman sekelasnya itu dengan bingung.

"Bagus ya, anak-anak di sini sudah tidak lagi mengataimu sembarangan," Yaya berucap lagi, "Aku sudah tahu kok, lagipula fitnah itu lebih kejam dari membunuh. Harusnya mereka sadar," gadis itu kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Tapi kamu menghajar berandalan? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya," tanya Yaya.

"Hanya kebetulan," jawab Halilintar seadanya. Pemuda itu tidak tahu siapa yang dimaksud anak bertubuh kecil itu, tapi pasti salah satu gerombolan berandal yang dikalahkannya selama beberapa hari ini.

Yaya hanya mengangguk, tidak berniat melanjutkan percakapan karena lonceng masuk sudah berbunyi, dan Halilintar bersyukur karena itu.

Tapi kira-kira 'kebetulan' macam apa lagi yang terjadi kali ini?

Halilintar merasa kehidupannya dipenuhi dengan banyak sekali 'kebetulan' akhir-akhir ini…

.

.

.

Blaze, Ice, Thorn, Solar.

Jujur saja, Taufan merasa bersalah karena sudah bermain-main dengan mereka.

Tapi Taufan tidak bisa berhenti sekarang.

Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat bagaimana adik-adiknya bersikap terhadap satu sama lain selama ini.

Taufan ingin mereka bersatu, bersama sebagai saudara.

 _Apa itu salah?_

Taufan sangat senang melihat adik-adiknya menjadi dekat sekarang, tapi entah kenapa perasaannya tidak enak.

Dia tidak bisa hidup tenang jika seperti ini.

 _Ini bukan kebebasan namanya._

Tapi Taufan juga bingung harus bagaimana.

Kemudian Halilintar tiba-tiba datang dan langsung berkata itu semua ulahnya.

Taufan lega, kakaknya itu memang benar-benar hebat.

Tapi semuanya tidak bisa dibiarkan berakhir begitu saja.

Akhirnya Taufan memutuskan untuk sedikit _menguji_ sang kakak.

Kebetulan juga beberapa orang berandalan dari sekolah lain kelihatannya sering datang ke sekolahnya kemudian membuat masalah dengan beberapa orang siswa.

Kesempatan emas yang datang di saat yang tepat, dan jika dimanfaatkan dengan baik, bukan hanya akan membuat orang-orang itu kapok, tapi juga bisa membuat kakaknya bebas dari kecaman siswa-siswi di sekolah ini.

Taufan menghela napas lagi, dipandanginya langit yang sudah mulai berubah jingga.

 _Ini mungkin yang terakhir…_

Jika siswa-siswi SMP Pulau Rintis berhenti mengucilkan Halilintar, maka tugasnya selesai.

Apapun yang terjadi, Taufan tidak akan diam saja melihat orang-orang itu berbicara mengenai Halilintar sembarangan.

Dia akan tetap melakukan sesuatu, apapun selama itu masih bisa dia lakukan.

 _Sekalipun itu berarti Halilintar akan membencinya setelah ini._

.

.

.

 _Seperti apa sebenarnya kebebasan itu?_

 _Saar kita punya sayap dan bisa terbang ke mana pun kita ingin pergi?_

 _Saat kita bisa melakukan apa saja yang kita inginkan tanpa ada yang melarang?_

 _Layaknya angin yang selalu bertiup dan menyejukkan keadaan?_

 _Tapi apa benar angin itu bebas?_

 _Apa benar mereka tidak punya tujuan?_

.

.

.

"Masa sih, kamu beneran putus dengan tunanganmu itu? Padahal dia 'kan orang kaya,"

"Ah, dia itu penjahat. Lagipula umur kami terpaut 10 tahun, dan dia bukan tipeku,"

Halilintar memperhatikan bagaimana Amy dan teman-temannya mengobrol sambil merapikan barang-barang mereka sebelum pulang.

"Lalu tipemu yang kayak gimana?"

"Kayak Taufan? Atau Gempa? Atau mungkin Fang?"

"Aku nggak ada niat pacaran, teman-teman. Aku masih pengen sukses," Amy menyahut cemberut.

"Tapi Taufan yang membantumu putus ya?" tanya seorang siswi.

"Iya, dia berhasil menemukan bukti kuat kalau calonku itu bukan orang baik-baik, dan akhirnya orang tuaku membatalkan perjodohan itu," Amy menjawab dengan ceria.

"Taufan memang hebat. Dia selalu membantu siapapun yang punya masalah kan? Padahal kelakuannya jahil gitu," salah seorang gadis cekikikan, tampak rona merah menghiasi kedua pipinya.

"Oh, Halilintar? Sudah mau pulang?" tegur Amy begitu Halilintar berjalan melewati mejanya.

Halilintar hanya mengangguk singkat, kemudian lanjut melangkah setelah Amy mengucapkan sampai jumpa.

"Tahu nggak, Halilintar dan Taufan 'kan kembar, tapi mereka beda jauh ya?" Halilintar yang sudah berada di balik pintu mendadak gondok.

 _Typical_ anak perempuan…

"Hahaha, kayak petir dan angin memang," salah seorang dari mereka menyahut.

Halilintar mendesah, itu memang benar, Halilintar dan Taufan itu berlawanan.

Halilintar dingin, Taufan hangat.

Halilintar jarang tersenyum, Taufan tersenyum sepanjang hari.

Halilintar dihindari, Taufan disukai.

Tapi entah kenapa perbedaan yang bertolak belakang itu yang membuat Halilintar menjadi lebih dekat dengan adik pertamanya itu.

"Tapi menurutmu, Halilintar itu nyeremin kan? Maksudku, banyak orang juga yang menyebutnya pembunuh,"

"Ck, itu hanya gosip murahan. Halilintar itu orang baik, buktinya adik-adiknya sayang padanya. Lagipula jika dia beneran pembunuh, murid kelas II-C pasti berkurang satu setiap hari," balas Amy jengah.

"Benar sih…lagian Cikgu Rizal juga meninggalnya 'kan karena tabrak lari. Bukannya bagus ya, karena ada Halilintar, paling tidak masih ada saksi di sekolah kita,"

"Lagipula Halilintar 'kan keren, cowok keren kayak dia itu nggak pantes digunjing gitu," celetuk salah seorang dari mereka.

"Hahaha, iya sih. Taruhan deh, pasti banyak yang sebenarnya naksir sama dia, hanya saja mereka terlalu takut untuk mendekat," sahut Amy.

Halilintar yang mendengar percakapan gadis-gadis itu merasa panas.

Sial, wajahnya pasti sangat merah sekarang.

Halilintar jadi menyesal karena terus mendengarkan percakapan Amy dan teman-temannya itu.

"Aku rasa Taufan memang benar," ucapan Amy berikutnya membuat Halilintar yang baru mau beranjak kembali terdiam.

"Taufan pernah bilang kalau Halilintar hanya akan menghajar orang-orang yang berbuat jahat, dan buktinya Tengkotak serta beberapa berandalan dari sekolah lain yang sempat membuat masalah di sekolah ini jadi tidak pernah kelihatan lagi,"

"Iya, murid-murid yang lain harus tahu soal ini,"

"Mereka pasti sudah tahu, 'kan ada Taufan,"

"Setuju,"

Halilintar terpana.

 _Benarkah?_

Taufan melakukan itu semua untuknya?

Padahal adiknya itu selalu berkata soal kebebasan, tapi kenapa dia melakukan itu semua di saat tidak ada yang memintanya?

.

.

.

 _Ada yang bilang, angin yang bertiup kencang dan menggoyangkan dahan pohon, sekilas mungkin akan terlihat seperti angin berniat merobohkan pohon itu_

 _Tapi kenyataannya, angin hanya ingin menguji sekuat apa akar pohon itu._

 _Angin yang bertiup, menerbangkan layangan yang sedang dimainkan._

 _Tapi apa anak-anak yang sedang bermain itu marah?_

 _Tidak juga._

 _Anak-anak itu malah dengan semangat berlari menerjang angin, mengikuti ke mana layangan itu pergi sekalipun mereka tidak bisa terbang._

.

.

.

"Taufan?" Ying, teman sekelas Taufan, yang baru mau pergi ke ruang klub, berhenti berjalan.

"Kau tahu di mana dia?" tanya Halilintar lagi.

"Hmm…hari ini enggak ada kegiatan klub skateboard sih, tapi Taufan tadi bilang dia mau 'melihat langit', aku juga nggak ngerti apa maksudnya," jawab Ying.

"Melihat langit…" Halilintar berpikir sebentar, kemudian akhirnya menyadari apa maksud ucapan adiknya itu.

"Baiklah, terima kasih," Halilintar langsung berbalik dan berlari secepat yang dia bisa.

Ying memiringkan kepalanya, merasa tidak mengerti, tapi kemudian tersenyum.

Kelihatannya teman sekelasnya itu berulah lagi…

.

.

.

"Gimana, Yaya?" tanya Fang. Karena kali ini Gempa sudah disuruh (diusir) pulang duluan, Fang memutuskan untuk mengambil alih kasus ini.

"Belum ada petunjuk, tapi setiap siswa yang kita periksa tidak memegang bukti apapun kan?" sahut Yaya.

"Kita akan coba cari lagi. Apa benar tidak ada petunjuk apapun?" tanya Nut.

"Mmm…sebenarnya aku kepikiran sih, tapi mungkin saja pelakunya bukan murid," jawab Yaya.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Nut lagi.

Yaya tidak sempat menjawab karena tiba-tiba saja ponselnya bergetar, kelihatannya ada pesan masuk lagi.

"Taufan...?"

.

.

.

Langit berubah dari biru menjadi sedikit jingga.

Taufan memejamkan matanya, membiarkan semilir angin sore menggerakkan anak rambutnya yang mencuat dari topi yang dikenakannya.

Meski sulit, tapi siswa-siswi SMP Pulau Rintis sudah tidak lagi berbicara macam-macam soal kakaknya.

Paling tidak, sebagian besar dari mereka.

Taufan tahu, dia sudah melakukan hal yang gila.

Tapi jika itu bisa membantu Halilintar, maka akan dia lakukan, dengan caranya sendiri.

Meskipun itu berarti dia harus 'terpisah' dari arusnya.

Taufan terkekeh membayangkan kakaknya pasti akan mengamuk kemudian menghajarnya lagi.

Bekas luka di sudut bibirnya akibat pukulan Halilintar kemarin saja masih berbekas, mungkin akan berdarah lagi jika sampai lukanya pecah.

"Kayaknya Kak Hali akan marah deh…"

 _Brak!_

"Aku memang marah,"

Taufan tersentak, terkejut melihat Halilintar kini sudah ada di belakangnya, raut wajahnya terlihat begitu kusut.

Halilintar mendengkus, atap sekolah memang tempat yang tepat untuk memperhatikan langit lebih jelas.

Syukurlah, setidaknya Taufan tidak bohong kali ini.

"Bukannya aku sudah bilang aku tidak mau main dengan Kakak lagi? Atau…Kakak masih belum puas menghajarku?" Taufan menyeringai lagi, tapi kali ini Halilintar sudah bisa melihat jelas kepalsuan dibalik wajah itu.

"Kau tidak akan berhenti?" tanya Halilintar pelan.

"Kenapa aku harus berhenti? Kalian semua adalah pemeran utama yang menarik untuk terus diperhatikan," jawab Taufan.

"Pemeran utama?" Halilintar menutup pintu atap yang tadi dibantingnya, "Bagaimana dengan kau sendiri?"

"Hahahahaha! Itu lucu," Taufan tertawa keras, dan Halilintar bisa melihat betapa ganjilnya tawa itu, "Aku tidak bisa menjadi pemeran utama, Kak Hali. Angin yang tidak punya tempat untuk kembali tidak pantas menjadi pemeran utama," jawabnya setelah berhenti tertawa.

Halilintar mengepalkan tangannya, benar-benar merasa sakit.

 _Taufan sudah bertindak terlalu jauh hanya untuk dirinya…_

"Jika aku tidak bisa menunjukkan ke arah mana kalian pergi, itu berarti aku memang sudah 'terputus'…" Taufan bersuara lagi, sekarang pemuda itu sangat yakin Halilintar pasti tidak akan memaafkannya.

"Kak Hali marah ya?" meski sudah tahu jawabannya, Taufan tetap bertanya, lengkap dengan senyumnya yang terlihat begitu janggal.

"Sial…" Halilintar memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, dengan cepat pemuda itu berlari ke arah Taufan.

Sedangkan Taufan sendiri hanya diam. Jika Halilintar ingin menghabisinya di sini, maka tidak apa-apa.

 _Dia pantas mendapatkannya._

Setimpal dengan semua yang sudah dia lakukan pada saudara-saudaranya.

 _Grep!_

Tapi, tidak.

Halilintar tidak melayangkan kepalan tangannya, dan Taufan yang sama sekali tidak memprediksi tindakan kakaknya ini hanya bisa terdiam.

 _Hangat…_

Bagaimana Halilintar menubruknya, memeluknya dengan sangat erat, itu terasa begitu hangat.

"O-oke…ini secara harafiah, hangat…" Taufan merasa pundaknya basah sekarang. "K-kak Hali? Kakak nggak apa-apa?" tanya Taufan setelah menyadari Halilintar tidak akan bicara.

Taufan benar-benar tidak menyangka ini akan terjadi.

 _Kapan terakhir kali Halilintar memeluknya?_

"Kak Hali?" Taufan memanggil lagi.

"Aku…" Halilintar ingin sekali berteriak, dia benar-benar merasa sangat payah sekarang.

"Aku kakak yang gagal…" bisiknya dengan suara serak.

"Hah?" Taufan buru-buru melepaskan diri dari pelukan sang kakak, dan kini bisa Taufan bisa melihat betapa basahnya mata semerah batu rubi itu kali ini.

"Apa maksudnya itu? I-ini cara baru Kakak memarahiku? A-aku…" Taufan bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa sekarang.

"Aku bilang aku bosan main dengan Kak Hali, tapi aku tidak pernah bilang Kak Hali itu gagal. Memangnya siapa yang bilang begitu?" Taufan yakin Halilintar pasti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri lagi kali ini, salah satu kebiasaan buruk kakaknya.

"Ck…" Halilintar memalingkan wajahnya, tapi entah kenapa kakaknya itu tidak segera menyeka air matanya yang mengalir.

"Kenapa kau harus melakukannya…? Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk membersihkan namaku. Lagipula semuanya sudah terlanjur…" lirihnya.

"Eh?" Taufan berusaha memproses ucapan pelan sang kakak, sedetik kemudian bola mata safirnya membola, "Kak Hali sudah tahu ya?" tanyanya.

"Bodoh, semua orang membicarakannya, tahu!" Halilintar mendengkus, "Kau selalu berkata ingin melihat orang lain bahagia, kau ingin mereka tersenyum, tapi bagaimana denganmu?" Halilintar menatap lurus manik safir sang adik.

"Kau sendiri tidak benar-benar tersenyum, kau tidak bahagia. Bagaimana bisa kau membuat mereka semua bahagia jika kau sendiri tidak?" pertanyaan panjang Halilintar membuat Taufan bungkam.

 _Angin, seharusnya tidak pernah kehilangan arah._

 _Atau mungkin…_

 _Angin memang sejak awal tidak pernah memiliki arah._

Taufan tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya, tapi matanya terasa panas, dan tanpa pikir panjang remaja itu maju, kembali memeluk sang kakak dengan erat.

"Justru itu…" Taufan berbisik lirih, senyum miris kembali menghiasi parasnya.

"Itu sebabnya aku mencoba membuat kalian semua tersenyum. Aku…aku pikir aku bisa tersenyum meskipun hanya sendiri, tapi ternyata aku tidak cukup kuat untuk bertahan," Halilintar menghela napas, akhirnya adiknya ini bicara juga.

"Ugh! Kak Hali jelek! Kakak membuatku…uuh…" Taufan tidak tahan lagi. Akhirnya dia ikut meneteskan air mata juga, balas membasahi pundak sang kakak.

Taufan paling tidak suka menangis, tapi kini dia menangis, di pelukan kakaknya.

"Kau tidak akan mendapat apa-apa jika hanya ngomong sama skateboard," sahut Halilintar, membiarkan Taufan membenamkan wajah di pundaknya.

"Kak Hali tahu dari mana…"

"Yang lain juga tahu. Suaramu kedengaran sampai di luar, bodoh," Halilintar mendengkus geli, yakin sekali wajah adiknya pasti memerah kali ini.

"Kalau kau memang punya masalah, kau bisa ceritakan pada yang lain. Kau…bisa menceritakannya padaku," ucap Halilintar lagi.

"Memangnya…tidak apa-apa?" tanya Taufan pelan.

"Aku kakakmu, dan aku pikir itu lebih baik ketimbang skateboard," Taufan tersenyum kecil, dilepasnya pelukannya setelah merasa air matanya sudah tidak akan menetes lagi.

"Kau harus minta maaf pada yang lain," tandas Halilintar setelah Taufan mulai tenang.

"'Yang lain'? Kak Hali sendiri gimana?" tanya Taufan tidak enak. Bisa dibilang, yang dilakukannya pada kakaknya ini adalah yang paling berat.

Halilintar mendengkus lagi, manik kemerahannya kemudian beralih menatap langit. "Buatkan saja Halilintart dan aku akan melupakan semua itu," ucapnya cuek.

Taufan tertawa kecil, "Oke, oke," Taufan memperhatikan bagaimana Halilintar memandangi langit.

Mungkin hanya pada Halilintar saja, Taufan akan berhenti mencoba.

Karena kelihatannya Halilintar punya cara sendiri untuk menunjukkan perasaan senangnya.

"Ya sudah deh, mau menemaniku ke ruang guru? Masih ada satu hal yang harus aku lakukan," ucap Taufan.

"Kali ini apa lagi? Kau ini tidak pernah jera ya?" pertanyaan Halilintar kembali membuat Taufan terkekeh.

"Bagaimanapun aku tetap ingin membuat orang lain tersenyum, Kak Hali,"

Halilintar memutar mata, tapi akhirnya untuk kali ini dia memutuskan untuk menuruti permintaan sang adik.

.

.

.

 _Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa mengendalikan arah angin._

 _Lalu kenapa ada orang-orang yang bisa berlayar sampai ke tempat yang ditujunya?_

 _Arah angin tidak perlu diubah._

 _Kita hanya perlu menyesuaikan diri sendiri dengan memanfaatkan angin yang bertiup._

.

.

.

"K-kalian…kalian belum pulang?" seorang pria yang memakai setelan khas seorang guru yang terlihat membawa-bawa kamera mendadak gemetaran melihat dua dari tujuh Boboiboy berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Cikgu 'kan yang membocorkan kunci jawaban ulangan untuk minggu depan? Cikgu mau menjualnya ke murid-murid malas kan?" Taufan menyeringai melihat guru sejarah di hadapannya tampak panik.

"K-kamu bicara apa? Aku ini guru, tahu! Mana mungkin aku melakukan itu," belanya sambil melangkah mundur perlahan.

"Nah, Aku sudah membuntuti Cikgu sejak lama loh. Lagian, kalau Cikgu nggak mau ngaku, entar kakakku yang garang ini yang akan bertindak," Taufan dengan seenaknya merangkul Halilintar yang masih gagal paham dengan situasinya.

"Jika Cikgu nggak mau ngaku, mau buktinya langsung aku kirim ke Kepsek~?" ucap Taufan lagi, remaja itu menunjukkan video rekaman yang ada di ponselnya, tampak seorang guru yang menggeledah lembaran kunci jawaban kemudian memotretnya diam-diam.

"D-dari mana kamu dapat itu…?" pria itu semakin panik, benar-benar sudah tidak bisa kabur lagi.

"Rahasia~ Kak Hali tahan Cikgu sebentar, oke? OSIS akan segera ke mari," pinta Taufan pada sang kakak yang masih diam karena memang tidak tahu mau mengatakan apa.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Halilintar yang penasaran akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Butuh proses lah, Kak Hali. Memangnya Kakak pikir aku beberapa hari ini pulang telat terus karena apa?" sahut Taufan sambil mengetik pesan di ponselnya.

Halilintar memutar mata.

Sekali lagi, tindakan adiknya ini memang benar-benar tidak bisa ditebak.

.

.

.

"Makasih ya, Taufan. Kamu benar-benar membantu kami kali ini, dengan begini ulangan mungkin tidak akan jadi ditunda," ucap Yaya setelah para OSIS beserta Cikgu Papa datang mengurus guru sejarah tadi.

"Nggak masalah. Lagipula, masuk akal jika pelakunya itu guru, karena hanya guru yang bisa leluasa masuk ke ruangan kan?" sahut Taufan.

"Kapan-kapan aku akan buatkan biskuit deh sebagai ucapan terima kasih," ucapan Yaya berikutnya membuat bulu kuduk dua bersaudara di sana berdiri.

"Ng-nggak usah repot-repot deh, Ya. Tersenyum saja untukku, kau mau kan?" Taufan kembali mengucapkan kalimat khasnya.

"Bodoh, kau tidak lihat Yaya sedang senyum?" ucap Halilintar jengah.

Yaya tertawa kecil, "Kamu juga harus tersenyum, Taufan. Oh iya, Halilintar juga makasih ya," ucap gadis itu lagi sebelum berpamitan karena mendapat panggilan dari Nut.

"A-aku 'kan juga sedang senyum," gumam Taufan salah tingkah.

"Itu karena senyummu aneh. Yaya saja sampai sadar," sahut Halilintar sambil memukul pelan kepala sang adik.

"Aku nggak ngerti," Taufan yang cemberut kemudian mengelus kepalanya yang tetap terasa sakit.

Kedua Boboiboy tertua itu kemudian beranjak pergi setelah tugas mereka selesai.

"Oh iya, kau tadi bilang kalau kau itu tidak pantas jadi pemeran utama," Taufan kembali menoleh ke arah sang kakak yang menatap lurus ke depan dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke saku jaket.

"Tapi seseorang pernah bilang, setiap orang adalah pemeran utama di kehidupan mereka masing-masing. Begitu juga dengan 'angin', dan lagi...kau itu punya tempat untuk kembali, bodoh…" entah sudah berapa kali Halilintar memanggilnya 'bodoh' hari ini, tapi Taufan kelihatannya tidak peduli.

"Terima kasih, Kak Hali," Halilintar menatap Taufan yang tersenyum lebar.

Kali ini, senyumnya _nyata._

Benar-benar senyum yang menyejukkan.

Halilintar mendengkus, kali ini tidak keberatan membalas dengan senyum tipis.

.

.

.

"Maka dari itu…aku minta maaf," dan sesuai apa yang diminta Halilintar, Taufan benar-benar meminta maaf pada keempat adik mereka setibanya di rumah.

"Aku nggak nyangka Kak Taufan akan minta maaf," Blaze yang sudah mendengar keseluruhan cerita sang kakak tadi lebih dulu bersuara.

"Hmm. Sudah terjadi juga…" Ice menyahut cuek.

"Permintaan maaf diterima~" sahut Thorn ceria.

"Jika itu Kak Taufan, aku bisa memaklumi," timpal Solar yang setia dengan kamera seperti biasa.

"Tapi Kak Taufan sebaiknya menebusnya dengan sesuatu. Kue misalnya," Gempa yang sejak tadi mendengar angkat bicara.

"Ide bagus!" sahut Taufan antusias, "Kalian mau yang kayak gimana? Earthcracker? Blazeburger? Frostpuccino? Pop Thorn? Atau Sunwitch? Ah…tentu saja Halilintart juga," Gempa hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan sang kakak kedua.

"Terserah deh, Kak," Solar yang menyahut sambil tertawa.

"Semuanya juga boleh~" timpal Blaze semangat.

Halilintar hanya menghela napas, ternyata reaksi adik-adiknya bukan masalah besar.

Mereka sudah dewasa, dan mereka menerimanya dengan sangat baik.

Atau mungkin…karena tindakan Taufan memang membuat mereka berubah menjadi lebih baik.

 _Seperti angin yang bertiup melewati langit._

 _Baik-buruknya, itu tergantung._

 _Kebebasan itu seperti angin, bukan berarti mereka bisa terbang mengelilingi dunia._

 _Tapi karena kebebasan itu tidak berwujud, tidak terbatas, abstrak, tapi bisa dirasakan._

 _Meskipun angin tidaklah sebebas itu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disconnected from the Flow (End)**

* * *

 **Hweeee panjaaaang~ XD**  
 **Ini malah lebih panjang dari chapter sebelumnya. Ugh…kayaknya karena saya memang mencurahkan seluruh hati dan jiwa ini ke chapter ini sih ya. #plak**

 **Saya kangen HaliTau~~~ dan sedikit banyak saya cukup puas dengan Hali dan Taufan di sini meski rada ngaco ehehehehe…**  
 **Ada kah yang kepikiran kalau Taufan itu beneran terlibat sejak awal?**

 **Ayolah, sadar nggak ,Taufan selalu punya 'peran' di setiap chapter meski hanya samar.**  
 **Mungkin karena itu juga chapter ini sudut pandangnya nggak ke Taufan semua.**  
 **He is freedom after all. UwU**

 **Tinggal satu chapter lagi~~~ dan akan saya usahakan kalian akan menangis di chapter berikutnya nanti~ #tabok**

 **Gimana? Karena panjang banget, saya sarankan sih bacanya dengan posisi se-cozy mungkin dan kalo perlu siapin cemilan, hehehehe…**  
 **Silakan kritik dan komentar di kotak review ya~? XD Err…meski dah panjang, masih ada ekstra di bawah sih…jika kalian memang masih pengen nge-fluff bareng saya ahahaha…**

 **Oke deh, jumpa lagi ya~ XD**

 **Review 'kay~**

* * *

"Argh! Aku bilang menyingkir! Aku mau tidur!"

"Kak Hali gimana sih? Katanya aku bisa curhat sama Kak Hali kapan saja. Kenapa sekarang malah nggak mau?"

"Maksudku itu kalau kau memang punya masalah ya ceritakan saja padaku, bodoh! Bukan berarti aku mau mendengar semua keluh kesahmu soal pelajaran yang tidak kau sukai!"

"Kak Hali nggak bilang gitu kemarin! Kakak nggak konsisten, ih! Payah!"

"Apa katamu?!"

"Heh…Kak Hali harusnya melihat wajah Kakak yang nangis kemarin. Jelek banget~"

"Ngaca deh! Kau sendiri juga nangis kan?!"

"Aku nangis juga karena Kak Hali, tahu!"

Sementara itu, kelima Boboiboy yang lain tampak mengintip aktivitas kedua kakak mereka dari ruang makan.

"Mereka itu kenapa sih?" tanya Blaze bingung.

"Padahal mereka udah anteng kemarin. Labil," komentar Solar yang heran melihat kedua kakak tertua mereka yang kini mulai jambak-jambakkan.

"Hahaha, mereka lucu deh," Thorn hanya merespon dengan polos.

"Mereka berisik…" desah Ice dengan mata setengah tertutup.

"Mau gimana lagi," Gempa tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku kedua kakaknya itu. "Petir dan angin 'kan kalau bertemu pasti akan seperti itu. Lagipula, aku pikir itu wajar,"

Empat yang lain hanya membenarkan ucapan si Ketua OSIS.

Mau bagaimanapun, mereka semua tahu kalau kedua kakak tertua mereka tidak akan pernah berubah, dan itu baik.

Mungkin…

* * *

 ** _Tanah, bebatuan, daratan.  
Keras dan melindungi.  
Tanah yang kuat, tak tergoyahkan, kokoh.  
Tanah yang selalu tegar meskipun diinjak berkali-kali, selalu bisa bertahan meskipun dilukai.  
Tapi ada kalanya pertahanan sekeras batu sekalipun akan goyah ketika terkena goncangan.  
Sekeras batu, semutlak tanah, tapi itu semua tidak akan bertahan selamanya.  
Karena dinding tanah yang keras pun, suatu hari nanti pasti akan tetap runtuh._ **

**Next Chapter: Loving as Earth, Solid as Stones**


End file.
